Incorrecto (Wrong)
by LadySakura52
Summary: Tengo un historial de escoger el tipo equivocado. ¿Gay? ¿Jugador? ¿Niño de mami? Hecho, hecho y hecho. Ahora no puedo dejar de fantasear acerca de uno de los clientes de la cafetería en la cual trabajo entre clases. Es sólo un enamoramiento inofensivo, ¿verdad? No es como si alguna vez veré a este tipo fuera de la cafetería. No es como que voy a verlo al intentar obtener
1. SINOPSIS

Tengo un historial de escoger el tipo equivocado. ¿Gay? ¿Jugador? ¿Niño de mami?

Hecho, hecho y hecho.

Ahora no puedo dejar de fantasear acerca de uno de los clientes de la cafetería en la

cual trabajo entre clases. Es sólo un enamoramiento inofensivo, ¿verdad? No es como si alguna vez veré a este tipo fuera de la cafetería. No es como que voy a verlo al intentar obtener anticonceptivos en la clínica de los estudiantes. Mientras llevaba una bata de papel.

Mientras estoy sentada en una mesa de examen. Porque él es el médico. Mátenme.

¿Pero que si, por una vez, el hombre con el cual he tenido las fantasías más y más

escandalosas resultó ser todo menos erróneo?

Está historia no me pertenece, sino a su autora Jana Aston. Y los personajes son de Misashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión.


	2. UNO

-Sakura, tu cliente favorito está aquí. ―Ino golpea la toalla en mi culo y me sonríe.

―¡Ino, cállate! Te va a escuchar.

Mierda, ya estoy ruborizada. Sasuke. Viene a la cafetería todos los martes por la

mañana. Es el punto culminante de mi turno en Grind Me, una cafetería junto al campus.

Trabajo cuando no tengo clases en la Universidad de Konoha. El Grind Me, en donde trabajo, abastece principalmente a profesionales y estudiantes que viven en apartamentos fuera del campus.

Sasuke definitivamente entra en la categoría de profesional. No estoy segura de lo que hace, pero entra a Grind Me vestido con trajes de aspecto costoso y corbatas elegantes.

Nada parecido a los chicos universitarios con pantalones deportivos y camisetas con estampados. Debe ser diez o quince años mayor que yo. No me importa. Es hermoso y tengo una especie de cosa por él, lo cual es malo porque tengo un novio. Un novio apropiado para mi edad. Pero es sólo un flechazo inofensivo, ¿verdad?

Pero Sasuke… hace que mis bragas se mojen con el simple hecho de ordenar café.Es alto, estimo que más de un metro con ochenta y tres. Espeso cabello oscuro, ojos negros y pestañas por las que cualquier chica mataría. Hoy lleva puesto un traje gris oscuro con una corbata color ciruela. Un maldito desmayo.

Sus manos, estoy un poco obsesionada con ellas. Largos dedos que terminan en uñas cortas e impecablemente limpias. Es sólo que parecen… capaces. Tengo un montón de fantasías que implican sus manos y mi cuerpo. Él tiene que saber lo que hace con esas manos. Apuesto a que podría hacerme correr en minutos; esos dedos perfectos sabrían dónde curvarse mientras su pulgar se presiona en mi clítoris. Probablemente podría hacerme venir con una sola mano mientras termina una llamada telefónica con la otra.

Tengo un montón de fantasías sobre Sasuke basadas en nada más que prepararle un café todos los martes y escucharlo hablar por teléfono. Siempre paga en efectivo. No tengo idea de cuál es su apellido. Ni siquiera sabría su nombre si no lo hubiera escuchado en una de sus llamadas mientras sacaba un billete de veinte de su billetera.

―Soy Sasuke, dígale al doctor Senju que es urgente, esperaré.

Por desgracia, no creo que mis fantasías sean recíprocas. Ni siquiera sabría el mío si no fuera por la placa adhesiva con mi nombre en negrita pegada en la parte delantera de mi delantal.

―Sakura. ―Siempre se dirige a mí por el nombre. Buenos días, Sakura. Tendré un café de granos tostados, Sakura. Creo que hay un poco de crema batida en tu nariz, Sakura. Esa cosa salpica, ¿de acuerdo?―. ¿Sakura? ―Oh, mierda. ¿Me ha estado hablando mientras fantaseaba?

―¡Lo siento! Um, soñaba despierta. ―Me sonríe. Bastardo―. ¿Café grande de granos tostados?

―Por favor. ―Desliza un billete de cinco dólares por encima del mostrador―. Ten un buen día, Sakura. ―Sonríe de nuevo mientras se gira y camina hacia la puerta. Lo veo caminar, libre para follarlo con los ojos sin ser atrapada. La puerta tintinea cuando se cierra detrás de él, pero sigo viéndolo hasta que está fuera de vista.

―Uf, eso fue caliente. ―Ino se abanica con una bolsa de comida para llevar―. La

tensión sexual. ¿Hace calor aquí?

―Basta.

A ella le encanta molestarme. Pasamos por esto cada semana. Él debe oírla soltando risitas en el fondo. Y ella se asegura de que soy la única que lo atiende en todo momento. Si está en el mostrador cuando llega, inmediatamente encuentra algo más que hacer así puede retroceder y verme comiéndolo con los ojos. Es vergonzosamente obvia.

―Suficiente del sexy chico misterioso. ¿Vas a salir y follar a Kiba o no? Lo has hecho esperar como, ¿un mes? Eso es mucho tiempo para un cachondo chico universitario. Además, eres la virgen más vieja del campus. Ni siquiera de nuestro campus. De todos los campus.

―No es mi culpa que saliera con un chico gay durante dos años. ―Meto un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Estoy un poco a la

defensiva sobre esto.

―¿Hola? Tierra al delirio. ¿No te pareció extraño que estuvieras saliendo con un chico de veinte años que nunca trató de meterte la polla? ―Ino vierte granos en la picadora de tamaño industrial y arquea una escéptica ceja en mi dirección. Le entrego una pila de bolsas de quinientos gramos etiquetadas para la venta individual y me apoyo en el mostrador del

frente.

―Pensé que me respetaba, no que le tuviera miedo a las vaginas ―le digo, pateando la alfombra de goma en el suelo―. Me dejó darle una mamada ―añado, esperando que sea un punto válido en mi defensa.

Ino resopla.

―Sí, con las luces apagadas.

Me muerdo el labio y aparto la mirada.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Sólo bromeaba. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Mierda, ¿en serio? A los

chicos les encanta ver cómo les das una mamada. Pero probablemente Sasori se imaginaba a un hombre mientras su polla estaba en tu boca, así que… Oh, mierda. Estoy empeorandolo. ―Ino deja caer la bolsa de café bajo el dispensador. Los granos se dispersan a través del

mostrador y caen al suelo cuando me agarra para darme un abrazo gigante―. A muchos chicos les encantaría follarte, Sakura. Lo prometo. Como Sasuke. A ese hombre le encantaría meterse en ti, sólo le preocupa que seas menor de edad. Pero deberías comenzar con Kiba de todos modos. El alto, moreno y guapo que parece que lleva una polla inútil.

―Eres realmente encantadora con las palabras, Ino. Deberías escribir un libro o

algo así. ―Me alejo de su abrazo y agarro la escoba para barrer los granos de café en el suelo.

―De todos modos, lo vas a hacer con Kiba, ¿no? Simplemente acaba con eso. Kiba lo

hará, él es sexy. Yo lo follaría.

―¡Ino!

―Sin embargo, no lo haría sin un condón. La seguridad es primero. Y dime que

hiciste una cita con la clínica de estudiantes. Siempre deberías tener dos formas de control de natalidad, porque no estoy lista para ser abuela. ―Ino se sienta sobre el mostrador y me mira barrer―. Te faltaron unos pocos a la izquierda.

―Ino, tienes veintiún años y no estamos relacionadas. No serías la abuela.

―Lo que sea. Semántica.

―Eso no es lo que significa semántica. ¿Me repites en qué te estás especializando? ―La miro mientras saca un muffin del cesto de panadería y tira de la envoltura.

―Estoy especializándome en el profesor Iruka ―responde con la boca llena―. Lo

cual es mucho mejor que este muffin. Kami. ¿Quién paga por esta mierda?

―Tú no, claramente. ―Observo quearroja el muffin a la basura―. Sí. Tengo una cita

en la clínica hoy después de mi turno. Me afeité las piernas y todo. ―Saco el elástico de mi muñeca y ato mi largo cabello rosa en una coleta antes de agacharme para recoger el desastre de Ino.

―¿Qué pasa con tu vagina? ¿La afeitaste? ―Ino alcanza de nuevo el cesto de panadería y saca un brownie cubierto de caramelo.

―Noooo ―respondo lentamente―. No creo que el ginecólogo espereque esté afeitada. ¿Cierto?

―Santa mierda. Este brownie. Ahora esto está bueno. Orgásmico. ¿Cuánto cobramos por estas cosas? ―Supongo que no le importa porque no deja de hablar ni mira la etiqueta de la estantería en busca de un precio―. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Quieres un poco?

Niego y ella continúa.

―No puedo esperar para que tengas un orgasmo. No un orgasmo de brownie, un

orgasmo de pene. El cual no tendrás este fin de semana a menos que Kiba sea muy, muy talentoso. Lo cual no es porque no es lo suficientemente mayor, confía en mí. Pero será mejor que ese hijo de puta te haga venir con su lengua o dedos antes de meterse en ti. Porque eso no se va a sentir muy bien la primera vez o la segunda. Así que sí, Kiba podría querer que te afeites. Voy a pedirte una hora con mi chica Leah. Tiene habilidades de depilación, es sorprendente.

Deja caer el brownie a medio comer en el mostrador y saca su celular del bolsillo

mientras estoy distraída con un cliente. Para el momento en que termino de hacer un latte mediano de vainilla y avellana y me giro hacia Ino, termina su llamada y vuelve a devorar el brownie.

―Estás lista. Jueves. Te envié un mensaje con la dirección. De nada.

―¡Ino! Nunca estuve de acuerdo en depilarme con cera.

―No seas cobarde. El ginecólogo es más incómodo que una depilación con cera. Te va a encantar, confía en mí. La fricción es mucho mejor durante el sexo. Dios. ―Sonríe―. Incluso en tu pantalón. Te juro que vas a estar cachonda todo el viernes con tu vagina desnuda frotándose contra tu pantalón.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Esta conversación está tan mal.

―¿De qué están hablando, chicas? ¿Peleas de almohadas desnudas en el dormitorio?

―Cállate, Lee.― Everly ni siquiera levanta la vista de su brownie.

―No puedes hablarme de esa manera, Ino. Soy tu gerente, eso es insubordinación.

Lee es un estudiante de último año en la universidad, igual que nosotras. Su padre es dueño de esta pequeña cadena de cafeterías y dejó que Lee manejara esta.

―Tampoco nos puedes acosar sexualmente, pero aun así lo haces. ¿Por qué no hago una video-llamada con tu papá y podemos hablar de mi demanda de acoso sexual mientras presentas tu queja de insubordinación?

―Bien ―murmura Lee―. Por lo menos bájate del mostrador. Y anota toda la comida que robaste en la maldita lista. Mi inventario siempre es un desastre cuando tú trabajas. ―Se da la vuelta y regresa a su oficina. En realidad no es una oficina, es un escritorio que puso en el almacén, junto con una silla ejecutiva que eligió en Costco un fin de semana, arrastrándola por la puerta trasera como si estuviera dirigiendo un pequeño imperio, no supervisando a otros estudiantes universitarios en una cafetería.

Ino se baja del mostrador murmurando en voz baja.

―Ese tipo tiene un futuro por delante. En la gerencia media, donde no motivará a nadie y molestará a todo el mundo.

―No es tan malo, Ino. ―Me da una mirada que dice que no está de acuerdo―. Bueno, él sí es muy malo ―acepto.

―Verdad. ―Vuelve a llenar las bolsas de café y por suerte deja pasar el tema de la

depilación con cera. No estoy segura de querer mantener esa cita. La que tengo más tarde el día de hoy es suficiente en lo que pensar.


	3. DOS

El resto de mi turno pasa en un borrón de lattes, mochas helados y un flujo constante de estudiantes desplazándose a la escuela y profesionales dirigiéndose a las empresas cercanas. Después de fichar mi salida me dirijo a la parada de autobús

más cercana. Tengo menos de una hora para mi cita en la clínica de estudiantes y

no la quiero perder. Los condones son bastante fáciles de conseguir, pero conseguir una receta para el control de la natalidad requiere una cita y un examen, y si me olvido de esta cita no sé cuánto tiempo será hasta la próxima disponibilidad.

La universidad cuenta con un sistema de transporte que rodea todo el campus, pero Grind Me está a varias cuadras fuera del bucle de tránsito, por lo cual nuestros clientes de estudiantes de pregrado son pocos. Es genial afuera con el otoño en camino, y envuelvo mi chaqueta más apretada a mi alrededor mientras voy de prisa a la parada de autobús, agradecida de que uno está parándose justo cuando llego. Los autobuses salen cada quince

a veinte minutos, así que estoy contenta de haber agarrado éste.

El servicio de autobús está bastante vacío, siendo tan tarde en la mañana. Los estudiantes están en clase o durmiendo todavía. La clínica está a sólo unas paradas en Market Street, entre la parada en Grind Me y mi dormitorio. Sólo he utilizado la clínica una vez antes, el primer año, cuando un caso de faringitis estreptocócica pasó por medio dormitorio.

Está tranquilo cuando llego, la recepcionista parece aburrida mientras que un par de estudiantes esperan para las citas, pasando el tiempo en sus celulares. Me entrega un portapapeles lleno de formas y me da instrucciones para llenarlo y firmar cada página antes de tomarlo de regreso.

Tomo asiento y me apresuro a través del cuestionario. Nombre, identificación de

estudiante, teléfono, alergias, medicamentos, antecedentes médicos familiares, fecha de la última menstruación. Aún menos invasivo que un turno normal en Grind Me con Ino. El

pensamiento me hace sonreír. Termino y deslizo el lápiz bajo el clip antes de devolver la cosa entera a la recepcionista y sentarme a esperar.

Me siento aliviada cuando una enfermera dice mi nombre momentos después.

Esperemos que esto vaya rápido y voy a estar fuera de aquí en la próxima media hora con una receta en la mano.

La enfermera es una mujer de aspecto amigable con una gran sonrisa, está usando un delantal con estampado de cebra y me dice que la llame Chiyo. Ella comienza a charlar al minuto en que paso por la puerta, me lleva a una sala de examen en donde anota mi peso y

presión arterial antes de explicar que necesitaré remover toda mi ropa incluyendo la interior. No estoy segura de quién intenta una cita con el ginecólogo con su ropa interior, pero no digo nada.

―¿Qué te trae a ver al médico hoy, Sakura? ― Chiyo me mira sobre su portapapeles,

sonriendo amablemente. Apuesto que sus nietos la adoran. Tiene tres. Pasaron el fin de semana en su casa y la agotaron. Me lo contó todo mientras tomó mis signos vitales, señalando y riéndose de sus travesuras.

―Control de natalidad. Me gustaría empezar a tomar la píldora. ―Trato de sonar confiada, a pesar de mi vergüenza al hablar de mi potencial vida sexual con ella. Me recuerda a mi abuela, la mujer que me crió. Mi mamá me tuvo en su primer año de universidad y murió antes que tuviera dos años.

―Bueno, eres una chica inteligente. Siempre es aconsejable tomar las riendas de tu control de natalidad. ―La enfermera asiente―. ¿Has estado en un ginecólogo antes?

―No.

―Bueno, entonces estás de suerte. Tenemos al Dr. Uchiha los martes por la mañana. Él es el jefe de obstetricia en el hospital, pero trabaja de voluntario aquí un par de horas a la semana. De lo contrario, estarías atascada con uno de nuestros médicos generales y no son conocidos por ser gentiles. Te voy a dar un minuto para desnudarte y luego vuelvo con el médico.

La puerta se cierra detrás de la enfermera con un soplido. Me desvisto rápidamente, metiendo mi sujetador y bragas entre mi camisa y el vaquero, ya que parece grosero

dejarlos visibles. Me deslizo el temido vestido de papel y salto sobre la mesa. Mierda. Mis medias. Chiyo no mencionó mis calcetines. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. La ropa interior sé que tengo que quitármela, ¿pero los calcetines? ¿Es raro si los dejo puestos, o raro si me los quito? Todavía estoy debatiendo cuando hay un golpe en la puerta preguntando si estoy lista. Medias puestas entonces, supongo.

La puerta se abre y Chiyo entra.

Con Sasuke.

El Sasuke de la cafetería.

La chaqueta del traje que llevaba esta mañana se ha ido, reemplazada por una bata blanca de laboratorio. La corbata de color ciruela de la cual estaba tan enamorada hace apenas un par de horas sigue anudada firmemente alrededor de su cuello.

Oh Dios mío. Mi enamoramiento de fantasía es un ginecólogo. Mi ginecólogo.


	4. TRES

-¿Estás bien, cariño? ― Chiyo cierra la puerta y tira una bandeja de instrumentos junto a la mesa de examen―. Le dije al doctor Uchiha que es tu primera vez, va a ser suave.

Mi cara debe traicionar mi mortificación. Miro a Sasuke. Pensé que vaciló cuando entró en la habitación, pero ahora no está delatando nada.

―Sakura... ―Mira hacia abajo a su portapapeles―. Haruno. Señorita Haruno, ¿creo que nos hemos visto antes?

¿Estoy teniendo una experiencia extracorporal? ¿Puede este momento ser más embarazoso? Ni siquiera sabe dónde ubicarme fuera de la cafetería. El chico con el que he fantaseado todos los martes por semanas ahora es mi ginecólogo, y peor, ¿mejor?, no sabe quién soy.

―Grind Me. ―Dejo escapar. Oh, Dios mío, estúpido nombre de la tienda de café―. La cafetería, Grind Me. ―Su expresión nunca cambia.

Baja la mirada a la tabla en su mano.

―Estudiante de pregrado, veintiún años. ―Se calla, su dedo toca la parte inferior del portapapeles. Él y sus malditos dedos atractivos. Voltea un par de páginas de mi archivo―. ¿Quieres una receta para control de natalidad? ―Me mira directamente a los ojos y mi ritmo cardíaco parece un cohete. Así no es como me imaginaba que tendría toda su atención.

―Correcto ―le respondo.

―¿Has pensado qué tipo de anticonceptivo deseas? La píldora es una opción muy conveniente para las mujeres de tu edad. Podría darte un DIU, pero no lo recomiendo para mujeres jóvenes que no tienen hijos todavía. Hay un parche y un anillo, los dos tienen ventajas y desventajas también.

―Sólo la píldora ―lo interrumpo―. La píldora está bien.

―No puedo hacer suficiente hincapié en que hay que practicar sexo seguro y usar un condón, además de la píldora anticonceptiva, a menos que tú y tu pareja se hayan hecho pruebas y decidieran tomar ese riesgo.

―De acuerdo, lo haré.

Hace una pausa.

―¿Lo harás o ya lo haces? Sólo se necesita una vez, Sakura. ―Está lavándose las

manos en el pequeño lavabo en la pared, luego se gira hacia mí mientras se seca las manos con una toalla de papel―. ¿Eres sexualmente activa actualmente?

―Mmm no.

―¿Entonces no hubo contacto sexual en las últimas cuatro semanas?

―Um, no. Nunca he tenido sexo.

Hace una pausa por un segundo y luego, sus ojos se mueven de la toalla de papel en sus manos para hacer contacto visual con los míos.

―Está bien, entonces. ―Niega un poco y deja caer la toalla de papel a la basura―.

Vamos a empezar con un examen de senos y luego haremos la pelvis. Voy a buscar un hisopo para una prueba de Papanicolaou, aunque no espero ningún problema. La clínica te llamará dentro de una semana si hay anormalidades. ―Mira la bandeja de instrumentos―. Chiyo, ¿me puedes conseguir un pequeño espéculo? Supongo que tienen algunos aquí. ― Chiyo aparece desde su posición en un taburete junto a la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Una vez que se va, Sasuke me mira de nuevo. Mis manos están dobladas en mi regazo y estoy balanceando mis pies cubiertos con estúpidos calcetines fuera del final de la mesa de examen mientras pasa la mano por su mandíbula.

―Te puedo reprogramar con otro médico de la clínica si no te sientes cómoda, Sakura.

No me siento cómoda pero dejo escapar:

―¡Estoy bien! ―Admitir que estoy incómoda sería aún más incómodo.

Sasuke tensa su mandíbula y frota la parte posterior de su cuello. Se me ocurre ahora lo estúpida que fue mi fantasía. Esta es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que he pasado con él, y la única vez sin un mostrador que nos separe. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él. Sé que está mal. Jodido. Delirante. Ya me estoy preguntando si mi futura carrera pagará lo suficiente para cubrir la terapia que obviamente necesito.

Chiyo está de vuelta y camina con algo envuelto en plástico de alta resistencia en la bandeja. El objeto hace un ruido sordo cuando lo deja antes de tomar su asiento junto a la puerta de nuevo, metiendo la cara en una vieja copia de Good Housekeeping.

―Recuéstate en la mesa, Sakura. ―El rostro de Sasuke no se puede leer mientras se acerca a la mesa de examen. Envuelve una mano alrededor de mi muñeca y la eleva por encima de mi cabeza, sus ojos pasan por encima de mi cara brevemente antes de poner mi mano sobre la mesa.

Sus dedos se mueven a la túnica que me cubre. No te excites, no te excites, no te excites, me repito. Muevo mi mirada y me concentro en el techo.

Hay un cartel de motivación en el techo justo encima de la mesa de examen. Me echo a reír justo cuando siento las manos de Sasuke en mi pecho.

―Lo siento, ¿mis manos están frías?

―No, sus manos están perfectas. ―Dejo escapar sin pensar.

Creo que puedo detectar una leve sonrisa en su rostro antes de llevar de regreso mi

mirada al cartel en el techo.

―El afiche. ―Señalo hacia arriba con mi mano libre. Me parece gracioso que haya un cartel de motivación en el techo. Como que va a quitar mi mente de donde estoy. ¿O es que quería motivarme para permanecer en esta mesa? Me río de nuevo. Sasuke inclina la cabeza y mira al techo.

Mierda, ¿mis pezones están duros? Eso es normal, ¿no? Él no está haciendo nada erótico, pero sus manos están en mis pechos. Sí, mis pezones están duros. Sus dedos son planos contra los lados de mis pechos ahora. Los está girando alrededor en lo que se siente como un patrón en espiral antes de darle un ligero pellizco a mi pezón. Tengo que contenerme de gemir un poco. Sus manos se sienten bien. Estoy segura de que no se supone se sientan así, pero lo hacen. Sasuke desliza el vestido de papel de nuevo sobre mí antes de moverse alrededor de la mesa para repetir el proceso.

Probablemente debería dejar de pensar en él como Sasuke y empezar a pensar en él

como el Dr. Uchiha. Reprimo otra risita. Pensé que era banquero o abogado con sus trajes caros y corbatas de moda. Un maldito ginecólogo. Ni una de mis fantasías con Sasuke terminó así. Sin embargo, tal vez deberían haberlo hecho. Estoy extrañamente excitada ahora.

Jefe de obstetricia, dijo Chiyo. Lo que lo haría cirujano, creo. Así que no estaba

equivocada acerca de que es bueno con las manos. Pienso en cuántas veces me he

masturbado fingiendo que era Sasuke quien me tocaba y siento una oleada de calor entre mis piernas. Malo. Esto estaba muy mal. ¿Quién se excita durante una cita con el médico?

Sasuke está poniéndose guantes de plástico en esas manos perfectas. Son de color azul oscuro, lo que me llama la atención. ¿Los guantes médicos no siempre son blancos en los programas de televisión? ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso en este momento?

―Sakura, necesito que te deslices hasta el final de la mesa y coloques los pies en los

estribos.

Echo un vistazo a Chiyo. Su nariz todavía está atascada en Good Housekeeping. Me

muevo al extremo de la mesa y me pregunto si estoy lo suficientemente húmeda para que se dé cuenta. ¿Hay una cantidad normal de humedad para esta situación?

―Un poco más, hasta el borde. Eso está bien.

Mi corazón se acelera ahora. Él puede ser atractivo, pero esto es más que incómodo.

Pongo mis pies en los estribos y me tumbo. Mis manos están entrelazadas en mi pecho y empiezo a retorcer mis dedos. Está muy silenciosa esta habitación.

―¿Así que eres el jefe de algo? ¿En el hospital? La enfermera mencionó que sólo estás aquí el martes por la mañana.

Él hace una pausa.

―Sí. Jefe de obstetricia.

―¿Así que haces cirugías y todo eso? ¿Cuando no eres voluntario en la clínica

gratuita.

―Sí, Sakura. Hago cirugías y esas cosas. ―Se desliza hasta el extremo de la mesa en un taburete rodante―. Vas a sentir mi mano en el interior de tu muslo.

Ajusta la luz unida al extremo de la mesa y se voltea. Kami, ¿hay una luz? ¿Las luces

fluorescentes en esta sala no son suficientes?

―Relájate. Sólo estoy comprobando el exterior primero. ―Siento sus dedos en mí, su toque es suave.

¿Cuántas veces he imaginado su cabeza en una posición similar? Esto es tan

incómodo. Concéntrate en esta sala estéril, Sak. No te avergüences a ti misma.

―Así que, ¿sólo te gustan las estudiantes universitarias o algo así? ¿Así que te ofreces de voluntario? ―Oh, mierda. Creo que acabo de acusarlo de ser una especie de raro.

Lo siento detenerse. En mi vagina. Porque está tocando mi vagina mientras lo acuso

de gustarle examinar a las universitarias. Ayúdenme.

―Mi familia donó esta clínica hace años, mucho antes de sus días en la universidad,

señorita Haruno. Mi bisabuelo fue médico y creía en retribuir, donando su tiempo para ayudar cuando podía. Dono un par de horas a la semana en su honor.

Oigo a Sasuke recoger el artículo envuelto en plástico de la bandeja y abrir el plástico.

Me recuerda al sonido cuando abren el paquete de instrumentos esterilizados mientras me hacen una pedicura. Excelente. Ahora probablemente me excitaré cuando me hagan una pedicura. Como si necesitara otro fetiche. Creo que sentirte atraída por tu ginecólogo es

suficiente fetiche para durar toda la vida.

―Me especializo en infertilidad y embarazos de alto riesgo. Pacientes con recursos financieros. ―Las ruedas del carrito chirrían por el suelo de linóleo―. La otra cara de la mujer desesperada por tener un hijo son mujeres desesperadas para no hacerlo. Uno de los objetivos de esta clínica es proporcionarles a los estudiantes acceso fácil a la anticoncepción y al cuidado preventivo, para que su futuro no se descarrile por un bebé que no planearon. Eso es algo con lo que puedo ayudar fácilmente donando un par de horas a la semana.

Oh.

―Mantenemos el gel a temperatura ambiente para que no esté demasiado frío- Me explica Sasuke mientras cubre el espéculo. Me quedo mirando mientras su mano se desliza sobre el instrumento, de ida y vuelta. Siento sus dedos en mí otra vez, abriéndome. Coloca la punta en mi entrada―. Vas a sentir algo de presión. Estoy usando el espéculo pequeño por lo que no debe ser demasiado incómodo. ―Lentamente desliza el instrumento dentro de mí.

Joder, es apretado. Mis dedos se doblan en los estribos y arqueo la espalda un poco.

―Relájate. ―La mano de Sasuke está en mi muslo de nuevo, su pulgar frotando

tranquilizadoramente de ida y vuelta―. Necesito que te dilates lo suficiente para ver el cuello del útero y obtener una muestra con el hisopo, ¿de acuerdo?

Siento una sensación de difusión ligera y un clic. La luz se vuelve a un ángulo de nuevo mientras toma algo de la mesa.

―Muestra rápida y listo. El cuello del útero se ve muy bien.

Mi cuello se ve muy bien. ¿Es un halago de los ginecólogos? Me río internamente.

―Todo listo. ―Oigo la liberación del dispositivo mientras lo cierra―. Relájate para mí, Sakura. Tengo que deslizar el espéculo hacia afuera. Es más fácil para ti si te relajas.

―Puedo sentir los dedos de una mano abriéndome mientras lentamente desliza el instrumento.

Se levanta y saca un gel transparente en la punta de su dedo índice derecho enguantado.

―Voy a presionar hacia abajo tu abdomen desde el exterior, mientras inserto un dedo

para ver tus órganos internos.

Mierda santa. Está deslizando un dedo dentro de mí. Se siente bien. Más pequeño que el espéculo. Su otra mano se desliza debajo de la bata de papel. Aprieto su dedo y suprimo para no hacer algún sonido.

―Por favor, relájate ―dice Sasuke, como si estuviera tratando de ser tranquilizador, pero sospecho que está exasperado conmigo. Su dedo se desliza dentro y fuera una fracción mientras empuja desde arriba y sé que estoy lo suficientemente húmeda sin necesitar cualquier gel rociado sobre sus guantes. Mueve su mano alrededor de mi abdomen, presionando hacia abajo mientras su dedo se mueve dentro de mí. Me gusta mucho cómo se siente, la presión desde arriba con el dedo dentro de mí. Aprieto su dedo involuntariamente y siento una pequeña ondulación de espasmo a través de mí. Oh Dios mío. Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo. Mierda. ¿Se dio cuenta? Fue pequeño. Tal vez no

se dio cuenta.

Sasuke se aclara la garganta, desliza el dedo fuera de mí y me cubre con el vestido de papel, sin hacer contacto visual. Lo notó. Dando un paso atrás, lanza los guantes azules en la basura en su camino hacia el fregadero.

―Puedes sentarte ahora, Sakura.

Quito mis pies de los estribos y me siento, inmediatamente extraño el cartel del techo porque ahora no estoy segura de en qué concentrarme. Termino mirando un cartel sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

―Te voy a dar un minuto para vestirte y luego te veré en el frente y te daré una receta.

Chiyo deja caer la revista en un soporte junto a la puerta mientras Sasuke sale de la habitación.

―Permíteme mover estos por ti, cariño. ―Dobla los estribos de nuevo en la mesa―. Ves, eso fue fácil, ¿verdad?― Acaricia mi rodilla y se vuelve hacia la puerta―. Ve al mostrador de la caja cuando estés lista.

Suspiro mientras cierra la puerta. Qué demonios. Voy a tener que dejar mi trabajo en Grind Me. O esconderme en el cuarto de atrás cada vez que Sasuke entre. El Dr. Uchiha, no Sasuke. Esto podría ser un nuevo punto bajo en mi vida.

Me levanto, rasgando la estúpida cubierta de papel en el proceso. Hay una mancha de humedad en el papel. ¿Eso es normal? ¿Se supone que debo limpiar después? ¿Por qué nadie te preparara para esto antes de ir al ginecólogo? Lanzo el vestido de papel sobre la mancha de humedad y agarro una toalla para limpiarme a mí misma. Me visto de nuevo rápidamente antes de comprobar mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veo un poco sonrojada. Acabo de ir más lejos con Sasuke que con Sasori en dos años de noviazgo.

―Eres una pervertida ―le digo a mi reflejo antes de sentarme a ponerme mis zapatos.

Espera. ¿Qué calcetines estoy usando hoy? Me detengo, zapato en mano. Los que tienen las rayas de color rosa alrededor de la parte superior. Le doy la vuelta a mi pie.

Elegante. Eso es lo que está escrito en el fondo de mi pie izquierdo. ¿Y en el fondo de mi pie derecho? Perra. Estoy usando mis calcetines de perra elegante. Que acabo de mostrar a Sasuke mientras extendía las piernas. ¿Puede salir peor esta cita?

Abro la puerta de la sala de examen y camino a la recepción. Es un mostrador

realmente. Justo en la salida. Sasuke está de pie allí, escribiendo en un portapapeles mientras me acerco. Baja la pluma y mira su reloj. Es grande, de aspecto caro y se ve perfecto en su muñeca. ¿Qué pasa con un reloj en un hombre? Hace tanto calor. La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad sólo sacan celulares de su bolsillo para comprobar la hora. Tal vez usarían

relojes si realmente entendieran lo atractivo que son para las mujeres.

Sasuke me ve acercándome ahora y desliza una bolsa de papel de la encimera.

―Esto es un suministro de tres meses de control de natalidad. La clínica volverá a surtirte tu receta de forma gratuita, siempre y cuando seas estudiante. No dejes que caduque porque no puedes ir a la clínica para recoger tu receta. Podrás surtirla con un mes restante, por lo que te da un mes antes de que se agoten. ¿Entiendes?

Su tono es firme y estoy un poco ofendida. No soy estúpida.

―Sí, entiendo, Dr. Uchiha.

Él continúa sobre los peligros de los antibióticos que disminuyen la eficacia y el uso de un método anticonceptivo de respaldo, mientras estás con antibióticos y durante una semana después. En realidad, son cosas que he aprendido tanto en la clase de salud de sexto grado o de ver películas de por vida, pero lo escucho.

―Puedes empezar la píldora hoy. Tendrás que usar un método anticonceptivo de respaldo durante una semana. Aún debes usar condones a menos que tu compañero se haya hecho pruebas. Hay una provisión en la bolsa y siempre puedes obtener más de la clínica. ¿Alguna pregunta?

―Pensé que eras abogado.

Él sólo me mira por un segundo. Creo que ambos estamos sorprendidos de que acabo de decir eso.

―Y pensé que eras... no una estudiante. ―Su mirada se detiene en la mía por un

segundo. Nunca podría cansarme de mirar esos ojos, no es que vaya a tener la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo―. Cuídate, Sakura. Buena suerte. ―Acaricia mi brazo y se aleja.

¿Acaba de desearme buena suerte para echar un polvo? Meto la bolsa de papel en mi mochila y salgo de la clínica. Miro hacia atrás la entrada. Madara Uchiha Memorial

Health Center está grabado en piedra sobre la puerta, debajo de letras de metal negras y grandes fijadas al edificio deletreando Clínica del Estudiante.

Muchas gracias por los review y por seguir la historia

Muchas gracias: mariacredenza02

checom127

Dearg-Due182


	5. CUATRO

Paso la parada del autobús del campus fuera de la clínica para caminar. Se ha calentado un poco ahora que salió el sol y no tengo ganas de estar encerrada en un autobús en este momento.

Hay senderos para caminar por todo el campus. Puedo ir desde la clínica de nuevo a mi dormitorio a pie. O tal vez sólo voy a dirigirme a mi siguiente clase temprano. No tengo ganas de enfrentar a mi compañera de cuarto en este momento tampoco.

Mis mejillas arden mientras recuerdo la última media hora. ¿Hay algo mal conmigo? ¿Tengo algún tipo de fetiche con los médicos? Para ser justos, me atrajo Sasuke antes de saber que era médico, mucho menos mi médico. Pero verlo en esa bata de laboratorio debería haberlo aplastado. No lo hizo, lo hizo peor.

La posición de autoridad me excitó muchísimo. ¿Habría pasado si no hubiera estado fantaseando ya con él durante semanas? No creo.

¿Cómo puedo estar así de atraída a un hombre al que apenas conozco? Fue insta-

lujuria para mí el primer día que lo vi. No estoy así de atraída por Kiba y él es mi novio.

Soy una mala persona. ¿Quién se siente así por su propio novio? ¿O estoy atraída por Sasuke porque es inalcanzable?

¿Salí con un chico platónicamente por dos años, porque era seguro? No soy una persona que toma riesgos. Soy buena. Nunca quise ser mi madre. Nunca quise descarrilar mi vida con un embarazo no deseado y ser la carga de mis abuelos con otro niño que no planificaron.

Sé que mi abuelo trabajó más tiempo del que tendría que si no hubieran tenido que

criarme. Y postergaron retirarse a Suna durante demasiado tiempo, queriendo estar cerca mientras iba a la universidad. Finalmente los convencí de vender la casa una vez que entré en mi último año en la universidad hace unas semanas.

No he vivido en casa durante más de un par de semanas durante el verano desde la

escuela secundaria, pero nunca quisieron que me sintiera como que no tenía un lugar al cual volver. Tuve que prometerles que si no encontraba un trabajo después de la universidad que proporcionara un apartamento decente, iría a Suna y me quedaría con ellos. Y se niegan a mirar nada en Suna que no tenga espacio para mí, aunque sólo me quede allí un par de noches al año.

Llego al edificio Hymer temprano para mi siguiente clase. Estoy debatiendo si quiero

esperar dentro o fuera cuando Ino sale del edificio. No solemos cruzar caminos en

Hymer los martes, pero llegué temprano.

―Hola, perra, ¿echaste un polvo en el consultorio del médico? Te ves diferente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco hacia Ino.

―¿Qué?

―Sasukeesunginecólogo.

―¿Qué? ― Ino inclina la cabeza como si estuviera hablando locuras

―Sasuke es un ginecólogo. En la clínica de salud de los estudiantes.

―Cállate. ―Creo que me las he arreglado para sorprender Ino ―. No lo vi venir. ―Me mira―. ¿Así que?

―¿Así que qué? ―pregunto.

―¿Así que reprogramaste la cita con otro médico?

―No. Mantuve la cita.

―Perra pervertida, ¡no lo hiciste! Para.

―Lo hice. Ya estaba sentada en la mesa de examen usando una bata de papel cuando entró. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

―¿Fue bueno para ti? ―Me sonríe sugestivamente.

―¡Ino!

―Perra, sé que lo disfrutaste. Al menos un poco.

―¿Crees que hay algo mal en mí, no?

―Sakura, no. Ese tipo no tiene por qué ser un ginecólogo. No es justo para las mujeres.

―Creo que es técnicamente un obstetra.

―La misma diferencia.

―La enfermera dijo que dirige un departamento en el hospital.

―Bien hecho, Sakura. Cuando te enamoras platónicamente, lo haces con clase.

―Ugh. ―Me estremezco―. Eso me recuerda. ¿Mantienes los calcetines puestos durante un examen ginecólogo?

―Me los quito. Por lo tanto, ¿conseguiste tu receta?

―Sí. ―Asiento―. Y una bolsa llena de condones. ―Acaricio mi mochila.

―Aww. El Dr. Sasuke se preocupa por tu seguridad.

―Entiendes que nunca lo atenderé otra vez, ¿verdad?

―Oh, sí. Lo supuse a como treinta segundos en esta conversación.

―¿Qué estás haciendo en este lado del campus de todos modos? No tienes una clase en el edificio Hymer, ¿verdad?

Ino resopla:

―Crédito extra.

Me quejo.

―Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

Ajusta la mochila sobre su hombro y me sonríe.

―Tus oídos vírgenes no podrían soportarlo de todos modos. Tengo que irme, Sakura. No puedo perder mi siguiente clase. ¡Nos vemos el jueves!

―Espera, ¿por qué me vas a ver el jueves? ―pregunto, confundida.

―¡Tu cita de depilación! ―dice en voz alta mientras se aleja―. Decidí acompañarte. De lo contrario no irás.

Estoy caminando hacia atrás, al edificio mientras Ino grita instrucciones de

encontrarme con ella en el vestíbulo de mi dormitorio el jueves, cuando choco con una pared muscular.

―Oomph.

―¡Oh, lo siento! No estaba... ―Me doy la vuelta y veo a Kiba sonriéndome―. Oh, eres tú. ―Me río, aliviada.

Kiba envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y acaricia mi cuello.

―¿Qué es eso de una cita de depilación? ―murmura en mi oído.

Supongo que mi vagina es un tema abierto hoy. Viva la vagina.

Kiba es varios centímetros más alto que yo, pero no tan alto que no puedo levantarme en las puntas de mis pies y besarlo, lo que hago ahora, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello castaño está desordenado y necesita un corte.

―¿Puedes conseguir tu habitación para ti solo el sábado por la noche?

Sus ojos se iluminan.

―¿Sí?

―Sí ―digo con firmeza.

Desliza las manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros.

―Puedo conseguir mi habitación para nosotros en este momento.

Me río y me deslizo fuera de sus brazos.

―Sábado ―le digo―. Tengo que ir a clase. Además, todavía tengo que conseguir esa cera por la cual eres tan entrometido. ―Sonrío y empiezo a retroceder hacia el edificio.

Sus ojos caen a mi entrepierna y suspira.

―¿Podríamos hacer un antes y un después? ―dice en voz alta, pero ya estoy en los escalones.

―Sábado ―respondo y entro en el edificio.

Muchas gracias Dark-nesey por seguir esta historia.


	6. CINCO

Entierro mi cabeza bajo las mantas cuando suena la alarma del teléfono de mi compañera de cuarto. Los miércoles son mis días de dormir y es el día de la clase

temprana de Tema. Imagínate.

La oigo agarrar sus cosas de ducha y salir de la habitación. Nunca la vi ayer. Debe

haberse deslizado en la habitación después que me dormí anoche. No la he visto desde... urgh. La tarde del lunes.

Entré cuando ella y su novio estaban teniendo sexo. No un abrazo post-coital. Estoy en la universidad, he entrado y los he encontrado haciéndolo en abundancia. Y no un jugueteo recatado bajo las sábanas. Nop. Caray, tuve el primer año un compañero de cuarto, que hacía eso, conmigo dormida en la cama de al lado. Aprendí a orinar antes de irme a la cama, si no me quería despertar en algo extraño ese año.

No, entré y descubrí a Temari y Shikamaru al mediodía. Luces encendidas. En medio de empujes. En perfil hacia la puerta. Y ella estaba recibiendo doble penetración. Por Shikamaru y un juguete.

Era como chocar contra una pared de ladrillo de demasiada información. Mucha información.

Lanzo las sábanas fuera de mi cabeza y miro al techo. Quiero decir, tengo curiosidad.

Pero prefiero ser educada por pornografía en línea, no por mi compañera de habitación en vivo y en persona.

La puerta se abre y Tema entra y se encarga de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Ha secado su largo cabello y se ha vestido en el baño en un esfuerzo por dejarme dormir.

―Estoy despierta.

―Oh. Lo siento, Sak. ―Me mira apenada mientras llena la cesta de la ducha en su

estantería. Nuestra pequeña habitación está repleta de todos los artículos necesarios para la vida en una residencia universitaria.

Ella me mira y para.

Las dos nos echamos a reír.

―Tenía la esperanza de permanecer lejos el tiempo suficiente para que te olvides. ―Se desploma sobre la cama y se limpia las lagrimas de la risa―. Pensé que estabas en clase. Siento mucho que nos encontraras.

―El profesor La Roche nos dejó salir temprano después de un proyecto de grupo.

―No, no es tu culpa. Debería haberte enviado un mensaje de texto. ―Se baja de la cama y busca a través de su cajón de la cómoda―. Gracias por no juzgarme.

―Oh, te estoy juzgando ―le respondo―. Te estoy adjudicando un diez perfecto. En flexibilidad. ―Ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase antes de empezar a reír de nuevo.

―Oh, Dios mío. Nunca he sido tan feliz de tener una clase en la cual tengo que estar. ―Se pone un poco de brillo de labios y cierra el envase.

―¡Espera! ―grito―. Antes que se me olvide decirte. Voy a pasar la noche del sábado

con Kiba. Tienes el lugar para ti. ―Extendí mis brazos para indicar nuestro pequeño

dormitorio.

―Bien, es bueno saberlo. ―Hace una pausa con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lanzando su mochila sobre un hombro―. Nos vemos mas tarde, Sakura.

Me arrojo de nuevo sobre mi almohada y me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada. Tengo que estudiar economía. Oigo puertas abriendo y cerrándose arriba y abajo del pasillo. Un teléfono móvil está sonando en alguna parte.

Temari no volverá por lo menos durante dos horas. Alcanzo y deslizo mi iPad de mi

escritorio. En un cuarto así de pequeño, ni siquiera tengo que salir de la cama para llegar.

Abro la tapa y el dispositivo se enciende. Presiono en el navegador de Internet y voy a mi sitio porno favorito, Porn Hole.

Apoyando abierto el iPad en el soporte, puedo navegar a través de los videos disponibles, en busca de algo prometedor. Aquí hay uno. Reproducir.

Deslizo una mano en mi pijama y me toco. Froto mi clítoris con la punta de dos dedos.

La sangre corre a mi clítoris mientras juego conmigo misma. Espera. La voz de esta chica es tan molesta. Estoy en el vídeo sólo dos minutos y ya mis oídos duelen. Me pregunto si este tipo está usando tapones para los oídos. Silenciar.

Adelanto hasta la penetración. Eso es lo que me gusta. Observo mientras el hombre en la pantalla se desliza dentro de la mujer. Por la mirada retorcida en su rostro me alegro de que ya la haya silenciado. La cámara se acerca a donde se unen. Lo veo deslizarse dentro y fuera. Es de tamaño promedio, basado en mi investigación limitada de ver porno. Tal vez un poco más grande que Sasori.

Froto mi clítoris con fuerza a ritmo con la pareja en la pantalla. Parece que se siente

bien. Dentro y fuera, su cuerpo se extiende para darle cabida en el suyo. Me pregunto qué tan grande es Kiba. No lo he chupado. Después de dos años de dar mamadas a Sasori con ningún favor de retorno, no tengo exactamente prisa.

Apuesto a que Sasuke es más grande que este tipo de la pantalla. Se ve como que lo

sería. ¿Me pregunto cómo se sentiría Sasuke dentro de mí? Su dedo se sentía cómodo.

Froto más duro y uso mi otra mano para pellizcar mi pecho. Me imagino que está

tocándome con sus dedos. Se sentía bien cuando me tocó en la mesa de examen, pero fue clínico. Aprieto mi pecho, imaginando que es Sasuke agarrándome rudamente. Sus manos son mucho más grandes que las mías. Más fuertes.

Hubo un momento en la mesa de examen cuando su dedo estaba dentro de mí, y su pulgar se pasó a través de mi clítoris. Mi coño se contrae de recordarlo.

Él es un tipo grande. Sólido. Musculoso. Más lleno que un chico de la universidad.

¿Qué se sentiría tenerlo dentro de mí? No sería cómodo al principio. Sé eso. Pero después, después de que acariciase de un lado a otro, aflojando mi cuerpo. Después de que se hundiese dentro de mí todo el camino, mi cuerpo se extendería para acomodarlo. Después me ajustaría a la invasión y empezaría a moverse de verdad. ¿Cómo le gustaría a Sasuke? ¿Me doblaría y usaría mis caderas para anclarse mientras empujaba dentro y fuera?

¿O me sentaría en mi espalda y separaría mis muslos? ¿Estableciéndose entre ellos, apoyando la parte superior del cuerpo en los antebrazos y chupando mis senos mientras empujaba?

Me vengo.

Pensando en Sasuke.

No en mi novio, Kiba.

¿Pensé en Kiba anteriormente? Trato de recordar. Disgustada conmigo misma, agarro mis cosas de ducha y me dirijo el baño común al final del pasillo.

Cuelgo mi toalla húmeda en la puerta de mi armario y me deslizo en un par de viejos vaqueros desteñidos antes de tirar una camiseta azul de manga larga encima de mi cabeza.

Tirando de mi cabello todavía húmedo sobre un hombro, trenzo el final del mismo y lo aseguro con un elástico, después empujo mis pies en un viejo par de botas Ugg, sin calcetines. He tenido estas cosas por años, un regalo de Navidad de mis abuelos en la escuela secundaria.

Agarrando un libro, tomo un asiento en mi escritorio y lo abro. Esto es tan aburrido.

Estoy tocando mi pluma contra el escritorio cuando mi teléfono suena, avisando de una llamada perdida. Lo recojo, ya he perdido tres llamadas, todas del número del teléfono móvil de mi abuela.

Mi corazón se acelera un poco. ¿Por qué me llama tres veces seguidas? Parece que perdí las tres llamadas mientras estaba en la ducha. Presiono llamar. En el primer mensaje han colgado, seguido de un mensaje de mi abuela que me pide que la llame. El tercero es mi abuela otra vez.

―Sakura, soy abue. Tu abuelo se resbaló de una escalera limpiando los canalones.

Estoy segura de que todo estará bien, pero estamos en Baldwin Memorial revisándole.

―Suena un poco angustiada―. Estoy segura de que está bien. ―El mensaje termina.

Oh, no. Compruebo el registro de llamadas. Llamó hace cuarenta minutos. Golpeo el botón de re llamada y camino a la ventana. Responde, responde, responde. Por favor contesta.

―¿Hola?

―¡Abuela! ―Estoy tan aliviada de estar hablando con ella y no a su correo de voz.

―Oh, Sakura, bien. Recibiste mis mensajes.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Es el abuelo, verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ―Estoy disparando preguntas sin darle tiempo a contestar.

―Insistió en limpiar él mismo esos malditos canalones y se cayó de la escalera. Se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento por un minuto. El hospital va a hacerle un escáner para asegurarse que la espalda y el cuello estén bien.

―¿Qué dijo el doctor?

―Oh, cariño, no lo sé. Llegamos aquí hace un par de horas. Todavía estamos en la sala de emergencia.

―Voy en camino ―le digo, agarrando mi pulsera con mi documento de identidad,

tarjeta de acceso y algo de dinero. Chaqueta. ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? Agarro la sudadera con capucha de la Universidad de Konoha.

―¿Estas segura, Sakura? ¿No tienes una clase?

―No, no tengo ninguna clase esta tarde, abue. Voy a estar allí pronto.


	7. SEIS

Camino por la entrada principal del Baldwin Memorial Hospital, agradecida de que encontré a alguien en mi dormitorio con un auto, dispuesto a llevarme. Mi

abuela llamó mientras estaba en camino y dijo que habían llevado al abuelo a radiología y que estaría esperando en la sala de emergencias. Compruebo en la recepción de visitantes, me dan direcciones hacia la sala de emergencias y encuentro a mi abuela sentada en pequeño cuarto con cubículos de cortinas hojeando una revista.

―Sakura, cariño, gracias por venir. ―Me abraza.

―Por supuesto. ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien, estaba en el suelo donde pertenecía. Tu abuelo, por otro lado, puede tener una contusión.

―¡Abuela! Una contusión es seria.

―Bueno, estamos en el lugar correcto para que sea revisado. ¿Cómo va la escuela? ―Le da unas palmaditas al asiento vacío a su lado y obedientemente me siento y la pongo al tanto sobre todos los acontecimientos en la escuela.

Mi abuelo eventualmente es traído de regreso en una camilla de ruedas con palabras de que van a regresar con los resultados "pronto". Entonces esperamos. Y esperamos algo más. Le doy a mi abuelo las mismas noticias que le di a mi abuela entre las bulliciosas enfermeras saliendo y entrando y la espera interminable.

La abuela finalmente acepta que le gustaría tomar un café después de haberle preguntado varias veces. Creo que sólo quiere algo para romper la espera en este punto.

Me dirijo a la entrada principal en busca de la cafetería del hospital. Estoy de pie perdida en el vestíbulo buscando algún aviso de ayuda con una flecha apuntando a la dirección correcta cuando siento una mano en mi brazo.

―Sakura. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Todo está bien?

Es Sasuke. Su mano aún está ahuecando mi codo y sus ojos están preocupados.

―Sí ―digo, pero sacudo mi cabeza negando―. Estoy bien. Es mi abuelo. Se cayó de una escalera. Sólo estamos esperando por algunos resultados de exámenes. Estoy consiguiéndole un café a mi abuela, si puedo encontrar la cafetería. ―Estoy divagando.

Sasuke ha soltado mi codo y coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su costoso pantalón de traje―. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ―pregunto, confundida.

Me sonríe.

―Hospital. Doctor. Me la paso mucho por aquí.

―Oh. ¿Este es tu hospital? Pero estás de traje. ¿Por qué nunca estás de uniforme?

―Por lo general no uso uniforme a menos que vaya a cirugía. Y no programo cirugías

para los miércoles, porque la junta se reúne los miércoles. ―Tira del extremo de mi trenza―. ¿Preferirías que usara uniforme para ir por café, Sakura?

―Yo, um. No. El traje está bien. ―Estoy sonrojada.

―Vamos, te acompañaré al café del hospital. Tiene una selección mejor que la de la cafetería. ―Su mano en mi espalda me guía por un pasillo fuera del vestíbulo. El café esta justo volteando la esquina. Debo haber estado muy distraída para no notarlo antes―. ¿Tu abuelo está bien?

―No lo sé. ¿Eso creo? Le hicieron un tomografía axial computarizada hace unas horas y hemos estado sentados en la sala de emergencias esperado por los resultados.

Sasuke asiente.

―Bien.

Estoy retorciendo mi teléfono entre mis manos.

―Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el café ―comento cuando continúa ahí de pie mirándome.

―¿Tus padres están aquí Sakura?

Aparto la mirada.

―No, no tengo. ―Lo miro―. No, somos sólo mis abuelos y yo.

Coloca una mano en mi muñeca, deteniéndome de comenzar a darle vueltas al celular de nuevo.

―Va a estar bien, Sakura.

―Claro ―digo con una débil sonrisa―. Gracias. ―Me pongo en la fila para conseguir el café para mi abuela que de verdad no quiere, y miro a Sasuke alejarse.

Estoy de regreso en la sala de emergencia con el café por sólo unos minutos antes de que un doctor entre al cuarto.

―Lamento haberlos dejado esperando. Soy la doctora Shizune y tengo los resultados de la tomografía. Se ven bien, pero aún quiero mantenerlo durante la noche en observación. Tiene una ligera contusión y quiero mantener eso vigilado. ―Sonríe hacia nosotros como si vigilar una contusión fuera su pasatiempo favorito―. Vamos a trasladarlo a una habitación

en unos minutos. Y señora Haruno, es bienvenida a pasar la noche en el cuarto del señor Haruno si gusta. Los sofás se abren en camas bastante cómodas si quiere estar cerca.

La doctora se marcha cuando mi teléfono timbra.

Tu abuelo está siendo trasladado a un cuarto para observación durante la noche. La doctora Shizune es experta en su campo y sólo está admitiéndolo como una precaución. Hazme saber si necesitas algo. Sasuke.

Miro mi teléfono, sin palabras. ¿Esto es amable? ¿Raro? Levanto la mirada. Me siento como si estuviera siendo observada. ¿Cómo sabe tanto? Más importante, ¿cómo obtuvo mi número de teléfono?

La doctora Shizune entra de nuevo al cuarto con una camillera y anuncia que están listos para trasladarnos. La miro con más interés que antes. Ella está usando el uniforme estándar y una bata de laboratorio para doctor, pero no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que es. Unos enormes ojos azules enmarcados por pestañas oscuras tan espesas que me

pregunto si son falsas. Parecen de verdad. Su cabello negro brillante está cortado en un estilo bob. No hay ni una hebra de cabello fuera de lugar.

Me encuentro preguntándome si esta es la clase de mujer por la Sasuke se inclina.

Perfecta, pulida, incluso en uniforme. Mi curiosidad se pregunta si han dormido juntos.

Ambos trabajan en el mismo hospital. El personal siempre está acostándose entre ellos, al menos en los dramas médicos que veo en la televisión. Podrían estar durmiendo actualmente para lo que sé. El pensamiento provoca que una ola de molestia destelle a través de mí.

Nos sentamos esperando por horas. Luego tropecé con Sasuke y en cuestión de minutos la doctora Shizune estaba a nuestro lado. ¿Sasuke me está haciendo un favor? ¿O Shizune está haciéndole un favor a Sasuke?

La camillera es una pequeña chica quien se presenta como Ten Ten. No parece lo

suficientemente grande para maniobrar una cama de hospital a través de los pasillos, pero abre las ruedas de la cama con un seguro tirón de su pie y nos lleva fuera de la sala de emergencia con una facilidad que desmiente su tamaño.

Expreso mi admiración por su fuerza y ella se ríe.

―Soy mamá ―me dice―. Un hombre adulto en una cama de ruedas es mucho más fácil que niños en un cochecito doble, confía en mí.

Me río y me quedo atrás mientras ella maneja la cama alrededor de una esquina y hacia un elevador. Presiona el botón en el cinco y habla con mi abuela mientras reviso mi teléfono de nuevo. Debería contestar. ¿Verdad?

Gracias.

De nada, Sakura.

¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

La base de datos del hospital. Estás en la lista de contactos de emergencia del archivo de tu abuelo.

Eso parece un mal uso de la base de datos del hospital. Y una violación a las leyes de HIPPO.

¡HIPPO!

¡Maldito auto corrector! HIPAA.

Creo que tu regaño perdió un poco su lustre ante la palabra hippo.

Sí. Un poco.

¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Sakura?

¿En general, o tuyo?

Mío.

Seguro.

Entonces es nuestro secreto.

Me muerdo mi labio para reprimir una sonrisa mientras meto el teléfono en mi

bolsillo. Ten Ten expertamente nos guía a través de la puerta del cuarto 5853 y asegura las ruedas de la camilla en su lugar antes de desearle al abuelo una pronta recuperación. Me quedo y los acomodo. Más por mí que por ellos. Necesito saber que están bien antes de

irme.

Me dicen que tienen una buena oferta por la casa y que han encontrado un par de

lugares en Islamorada, Suna. Es un pueblo de islas localizadas en los Cayos de Suna,

me dicen. Temperatura promedio de ochenta y nueve grados, días soleados y agua cristalina para bucear. Mis abuelos sólo están en sus sesenta. Son activos y están en excelente forma, les encantaría un clima que les permitiera más tiempo al aire libre.

Los animo a que tomen la oferta y vayan. A que no pasen otro invierno en Konoha

cuando Suna está a un corto viaje en avión. Creo que finalmente están aceptando que me graduaré en la primavera y no voy a regresar para vivir con ellos.

Le escribo un mensaje de texto a Kiba y le pregunto si puede recogerme y llevarme de

regreso al campus. Acepta, así que les doy un último abrazo a mis abuelos y voy al

vestíbulo para esperar.

Saliendo del elevador cuando llega al vestíbulo, encuentro que está más lleno que antes. Doy dos pasos antes de ver a Sasuke. Está de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome. Está hablando con otro doctor en una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgado alrededor de su cuello.

Titubeo por un momento. ¿Está esperando por mí? ¿Por qué? Decido que no voy a

interrumpirlo y sigo caminando, con intenciones de encontrar un banco afuera donde pueda sentarme a esperar mientras Kiba llega por mí.

Salgo del hospital y soy golpeada por una ráfaga de aire frío. Tal vez esperaré adentro mejor. Me doy vuelta y me dirijo de regreso al interior, encontrando los ojos de Sasuke aún sobre mí. Es extraño. No hay donde sentarse desde donde aún puedo ver los carros llegando, así que me paro enfrente de las ventanas de vidrio en cambio.

―Hablé con el encargado de radiología y la doctora Shizune. Su espalda y cuello

están bien. Sólo lo dejarán para observar la contusión.

Sasuke está justo a mi lado. Tengo que levantar un poco la cabeza para ver su rostro. Por lo general no estoy de pie a su lado. Es más alto de lo que pensé.

―Gracias. Con quien sea que hablaras, funcionó. Finalmente vimos a un doctor y nos trasladó inmediatamente. ―Desaté mi sudadera de mi cintura y deslicé mis manos dentro de las mangas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, su mirada recorriendo mi rostro.

―¿Qué tal funcionaron los condones?

¿Qué? Estoy atónita. No puede preguntarme eso. Lo miro, pero él no está dando marcha atrás en lo más mínimo. Está mirándome como si esperara que le contestara.

―No los he usado aún. ―No estoy segura de porqué estoy respondiéndole a este hombre. Su pregunta esta fuera de lugar. Aun así me siento obligada a contestarle.

―¿Vas a hacerlo?

¿Qué me está preguntando exactamente? ¿Si planeo tener sexo? ¿O si estoy planeando cuidarme cuando tenga sexo?

―Sí.

Está en silencio ahora. Su mandíbula apretada.

―Has esperado mucho tiempo.

―Así es. ―¿A dónde está yendo con esto?

―¿Él vale la pena? ―Los ojos de Sasuke son oscuros, aun así su expresión es de

curiosidad.

Oh. Allí es a donde está yendo con esta conversación. Alguna clase de interrogatorio de "te está respetando" de padres. Tengo veintiuno. No necesito esto de él.

―Tal vez no es sobre él. Tal vez es sobre mí. ―Estoy enojada ahora. ¿Quién es él para cuestionarme sobre cualquier cosa de esto? ¿Y por qué le estoy respondiendo? ¿Por mi lujuria fuera de lugar?

La bocina de un carro suena afuera y mi atención se desvía del rostro de Sasuke. Kiba está afuera, parado en la línea donde no hay estacionamiento, tratando de llamar mi atención.

―¿Es él? ― está de pie incluso más cerca de lo que lo estuvo antes.

―Sí.

―Sakura…

Lo interrumpo. He tenido suficiente de esto.

―Gracias, doctor Uchiha, por todo. Usaré los condones, lo prometo. Incluso buscaré

instrucciones en Youtube así no voy a arruinarlo, ¿está bien? Así que no se preocupe por mí. Lo tengo todo cubierto. ―Me reí―. Literalmente, me aseguraré de que esté cubierto, ¿bien?

Parece sorprendido. ¿Nadie le había hecho frente a su mierda?

―Mi transporte está aquí. ―Sacudo mi cabeza―. Mi novio está aquí ―corrijo–. Gracias por su ayuda con mi abuela y sus repetidas charlas sobre el sexo seguro. Le

prometo que no apareceré en la clínica embarazada.

―Sakura. ―Ahora Sasuke suena enojado. ¿Por qué demonios lo está? No me gusta su tono. ¿Quién es este hombre para mí? Nadie. Kiba está afuera esperando por mí. Kiba quien nunca me da señales confusas. Kiba quien deja claro que me quiere. Kiba quien no es una pareja inapropiada.

―Gracias, doctor Uchiha. Adiós. ―Me alejo.


	8. SIETE

-¡Vámonos! ―canta Ino mientras la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. Está sonriéndome como si tuviésemos planes interesantes. Entró en mi habitación de la residencia sin previo aviso, con abrigo, con el cabello

rubio recogido en una cola de caballo baja. Está lista para ir.

Estoy acostada en mi cama abrazada a un libro para mi clase de ética empresarial.

Estoy lista para ir a ninguna parte.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunto. Estoy bastante segura de que lo sé, pero soy la reina de la negación.

Por cierto, mi ex novio Sasori está ahora muy feliz saliendo con un entrenador

personal, llamado Deidara. Los vi una vez en la calle 34, de la mano y riendo sobre alguna broma compartida. Parecían felices y había sentido una oleada de celos. No por Sasori.

Siempre supe en algún nivel que estábamos juntos porque era fácil, hasta que Sasori salió del clóset y me sentí dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso. ¿Porqué ese paso? Es un riesgo.

Mi madre quedó embarazada a los dieciséis años. No tengo idea de lo cuidadosa que era o no. Por lo que recuerdo de ella no tenía cuidado de nada. Todo lo que sé, es que no quiero ser como ella. No quiero pagarles a mis abuelos por acogerme y criarme, repitiendo ese ciclo. Y nunca quiero ponerme en una posición en la que tendría que elegir entre el aborto, adopción o pedir ayuda.

El sexo era un gran riesgo. ¿Eso es paranoico? ¿Por evitar el sexo porla pequeña posibilidad de que la píldora sería un fracaso y podría terminar embarazada? Quizás. Pero mis primeros años dejaron un gran impacto en mí. No voy a ir allí, así que Sasuke puede empujar sus discursos de sexo seguro en su culo. Soy la última chica que necesita oírlo.

Así que cuando vi a Sasori y a su novio en la calle ese día, me sentí un poco nostálgica sobre lo que tenían juntos. ¿Quién no quiere eso?

Kiba ha estado coqueteando conmigo desde tercer año de secundaria. No le hice caso, en su mayoría. No fue tan serio. Él siempre estaba con una chica u otra. Cuando empezamos las clases este otoño terminamos juntos en Ética Empresarial y esta vez cuando coqueteaba, lo animé a ello.

―Sabes a dónde vamos, Sakura. Nuestros pubis no van a encerarse por sí mismos

―dice Ino, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

―Por favor, nunca digas la palabra pubis de nuevo.

Ino agarra una sudadera con capucha de la parte posterior de la silla y me la arroja.

―Vamos. Tenemos una cita.

―¿Cómo entraste en el edificio de todos modos? ―le pregunto poniéndome mis

viejas Uggs y agarro mi bolsa.

―Me encontré con Tema enfrente, me dejó entrar.

Al salir de la puerta principal de Jacobsen, tomamos la acera hacia la parada de

autobús más cercana a la universidad. Es una hermosa tarde en Konoha. El aire tiene ese fresco olor que sólo viene con el otoño.

Me pongo la sudadera encima de mi cabeza mientras caminamos, metiendo mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo delantero.

―¿Cualquier cosa que deba saber antes de esta cita? ―pregunto, mirando a Ino mientras caminamos.

―No. Deja de ser cobarde. Te vas a desnudar con Anko. Ella va a aplicar la cera a tus partes de dama y luego rasgara el vellode raíz hasta que esté tan suave como el culo de un bebé.

―¿Eh? Es extraño cuan aprensiva estoy sobre esto, debido a tu vívida descripción.

―Viré para evitar a un ciclista―. Quiero decir, suena muy bien. Debo ser yo.

―Está claro que eres sólo tú ―responde Ino mientras abordamos el autobús de los estudiantes. Podemos tomar este hasta el borde del campus y luego caminar por la calle Sansom.

―¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? ―le pregunto a Ino mientras frunce el ceño a su teléfono móvil.

―Volver a casa ―contesta, sus pulgares volando sobre la pantalla táctil de su teléfono, tecleando un mensaje de texto―. Mi hermano se va a casar.

―¡Oh! Eso suena divertido. ―Creo que hubiera sido divertido crecer con hermanos.

El hermano de Ino es un poco mayor que ella, pero aun así, un hermano mayor habría sido agradable―. ¿Tomarás el tren? ―Ino creció en algún lugar fuera de la ciudad de Suna. El tren entre Konoha y Suna es una forma común de viajar.

―Mejor que tomar el tren ―contesta con un toque final a su teléfono. Sonríe.

Estoy confundida por su respuesta.

―¿Alguien está conduciendo para recogerte?

―No. ―Cruza las piernas y descansa el teléfono en su muslo―. El profesor Sarutobi me llevará a casa.

Nunca estoy segura de qué tan seriamente debo tomar este enamoramiento que tiene

con el profesor Sarutobi. Aunque últimamente raya en una obsesión. Lo mencionó de manera intermitente durante años, pero nunca le faltaba un novio. Además él es un profesor.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunto―. ¿El profesor Asuma te va a acercar a Suna? ―Sé que sueno dudosa. El profesor Sarutobi es muy guapo y diez años mayor que nosotras. Al menos. Por no hablar de que es un profesor. Tan completamente fuera de los

límites.

No estoy juzgando. Mi enamoramiento de Sasuke resultó ser aún más inapropiado de lo que me había imaginado. Simplemente no quiero que Ino salga herida. Ino tiende a

conseguir lo que quiere, pero me temo que esta vez quiere algo que simplemente no puede tener.

Ino abre la boca para responder cuando suena su teléfono. Mira la pantalla y sonríe

antes de darme una gran sonrisa.

―Sí, lo hará. ―Presiona el botón de respuesta verde y lleva el teléfono a su oreja. Con una voz dulce que no estoy familiarizada, responde―: ¿Sí, profesor Sarutobi?

Hace una pausa, asumo que escucha.

―¿Así que ahora quieres que me detenga con el título de profesor, Asuma? ―Su voz es firme, pero su pie rebota mientras habla―. Voy a estar lista a las ocho. ―Su pie esta inmóvil ahora y está jugando con un hilo suelto en un agujero en sus vaqueros―. Vivo en Stouh, Asuma. Estaré esperando enfrente a las ocho. Adiós. ―Presiona el botón rojo de colgar en su teléfono y suspira.

La echo un vistazo, miles de preguntas escritas en mi cara.

―Asuma Sarutobi es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Él es también el padrino en su

boda este fin de semana. Soy una dama de honor. ―Mete el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo―. Él no quería llevarme a Suna, por lo que envié un mensaje a mi hermano y le dije que iba a tener que tomar el tren sola esta noche. ―Se encoge de hombros y ofrece un pequeño puchero―. Porque sabía que él le diría a Asuma para que me lleve y Asuma no puede decirle a mi hermano que no quiere estar atrapado en un auto a solas conmigo. Debido a mis... ―Se detiene y hace la señal de comillas de aire con dedos―… avances inapropiados.

―Vaya. ―Hay tanto para responder a esa declaración que no estoy segura por dónde empezar.

―¿Verdad? Está siendo ridículo. No me queda mucho tiempo.

―¿Tiempo? ―cuestiono.

―Sí. Nos graduamos en siete meses. No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme en Konoha después de eso. Esta es la ventana óptima para hacer que se enamore de mí.

―Um.

―Él finalmente está soltero ―continúa―. Necesito que me acepte antes de que

encuentre a alguien más y antes de que me gradúe.

―¿Aceptarte?

―Esa última novia, simplemente no. ―Niega―. No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que me va a apreciar en comparación. Supongo que debo darle las gracias por eso. Pero no lo haré.

No estoy segura de cómo responder a eso, pero la conversación termina cuando hemos llegado a nuestra parada. Salimos en Sansom con Ino a la cabeza.

―Este lugar luce desagradable ―digo mientras subimos las escaleras de la muerte.

―Relájate. No te permitiría obtener una cera brasileña desagradable. ―Ino abre la

puerta―. Ten un poco de fe, perra.

Ino nos registra mientras tomo un asiento para esperar. Un minuto más tarde, una

chica guapa sale de un cuarto trasero y abraza a Ino. Ella mira hacia mí y sonríe.

―¡Hola! Soy Anko. ―Espera. ¿Esta es nuestra depiladora? Luce sólo unos pocos años mayor que nosotras. Me imaginaba una bonita mujer de más edad, con la que nunca tropezaría de nuevo.―¿Así que, quién de ustedes quiere ser la primera? ―Anko mira entre nosotras. Esta chica tiene las cejas más perfectas que he visto nunca. Me pregunto si se las depila ella

misma.

―Ella va a ir primero ―decimos al mismo tiempo.

―Oh, no, vas primero. Antes que te acobardes.

―Bien ―me quejo en respuesta. Me bajo del sofá y Ino hace lo mismo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunto.

―Voy contigo.

―Uh, no. Eso no puede ser normal. Trazo el límite en que tú mires.

―Sí, eso no está bien. No puedes venir con Sophie, si no te quiere ―dice Anko con

firmeza. Me sorprende. Tiene un ambiente estilo hippie y un anillo enla nariz. Pensé que invitaría a Ino con los brazos abiertos.

¡Sí!

―Sí, Ino, eso no está bien. ―Sonrío con aire de suficiencia y ondeo la mano en mi

camino a la trastienda.


	9. OCHO

-Quítate el pantalón y recuéstate. ―Anko está agitando una olla con cera en una encimera instalada a lo largo de la pared.

Vacilo un instante. ¿Sólo quitarme el pantalón? Me la imaginé saliendo de la habitación y trayéndome al menos una bata de papel para cubrirme. Ino estaba equivocada. La visita al ginecólogo fue menos incómoda que esto.

Anko vuelve la cabeza y me ve simplemente ahí de pie.

―También tu ropa interior. Haremos un brasileño completo, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo. Asiento y me quito los zapatos sin agacharme. Desabrocho y me quito el pantalón antes de doblarlo y ponerlo en una silla vacía con mi bolsa. También, mi ropa interior. Esto es extraño. Me la quito y miro mi pantalón doblado. Debería meter mi ropa interior dentro de mi pantalón, ¿verdad? Sé que estoy aquí de pie desnuda, pero no quiero que vea mi ropa interior simplemente apoyada en la silla.

Echo un vistazo hacia abajo. Calcetines. Maldita sea, con los calcetines de nuevo.

¿Puestos o no? Puestos. Sin duda puestos. Ella no va a depilar mis pies. Salto sobre la mesa y me recuesto. Aquí no hay carteles en el techo. Meto mis manos en el bolsillo de mi sudadera con capucha. Es tan raro que sólo esté desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

Anko se aleja de la olla con cera y me inspecciona. Literalmente.

―Bueno, vamos a ver con lo que tenemos que trabajar. Sube las rodillas y colócalas a un lado. Como una rana.

―¡No hay carteles en el techo! ―Dejo escapar.

―¿Qué? ―Anko se ve confundida.

―Um. Deberías tener un cartel. En el techo. Para que lo mire. ¿O tal vez un televisor?

―Miro a Anko. Sin embargo ella ya no está mirándome. Tiene un gran palo de helado con cera en la mano y está a punto de untarlo en mi cuerpo.

Esto es todo. Estoy a punto de morir. De la humillación. Mi mano tropieza con el

celular aún metido en el bolsillo de mi sudadera con capucha. Debería enviar un mensaje de despedida. Saco mi teléfono. Le mando un mensaje de texto a Ino y le digo que la odio.

La primera capa de cera toca mi piel. No es tan malo. Es cálido. Incluso un poco agradable. Excepto el hecho que estoy recostada medio desnuda en una mesa, delante de una mujer que acabo de conocer.

Anko deja caer el palo en la basura y presiona un paño sobre la cera. Presionándolo hacia abajo con su mano. Sí. Esto es fantástico.

No.

Anko presiona una palma contra mi abdomen y despega la cera con la otra.

Espero un dolor cegador combinado con un destello de luz blanca invitándome a pasar al otro lado. Ay. Eso dolió. Pero no creo que vaya a matarme. No fue tan malo. Arde un poco.

Es más vergonzoso que nada. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro que no me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo.

Anko regresa con otro palo lleno de cera. La extiende y arranca.

―¡Luce bien! ―Emite un sonido desde entre mis muslos―. ¡A tu novio le va a encantar esto!

―Sí ―le respondo―. Estoy segura que lo hará. Así que, ¿te depilas tú misma?

―Oh, no ―responde Anko―. Nos depilamos entre nosotros.

―¿Qué?

―Los otros depiladores. Sólo agarramos al que no está ocupado y lo hacemos entre nosotros.

―¿Dejas a tus compañeros de trabajo depilar tu vagina? ¿A gente que ves todos los días? ¿Y con la que te reúnes después del trabajo para tomar una copa?

Anko se ríe.

―Sí. ¿A quién le importa? ―Se encoge de hombros―. Aunque, tienes que tener cuidado con tus compañeros de trabajo. A veces nos molestamos entre nosotros por una risa.

―¿Chistes prácticos con cera? ―pregunto.

―Exactamente. En una ocasión. ―Tiene que parar porque está riendo―. Una vez

Keiko depiló el arbusto de Akane en la forma de una galleta de peces de colores. ―Trato de revisar discretamente mi vagina en caso que Ino haya preparado alguna broma pesada a mis regiones inferiores―. Akane estaba en alguna fase de los 80 en que sólo estaba haciendo su línea del bikini. ―Anko ha recuperado la compostura―. Totalmente inaceptable, por

supuesto.

―Obviamente. ―No estoy de acuerdo, pero estoy medio desnuda sobre una mesa y Anko está controlando el destino de mi vello vaginal, por lo que asiento.

―Quiero decir, conseguir algunos calentadores si estás en lo retro. ¿Cierto?

―Afortunadamente Anko no espera a que responda antes de continuar―. Así que Akane ni siquiera se da cuenta. Hasta la noche en que su marido baja en ella y comienza a reír tan fuerte que tienen que parar. ―Anko intenta no reírse, lo que provoca que se le escape un bufido.

―¿Entonces qué hizo? ―pregunto―. ¿Lo arregló ella misma? ¿O vive con ello?

―Oh, no. ―De repente Anko está muy seria―. Eso no está bien, Sakura. Nunca

depiles tu propia vagina. ―Niega con la cabeza―. Nunca. Depilarte tú misma es un

infierno. El dolor es totalmente diferente cuando te lo estás infligiendo a ti misma. ―Ondea hacia mi vagina―. No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

―No. ―Estoy de acuerdo―. No es tan malo. Pensé que iba a doler más.

Anko asiente y arranca otra tira de vello de mi cuerpo, a continuación, examina su

trabajo.

―Hay un par descarriados. Espera. ―Regresa y se inclina sobre mi entrepierna con un par de pinzas y tira.

Oh. Mi. Dios. ¿Por qué duele mucho más un vello a la vez? No puedo creer que ésta

mujer se cierna sobre mi vagina con un par de pinzas. Quiero decirle que no se moleste, Kiba puede lidiar con unos cuantos vellos descarriados, pero siento que sería de mala educación decirle cómo hacer su trabajo. En mi vagina.

Mi teléfono suena. Es una foto de un gatito. En un bikini.

No seas una gatita, depílate tus partecitas, tipeó Ino.

―¡Casi termino! ―dice Anko ―. Ahora eleva las rodillas hasta el techo y sostenlas.

¿Acaba de pedirme que le muestre mi culo?

―¿Qué? ―pregunto.

―Ahora tenemos que retirar el vello entre las mejillas. ―Anko levanta mi pierna por

mí y la dobla para que mi rodilla se encuentre en un ángulo de noventa grados―. Aquí, pon tu mano debajo de la rodilla. Ahora agarra la otra. ―Se da vuelta para agarrar otro palo cubierto de cera mientras me pongo en coma mental para hacer frente a esta humillación―. Deja caer las rodillas abiertas lo más que puedas. ―Anko está extendiendo la cera entre las mejillas de mi trasero. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que tenía vello allí. Me

pregunto ¿cuánto vello tengo allí? Santa mierda, ¿acaso Sasuke vio el vello de mi trasero?

De repente estoy agradecida con Ino. Al menos Kiba no tendrá que verlo.

―¡También hacemos Vajazzling aquí! Cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, lo

podemos hacer. ―No puedo creer que Anko esté ofreciéndome adornar mi vagina con cristales mientras limpia la cera entre las mejillas de mi trasero―. Hago una Hello Kitty muy buena.

―Um, ¿de acuerdo?

―Tus calcetines. ―Anko gesticula hacia mis pies que están colgando en el aire. Olvidé que llevo calcetines de Hello Kitty. Debería reconsiderar la oferta de mis abuelos de vivir con ellos en Suna después de la graduación. Podría donar toda mi colección de calcetines a Buena Voluntad y no usar nada salvo chanclas en Suna.

―¡Todo listo! ―Leah lanza la última tira a la basura y agarra un espejo y lo mantiene

entre mis piernas―. ¿Ves? Se ve muy bien. ―Está sonriéndome. ¿Acaso quiere que le eche un vistazo a mi vagina y la felicite? Doy una rápida mirada en el espejo. Cierto, se ve diferente sin vello.

―Se ve bien ―le respondo cortésmente. Empiezo a bajarme de la mesa.

―¡Espera! ¡Necesitas aloe! ―Anko coloca un montón de aloe en su mano y la extiende sobre mi vagina. Con su mano. Mi humillación es completa.

Me levanto de la mesa y me visto tan rápido como es posible mientras Anko limpia la mesa y me da instrucciones del cuidado posterior. Me dice que también hace faciales de leche de cabra orgánica y me entrega un cupón para un facial gratis con mi segunda cera brasileña. Todavía no estoy convencida de esta cosa de la depilación con cera, pero estoy bastante segura que no voy a apuntarme para un tratamiento facial y depilación brasileña

con la misma persona en un futuro próximo.

De vuelta en el vestíbulo Ino intenta darme un choca esos cinco, pero sólo vocalizo,

Te odio, y me desplomo en el sofá a esperar mientras ella va por su cera.


	10. NUEVE

-Te vas a quedar toda la noche con Kiba, ¿verdad? ―Temari está tumbada en su

cama, ojeando una revista y mirándome alistarme.

―Sí. ―Volteo mi atención hacia el espejo y termino de aplicar delineador en mi ojo izquierdo antes de aplicar rímel en mis pestañas.

―¿Estas segura? ―La revista revoloteó cuando la cerró―. ¿No vas a volver por un

condón? ¿O por tu cepillo de dientes?

―Nop ―le respondo―. Ya están ambos en mi bolso. ―Me examino en el espejo. Mis

ojos verdes parecen enormes. Ricé mi cabello en despeinadas ondas que caen hasta la mitad de mi espalda―. La habitación es toda tuya. Eres libre de empalarte a ti misma en la polla de Shikamaru en completa privacidad.

Temari deja de girar los extremos de su cabello rubio de entre sus dedos.

―¿Empalarme a mí misma? ―Se ríe―. Eso suena como un Inoismo.

Me rocío en perfume.

―¡Hey! Eso se me ocurrió a mí, muchas gracias.

―¿Qué harán esta noche? Además de romper tu himen.

Sostengo dos pares de pendientes y Tema apunta a los de la mano derecha.

―Vamos a Thai que está sobre la calle Chestnut ―respondo mientras deslizo los

pendientes a través de los pequeños agujeros en los lóbulos de mis orejas―. ¿Qué harán Shikamaru y tú?

―Sólo follaremos.

―Bien. ―Me siento en el borde de mi cama para ponerme mis botas negras de tacón sobre medias negras. Medias lisas negras. Tuve que cavar alrededor de mi cajón para

encontrar estas, pero soy tan presumida que he planeado al menos una vez esta semana―. Esto está bien para el Thai, ¿verdad? ―pregunto, indicando mi jean y me suéter rosa.

Temari agita una mano desdeñosa hacia mí.

―Es perfecto. El sitio Thai en University City no es tan lujoso. ―Escribe un texto en

su celular―. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Cruzo mis piernas y me recuesto en mi cama, apoyando mi peso sobre mis manos.

―No. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Quiero terminar con esto. Esperé demasiado

tiempo. ―Hago una mueca―. Eso suena horrible, ¿no? Pobre Kiba.

Temari resopla.

―Pobre pequeño chico colegial. Las vírgenes sexys se sacrifican a sí misma en su polla.

Me río mientras mi celular me alerta de que tengo un mensaje. Echándole un vistazo, me pongo de pie.

―Kiba está abajo esperando por mí. Te veré mañana. ―Agarro una chaqueta antes de tomar el elevador hasta la planta baja de mi dormitorio, Jacobsen Hall.

Estoy esperando ver a Kiba esperándome con una de sus grandes sonrisas felices que hacen que los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se destaquen. En lugar de ello, lo encuentro hablando con Page Gladson. No la conozco muy bien. Es una compañera en mi título en negocios y sé que vive en algún lugar de Jacobsen, pero no estoy segura en cuál piso. Lleva un pantalón suelto Juicy Coulture con estampados en todo el culo y una camiseta gris. Sin

maquillaje y su cabello rubio esta amontonado en la parte superior de su cabeza en un nudo complicado.

Señala con el dedo en el rostro de Kiba mientras le habla. La respuesta de Kiba es un encogimiento de hombros. Parece aburrido. Mis botas de tacón hacen clic sobre el suelo de baldosas, anunciando mi llegada. Paige deja caer su mano y da un paso atrás.

―Hey, Paige. ―Le sonrío y deslizo un brazo en la cintura de Kiba. Él viste jean oscuros, una camisa a cuadros azul con botones en el frente y converse. Es un gran cambio desde su atuendo normal de aula, jogging y camisetas de Konoha Ninjas. Se ve muy

bien y repentinamente estoy más entusiasmada con esta noche de lo que estaba hace unos minutos.

Paige cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, pero su postura no es defensiva. ¿Está…

recelosa?

―Hey, Sakura. ―Mira a Mike y de nuevo a mí―. No sabía que ustedes dos estaban

juntos.

―Sí ―le contesto, confundida. ¿Page fue una vez de cita con Kiba? A él nunca le faltó compañía femenina, pero no lo recuerdo con Paige. Ella no parece celosa, simplemente extraña.

―Nos vemos la semana que viene en la clase del profesor Iruka, Paige ―le dice

Kiba. Agarra mi mano y me tira hacia la puerta después de él.

Su auto está estacionado en el frente del estacionamiento de quince-minutos. Abre el auto con el mando a distancia, pero se detiene en el lado del pasajero y abre la puerta para mí, cerrándola después de que entro, de forma segura, al interior.

Un momento después, está deslizándose en el asiento del conductor y arranca el

motor del nuevo Camaro. Su padre es dueño de un concesionario de Chevrolet en los suburbios de Exton y Kiba conduce un flujo constante de autos nuevos.

―¿Sobre qué estaba Paige tan animada? ¿Algo en la clase del profesor Iruka?

Kiba no quitaba los ojos de la carretera.

―Sí. Te ves hermosa, nena. ―Entrelaza nuestros dedos y lleva nuestras manos unidas a sus labios, besando la parte posterior de la mía.

―Tú también. ―Aprieto su mano, Paige olvidada.

Caminamos de la mano por Chestnut después de que Kiba estacionara en un garaje cercano. Me estoy riendo por algo que acaba de decir. Me gusta mucho Kiba. Estoy contenta de estar con él esta noche.

University City es un hervidero de gente. Es una hermosa noche de sábado en Konoha. El sol ya se ha puesto y está frío afuera. La oscuridad y la temperatura proporcionan un manto de romanticismo a la noche.

A nuestro alrededor, las parejas, salen y entran en los restaurantes o esperan a lo largo de la acera tratando de tomar un taxi. Las bocinas de los autos suenan, las farolas brillan en la oscuridad y me encanta estar en el medio de todo.

Hay unos diez a quince minutos de espera para una mesa cuando llegamos al restaurante Tailandés. Tienen un bar, así que encontramos una mesa alta vacía para

apoyarnos y tomar una copa mientras esperamos.

Después de media cerveza para Kiba y medio Riesling para mí, Kiba me acerca más.

Creo que sólo va a acariciar mi cabello, pero en cambio susurra en mi oído:

―¿Cómo fue la cita de la depilación? ―Luego se inclina hacia atrás con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

Siento el calor en mi rostro mientras sonrío y agacho mi cabeza lejos de su mirada.

―Todo salió bien, gracias ―le digo, entonces me río de mi estúpida respuesta formal.

Cuando miro de regreso, él está sonriendo también.

Resulta que Ino tenía razón. Se siente tan diferente estar descubierta allí. Estoy

segura que me voy a acostumbrar a la sensación, pero he estado ligeramente encendida desde que lo había hecho hace dos días. Estoy muy consciente del peso de mi jean sobre el trozo de ropa interior de encaje que llevo, me hace sentir un poco atrevida, un poco subida de tono.

Kiba toma mi barbilla con una mano y coloca un suave beso en mis labios. La otra mano está en mi cadera y su pulgar se ha deslizado bajo mi suéter y descansa directamente sobre mi piel caliente. Estoy casi lista para decirle que debemos abandonar los planes para la cena y regresar a su dormitorio cuando nos llaman por una mesa disponible.

Kiba sostiene mi mano y me lleva detrás de la anfitriona, luego me sigue dentro del

restaurante. La anfitriona nos sienta en nuestra mesa, dejando caer dos menús antes de partir.

―Gracias. ―Sonrío mientras Kiba me da uno de los menús. Abre su menú y estoy a

punto de hacer lo mismo cuando mis ojos se mueven a una mesa ligeramente por detrás de Kiba, a la derecha.

Sasuke.


	11. Comunicado

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño maratón de 3 capítulos de hoy, es mi forma de pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer.

A partir de hoy publicaré todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, dos capítulos por día.

La historia cuenta con 34 capítulos y un epílogo.

Y con respecto a mi otra historia La Canción de Sakura, tengo intención de continuarla, sólo que a problemas familiares la dejé abandonada, y como me trae recuerdos dolorosos todavía no me siento con fuerza para continuarla. A todos los seguidores de ella, mil disculpas.


	12. DÍEZ

Me está mirando directamente, nuestros ojos unidos mientras mi mente discurre. Mi buen humor se desvanece cuando imagino toda una velada con mi ginecólogo de chaperón.

―Hola, soy Konan. ―La mesera ha llegado―. ¿Puedo traerles alguna bebida

mientras examinan el menú?

Kiba ordena una Coca cola y yo una segunda copa de vino. Cruzo mis piernas bajo la mesa y vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke. Sigue mirándome. No ha sonreído para saludarme ni una vez. ¿Quizás debería sonreír? Lo intento y su mandíbula se aprieta en respuesta, sus labios no se mueven.

―¿Qué pediras? ―pregunta Kiba, devolviendo mi atención a él.

Ni siquiera he visto el menú. Bajo la mirada, pretendiendo que he estado revisándolo.

―Pad Thai. ―Le doy una enorme sonrisa y cierro el menú, poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

Me acomodo en mi asiento para así poder mirar la mesa de Sasuke. Sus labios se están moviendo y noto, por primera vez, que no está solo. Hay una hermosa mujer pelirroja sentada frente a él. Está en una cita.

Ella usa un vestido color crema y botas para follar marrones de caña alta. Puedo verlos desde mi ventajoso lugar. La verdad es que luce muy elegante, con clase, supongo que está más cerca de su edad que yo. También supongo que no tiene un par de calcetines que digan "perra elegante" en los talones.

―¿Estas lista para ordenar? ―Konan ha vuelto, colocando nuestras bebidas en la

mesa y sacando una libreta y un lapicero. Sonríe y nos observa esperando. Nos miramos y asentimos. Anota nuestras órdenes y mete la libreta en el bolsillo de su delantal, prometiendo volver pronto con un aperitivo. Ni siquiera escucho la orden de Kiba. Soy una mala cita.

Me enfoco en Kiba y lo hago hablar. Se especializa en negocios, y tiene un plan

definitivo para después de la graduación. Quiere abrir un lavadero de autos de lujo en el lote vacío junto al concesionario Chevi de su padre y una vez que esté listo y funcionando, abrirá una tienda de pintura personalizada para autos. Ya tiene el plan de negocios preparado para una clase desde el año pasado y es muy apasionado con ello. Quizás suene tonto, pero tiene una visión de su éxito. Eventualmente, aprenderá el negocio de su padre y lo tomará cuando este se retire.

Konan coloca una orden de pollo satay en nuestra mesa mostrando una cálida

sonrisa.

―¿Ustedes son estudiantes en Konn?

―Lo somos ―responde Kiba ―. ¿Eres una ex alumna?

―Sí, lo soy ―afirma―. Conocí a mi esposo allí. ―Nos sonríe, como si le

recordaramos a su esposo y a ella―. Nos encantaría que nuestra hija asistiera a Konn

después de la secundaria, pero está decidida a ir a Konn State. ¡A tres horas de distancia! ―Se encoge de hombros y suspira, como si no pudiera soportar el pensamiento de su bebé volando tan lejos del nido.

―¿En qué edificio vivías? ―pregunta Kiba, metiendo un trozo de pollo en su boca.

―Vivía en Frider Hall ―contesta riendo―. Teníamos un guardia de seguridad llamado señor Jiraiya, pero insistía en que lo llamáramos Ero-sensei.

―¡Ero-sensei! ―exclama Kiba ―. ¡El tipo aún sigue allí!

Hecho otro vistazo a la mesa de Sasuke mientras Kiba se ríe de las travesuras del

empleado más antiguo y amado del campus. Su comida ha llegado. Su cita está a la mitad de un sorbo de vino y él está tomando un bocado de fideos. Los dedos de su mano izquierda apoyados en la mesa de madera, a centímetros de su teléfono. Su dedo índice golpeteando la madera con ritmo lento y constante.

Miro su rostro y lo encuentro una vez más mirándome. Mi corazón se detiene y luego

se acelera. ¿Por qué sigue viéndome? Observo de soslayo a Kiba que sigue distraído con la mesera. Me sorprende que la cita de Luke no haya notado la falta de contacto visual, ya que sus ojos parecen estar principalmente en mí.

Pronto tengo la sensación de que la pelirroja esta medio girada en su asiento para observarme. Luce más curiosa que hostil mientras lo hace.

Es impresionante. Su maquillaje es perfecto, piel pálida, ojos rojos irradiando

inteligencia y conocimiento. Conocimiento carnal. Los dos se conocen en un nivel corporal muy fluido. Me encantaría engañarme y creer que es su hermana, pero esta mujer definitivamente no está relacionada con Sasuke. No son hermanos. Ni medios hermanos. Ni siquiera hermanastros.

Se vuelve hacia Sasuke y dice algo, él me mira por un momento más antes de

responderle.

―Tendré sus entradas en pocos minutos ―indica Konan y va a la mesa siguiente. Le

sonrío a Kiba y pongo una brocheta de pollo satay en mi plato.

―No puedo creer que el viejo Ero-sensei ha estado jugando las mismas bromas por

veinte años ―exclama Kiba.

―¿Veinte? Creo que ha estado en Konn los últimos sesenta años. ―Tomo un bocado.

―Sí. ―Ríe―. Creo que se graduó en 1960 y nunca se fue.

Me río y contesto:

―Espero que sea verdad. Aunque uno creería que los residentes de Frider advertirían a los nuevos cada verano.

―Nah ―se burla―. Es como un rito de iniciación. Además, el viejo ama meterse con los chicos nuevos. Se ha ganado ese privilegio. ―Sonríe mientras mi teléfono vibra.

―¡Oh! ―Señalo―. Debería revisar en caso de que sean mis abuelos. ―Tomo el

teléfono de mi bolso―. El accidente con la escalera de esta semana me volvió loca. Ver a mi abuelo en una cama de hospital fue horrible. Odio saber que están envejeciendo. ―Sonrío―. Tienes suerte de que tus padres estén lejos de envejecer.

―Sí, la tengo ―concuerda.

Desbloqueo mi teléfono y me congelo.

―¿Tus abuelos están bien? ―pregunta, preocupado.

―Sí ―respondo―, están bien. ―Lo cual técnicamente no es una mentira. Asumo que lo están porque el mensaje no es de ellos, es de Sasuke.


	13. ONCE

¿Te vas a casa con él?

Estoy tan atónita, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo responder.

Tal vez me fui a casa con él anoche. Tal vez sólo estamos reabasteciéndonos en

medio de un festival de follar de veinticuatro horas, Dr. Uchiha.

Tenga cuidado, señorita Haruno.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué me envía mensajes? ¡Él está en una cita! ¡Yo estoy en una cita! ¡No estamos en la misma cita! Presiono el botón de bloqueo en mi teléfono y lo coloco boca abajo sobre la mesa.

En la mesa de al lado, suena el teléfono de Sasuke. Se levanta de la mesa y le escucho decir a la persona llamándolo:

―Habla el Dr. Uchiha. ―Mientras camina hacia la parte delantera del restaurante. La

pelirroja no parece inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

―Voy a pasar al baño antes de que la comida llegue, nena. ―Kiba camina de regreso hacia la anfitriona y desaparece de la vista un momento antes de que Konan vuelva con un nuevo vaso de vino y nuestras comidas.

―Oh, gracias. ―Frunzo el ceño ante el vino―. Sin embargo, no pedí otro vaso.

―Tu novio lo hizo. ―Konan me sonríe cálidamente. Obviamente está encantada con Kiba, la mayoría de las mujeres lo están.

Miro el vino y me encojo de hombros. Oh, bueno, qué demonios. Tomo un sorbo y me quedo mirando mi comida. Sería grosero empezar sin él.

Uso el tiempo para comprobar a la pelirroja de nuevo. Su mesa ha sido limpiada y

pacientemente se desplaza a través de su teléfono esperando que Sasuke regrese.

Tomo otro sorbo. Kiba cambió por refresco cuando nos sentamos. Es tan considerado, sabiendo que está conduciendo y deteniéndose en una bebida. Él viene a ser una especie de

jugador en el campus, pero es un buen tipo.

Sasuke regresa. No se sienta, sólo se detiene junto a la mesa, inclinándose para decirle algo a su cita antes de enderezarse y sacar dinero en efectivo de su billetera para arrojarlo sobre la mesa.

Tira su silla hacia atrás y coloca una mano en su espalda, guiándola hacia el frente, ni siquiera mirándome mientras se dirigen hacia afuera. ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Me mira toda la noche, me manda mensajes mientras se encuentra en una cita con otra mujer, ¿luego sale de aquí sin mirar atrás? Sakura, contrólate. Estás a punto de salir de aquí con Kiba, ¿a quién le importa lo que el Dr. Uchiha hace o no? ¿Aunque cuál es su problema? No sé qué hacer con él, aparte de que es un doctor sexy que envía un montón de mensajes

contradictorios.

Tomo otro sorbo de vino y meto el cabello detrás de mi oreja. Cruzo y descruzo las

piernas. Estoy muy consciente de mi coño desnudo. Me siento como si la mitad de la sangre en mi cuerpo pulsa justo allí. Estoy adolorida. Aprieto, probando los músculos. Todo mi cuerpo se siente cálido y relajado. Vamos a empezar con este espectáculo, Kiba. Me muevo en mi asiento otra vez, disfrutando la presión entre mis muslos mientras aprieto mis piernas cruzadas.

Siento que alguien se mueve en mi espacio personal y giro la cabeza, esperando ver a

Kiba inclinándose para robar un beso. La sonrisa cae de mi cara cuando veo a Sasuke inclinado sobre mí.

―Tu cita tuvo que irse. Levántate. Te voy a llevar a casa.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y mi mente se activa. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde fue Kiba? ¿Por qué Sasuke está involucrado? ¿Kiba se encuentra bien? ¿Simplemente me voy en medio de una cita?

Parpadeo hacia Sasuke. Me giro de vuelta a la mesa delante de mí. Ahí están nuestras comidas sin tocar, no muy calientes, aun a la espera de ser comidas. Mis ojos se posan en mi vaso de vino a medio terminar. Por lo menos, no desperdicié eso. Agarro el vaso y me lo

bebo todo en un largo trago. Mantener la elegancia delante de Sasuke se ha convertido en mi especialidad.

Saca su billetera y deja un fajo de billetes en la mesa antes de tirar mi silla hacia atrás.

Levanto la vista y noto una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la camarera. Mis mejillas enrojecen de vergüenza. Entré con un hombre y voy a salir con otro, que acaba de pagar la cuenta de una comida que ni siquiera conseguí comer. No puedo comprender lo que está pasando en este momento, pero estoy más que feliz de salir de aquí y averiguarlo sin una audiencia.

Deslizo el teléfono de la mesa mientras me levanto, echando un vistazo alrededor. La

camarera está ocupada con una mesa. En realidad, nadie me está mirando. Excepto una niña pequeña rubia y gordita en la esquina. Ella definitivamente me mira.

Niña entrometida.

Sasuke ya tiene mi chaqueta en sus manos. Me deslizo el bolso sobre un hombro y empiezo a caminar hacia el frente. Mi celular sigue apretado en mi mano. Lo enciendo mientras camino y miro la pantalla. Tal vez Kiba trató de enviarme algún tipo de explicación, pero la pantalla está en blanco. No hay nuevas alertas. ¿Tengo señal? Sí. Abro la última conversación de mensajes entre Kiba y yo. ¿Tal vez me perdí algún mensaje? No.

"Estoy en el vestíbulo", fue el último mensaje que me envió, hace noventa minutos.

Camino por el restaurante hasta la puerta, sabiendo que Sasuke está justo detrás de mí.

Hay una masa de gente parada en la parte delantera esperando las mesas. Echo un vistazo alrededor, todavía esperando ver a Kiba, preguntándomepor qué me voy.

Tal vez está afuera fumando. Él no fuma. Pero aun así tendría más sentido que él simplemente desapareciendo. Me devano los sesos tratando de darle sentido a esto.

Estábamos pasando un buen rato. La noche iba bien. ¡Yo era una cosa segura, maldita sea!

Sabía que iba a irme a casa con él.

Sé que no se acobardó. No se volvió gay y huyó de aquí. No es posible que pudiera pasarme dos veces.

Llegamos a la puerta del restaurante y Sasuke se estira para abrirla. Las mangas de su camisa están arremangadas hasta el codo y noto los músculos de su antebrazo cuando vuelve a soltar la puerta, caminando conmigo. Mi mente regresa hace una hora cuando Kiba sostuvo la misma puerta abierta para mí. ¿En qué momento se arruinó tanto esta noche?

El aire fresco de afuera me despierta de mi estupor sorprendido. La acera está

concurrida. Doy un paso fuera del camino, deteniéndome frente al ventanal de la tienda cerrada de al lado. Me estremezco y comienzo a envolver los brazos a mi alrededor para protegerme del frío de la noche. Sasuke se detiene justo enfrente de mí y levanta la manga derecha de mi chaqueta, ordenándome silenciosamente que mete mi brazo antes de repetir el gesto con la izquierda.

Acomoda la chaqueta sobre mis hombros y la cierra. La acción me hace sentir pequeña, como una niña. Está de pie tan cerca que puedo distinguir las diminutas fibras de su suéter gris y el aroma de su loción para después de afeitar. Ahueca mi mandíbula e inclina mi cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

―Nunca vas a volver a ver a ese imbécil. ¿Me entiendes, Sakura?


	14. DOCE

Mi rabia es instantánea. Coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Sasuke y empujo,

solamente tengo éxito en desalojar su mano de mi rostro. No se mueve un

centímetro.

―¿Eres la razón por la que mi cita desapareció? ―Estoy furiosa―. ¿Qué te da el derecho? ―Mi corazón late tan rápido, mi sorpresa y la ira, un subidón de adrenalina. Sasuke está en silencio, mirándome como si yo fuera una niña que tiene una rabieta por un juguete negado.

Oh Dios. Me estremezco.

―¡No tengo un fetiche de papá, enfermo de mierda! ―me burlo de él.

Sasuke frota una mano por su rostro y murmura:

―Kami. ―Antes de envolver su mano alrededor de mi brazo y arrastrarme hacia la calle.

Abre la puerta del lado del pasajero de un auto deportivo negro elegante, estacionado en la calle y me sienta en el interior antes de que pueda oponerme. La puerta se cierra con apenas un sonido y estoy rodeada de cuero de lujo y elegancia.

Sasuke se desliza a mi lado, arranca el motor y sujeta el cinturón de seguridad en un solo movimiento suave antes de mirarme.

―Voy a asumir que ya no necesitas un asiento elevado para sujetarte. ―Su ojos

golpean a mi cinturón de seguridad desabrochado.

Estúpido. Tiro del cinturón de seguridad con más vigor de lo necesario y atasco la

hebilla. Sasuke introduce el auto sobre Chestnut en dirección este. Nos dirigimos en silencio antes de girar a la derecha en la calle 38.

―Vives en el campus, ¿cierto? ―pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

Realmente me lleva a casa. Esto no es un juego de poder-macho alfa que termina conmigo en la cama.

―Yo iba a dormir con él ―le digo en voz baja, no respondiendo a su pregunta―.

Tengo tus estúpidos condones en mi bolso. ―Le echo un vistazo. Está en silencio, sus ojos en la carretera. Volteo la cabeza y veo el paisaje en diapositivas―. Es mi elección acostarme con él, Dr. Uchiha. No estoy segura de porqué siquiera me diste una bolsa llena de

condones, si sólo me vas a bloquear la polla para su uso.

―No me llames Dr. Uchiha.

¿Esa es su respuesta? Me giro para mirarlo.

―¿Qué le dijiste a mi cita, Sasuke?

Sasuke me mira antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera.

―Le dije que te llevaría a casa.

―¿Por qué? ―Estoy confundida―. No entiendo.

Sasuke me mira brevemente.

―No es importante. Él es un idiota, Sakura. Te mereces algo mejor.

―¿Por qué? ―exijo.

Nos estamos acercando al campus ahora y deja caer el límite de velocidad. El interior

del coche es tranquilo, el viaje suave.

―Él estaba afuera en el teléfono diciéndole a su amigo que si no podía hablarte de hacer una cinta de sexo esta noche, tenía otra chica alineada para más adelante.

―Oh. ―Necesito procesar eso.

―¿Estas bien? ―Estamos en un semáforo. Me está mirando. Las pequeñas líneas

alrededor de los ojos se pliegan en preocupación. Miro fijamente por un segundo antes de estallar más fuerte de lo necesario, en el auto silencioso.

―¡No puedo creer que me he depilado para ese idiota!

Sasuke parece desconcertado mientras el auto detrás de nosotros da bocinazos. La luz esta verde.

―¡No me atreví a hacerlo yo misma! Porque al parecer depilarte a ti misma

simplemente no se hace. ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Pagué a alguien para que me hiciera una cera brasileña. ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es? ¿Extenderte desnuda en una mesa frente a una completa desconocida? ¿Tú? Espera. ―Pongo mis manos en señal de rendición―. Por

supuesto que sí. Eres ginecólogo. Ves mujeres desnudas en posiciones incómodas durante todo el día.

Me desplomo en el asiento del pasajero, colocando el codo en el alféizar de la ventana, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano.

―¿Todas las mujeres se excitan cuando las examinas, Sasuke? ―No espero una

respuesta―. Probablemente no. A pesar de que eres jodidamente ardientey no tienes pinta de ser ginecólogo, apuesto a que las mujeres normales no se mojan cuando entras en la habitación. Apuesto a que no se van a casa y se tocan imaginando que es tu mano en lugar de las suyas. ―Se aclara la garganta, pero estoy en una buena racha―. Hay algo malo en mí, Sasuke. He salido con un chico gay durante dos años y ahora tengo un fetiche del ginecólogo. ―Me rindo apoyando mi cabeza y simplemente me inclino contra la ventana―. Y soy un juez de mierda de carácter. Casi entregué mi virginidad a un idiota que iba a grabarme. ―Me estremezco―. Eww. ―Me siento y me retuerzo en mi asiento hacia él―. ¿La quieres, Sasuke? Porque la puedes tener.―Deslizo una mano en su muslo hasta que llego a un bulto muy notable. Hmm, creo que alguien me quiere.

Mi mano se retira con prontitud y retrocede en mi regazo. O no.

―¿Exactamente cuanto has bebido esta noche, Sakura?

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, descartando. No es que estén lejos los restaurantes de Chestnut hasta la Universidad. Sasuke ha estado dando vueltas a la misma manzana mientras yo balbuceaba.

―Tomé un par de copas de vino, pero no he comido ―respondo defensivamente―. Alguien terminó mi cita antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

―¿En qué edificio vives? ―pregunta, girando a la derecha en la calle Sansom mientras serpentea el bloque de nuevo.

―Vivo en Jacobsen. Vuelve a la 38 y luego toma a la izquierda en la calle Spruce. ―Suspiro, derrotada―. Espera, ¡no puedo volver a mi habitación! Le dije a mi compañera de cuarto que no iba a volver esta noche. Y Ino está en Suna. ―Me pongo a llorar y me siento aún más estúpida que antes. Esta noche ha sido una tormenta de expectativas, adrenalina y de decepción. Estoy abrumada. Está bien, me digo. Todo estará bien. Sasuke me

puede dejar estar en la biblioteca. Voy a encontrar algo para leer hasta el cierre y luego enviare un SMS a Temari. Puedo dormir en el vestíbulo del dormitorio si lo necesito.

Estoy limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro cuando me doy cuenta de que hemos pasado Jacobsen y nos dirigimos hacia el río, lejos del campus.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunto.

―Casa.

¿Casa? ¿Su casa? Le echo un vistazo, confundida.

―Te llevaré a mi casa hasta que contactes con tu compañera de cuarto. ―Me mira―. ¿Bien?

―Sí, está bien. ―Estoy en silencio durante un minuto―. Gracias. ―Me relajo en el

asiento. El reloj digital en el salpicadero marca las 19:32. Estoy cansada. Han pasado muchas cosas en las últimas dos horas. Estoy un poco zumbado por el vino también, si soy honesta.

No tengo ni idea de dónde vive Sasuke, pero ha cruzado el río y ahora estamos en la calle 18 dirigiéndonos hacia la plaza Rittenhouse. Quiero preguntar, pero no quiero decir nada para hacerle cuestionar su decisión.

―¿La pelirroja no se va a enojar? ―Vaya. Realmente tranquila, Sakura. Arriesgo una

rápida mirada a él y lo veo sonreír.

―No, a ella no le importará.

―¿Ella no es tu novia, entonces? ―¡Cállate, Sakura! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

―No, Sakura, no lo es.

―Oh. ―Realmente callo entonces. Así que ella no es su novia, pero él todavía me rechazó.

Pasamos Rittenhouse Square Park a nuestra izquierda y luego giramos

inmediatamente en el garaje de un edificio alto. Sasuke detiene el auto en un espacio

numerado y salto tan pronto como el coche está estacionado. Lo sigo a un ascensor y lo veo empujar el botón superior para el ático. Me ignora, sacando un teléfono del bolsillo y chasqueando la pantalla con su pulgar. Uso el tiempo para observarlo. Lleva pantalón gris con un suéter gris. Las mangas del suéter empujadas hasta los codos. Zapatos negros pulidos y un reloj grueso en su muñeca izquierda completan el conjunto.

Levanta la vista y me atrapa mirándolo. Aparto la mirada, avergonzada por ser tan

obvia. Treinta y tres pisos de este edificio. Las puertas se abren a un suelo de mármol. Estoy en silencio mientras abre la puerta y me hace ingresar. Lo sigo por un pasillo cubierto de tablones anchos de madera oscura. Hay una entrada redonda grande que parece ser el centro de los condominios. El espacio cuenta con una de esas mesas redondas en el medio con un jarrón de flores frescas en el centro. Puedo ver una mesa de comedor al frente y un pasillo de espacio circular a la izquierda y a la derecha. Sasuke gira a la izquierda y luego a la derecha en la cocina.

―Siéntate.

No indica dónde, así que elijo un asiento en la isla frente a la mesa, delante de las ventanas en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Echo un vistazo alrededor mientras abre y cierra las puertas del gabinete. Electrodomésticos de gama alta de acero inoxidable, gabinetes profesionales blancos y encimeras de mármol de Carrara. Es una cocina

magnífica. Probablemente no la usa. Un hecho que confirma cuando se vuelve hacia mí y me pregunta si quiero un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea o comida para llevar italiana desde el lugar de la planta baja.

―¿Tienes leche? ―pregunto.

Él hace esa pequeña sonrisa-afectada de las suyas y asiente.

―Tengo.

―Mantequilla de maní y jalea también ―digo, levantandome de mi asiento.

―Quédate. ―Asiente hacia mi asiento―. Lo tengo. ―Pone un vaso de leche fría delante de mí y golpea dos rebanadas de pan en el mostrador antes de untar un lado con

mantequilla de maní y el otro con jalea. Lo veo trabajar, intrigada. Por lo poco que he visto de este lugar, es enorme. ¿Vive aquí solo? ¿Los doctores hacen este tipo de dinero? No lo creo.

―¿Eres dueño de este lugar?

―Sí. ―Levanta una ceja.

―Parece muy grande sólo para ti. ―Echo un vistazo alrededor―. Y caro.

Se encoge de hombros.

―La planta superior vino con este espacio. Y me gusta estar en la cima. ―Coloca mi

sándwich en un plato y lo desliza hacia mí―. Sakura.

Bueno. Esa fue una definida insinuación sexual. Este tipo esta sobre todo el lugar, o un bromista.

Su teléfono suena y mira antes de contestar con un lacónico.

―Dr. Uchiha.

Tomo un bocado y escucho su final de la conversación.

―Voy a estar allí en veinte minutos. ―Termina la llamada y coloca el móvil en su bolsillo―. Tengo que correr al hospital y comprobar a un paciente. Siéntete como en casa. Hay una televisión en el cuarto familiar. ―Señala una puerta a la izquierda―. Debería estar de vuelta en un par de horas.

―¿Un par de horas? ―pregunto, sorprendida―. ¿No tardan más que eso los bebés?

―Normalmente no asisto en un parte, Sakura. ―Camina alrededor de la isla de

granito y se detiene frente a mí―. Odio estar a punto de estallar tu burbuja fetiche de ginecólogos, pero soy un endocrinólogo reproductivo. ―Mete un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y sus dedos acariciar el borde.

Trato de no reaccionar. Porque quiero. Quiero inclinarme y besar su palma. Quiero pedirle que haga mucho más.

―Mi trabajo es conseguir que la paciente se embarace, entonces los traspaso a un

obstetra.

―¿Así que te especializas en embarazar a las mujeres?

―Sí. Las mujeres ricas o las mujeres con un gran seguro de salud. ―Golpea ligeramente la punta de mi nariz―. No las estudiantes universitarias.

―No estoy buscando ser embarazada.

―Bien. Ahora termina tu sándwich y desembriagate, así puedo llevarte a casa.

Sus pasos se desvanecen y la puerta delantera chasquea cerrándose.

Pongo mi plato vacío y el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de entrar en la sala de estar contigua, con la televisión que Sasuke mencionó. Miro a mi alrededor. Este lugar está decorado como un modelo caro de casa. No veo ningún indicio de que alguien realmente vive aquí. No hay revistas o jarrones errantes en las mesas finales. No estoy muy interesada en ver la televisión, estoy interesada en un recorrido por la casa.

Al salir de la habitación familiar a través de una puerta que conecta de nuevo al pasillo, me parece un estudio. Esta habitación parece viva. Pasa tiempo aquí, puedo oler su colonia flotando en el aire. Las paredes están revestidas con libros. Principalmente médicos, pero hay algunos de misterios del crimen también. No hay una copia de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey en cualquier lugar, por desgracia. Hay una Mac situada en el escritorio y algunos bolígrafos y papeles dispersos a través de ella.

Dejo el estudio y cruzo el punto central circular del condominio. Saltando el enorme salón formal y el comedor, sigo de nuevo el piso de madera oscura hacia la puerta principal. Hay un pasillo a la izquierda y a la derecha de la puerta principal. Investigo el espacio a la izquierda primero. Tres dormitorios prácticamente idénticos con sus propios

baños contiguos. Están todos vacíos. Al igual que, completamente vacío. El mismo piso de madera se extiende de pared a pared en cada uno. Ninguna cama, armario o percha en los armarios.

El pasillo a la derecha de la puerta me lleva a un enorme armario ropero y lavandería.

Paso ambos en favor a la puerta del fondo, el dormitorio principal. Hay un armario ropero del tamaño de mi habitación de la residencia, a mi izquierda. Esta vacío. Esto está empezando a ser un poco espeluznante. Él vive aquí, ¿verdad? No me acaba de abandonar en un apartamento desocupado. No, su oficina parecía viva. Sigo y encuentro un amplio vestidor, aún más grande, al otro lado del baño principal. Este armario está lleno. Filas de trajes y camisas perfectamente organizadas. Estantes de suéteres y bastidores de zapatos pulidos.

El baño podría alojar a una docena de estudiantes universitarios, pero sólo hay un tocador para dos, una enorme bañera ovalada y una ducha a ras de suelo. Toda la habitación está impecable, salvo por una lata de crema de afeitar y una navaja en la bolsa de aseo.

De vuelta en el dormitorio hay una alfombra que cubre el piso de madera, centrada enla habitación y que rodea la enorme cama king-size. Camino de vuelta a la cama y abro el cajón de la mesilla. Vacío. Cruzo al otro lado, más cerca del cuarto de baño, y abro ese.

Condones. Me siento en el borde de la cama. Así que vive en este enorme espacio y utiliza dos habitaciones. Un lugar que un médico no podía permitirse, jefe de departamento en el hospital o no.

Me gustaba más Sasuke, cuando era menos confuso, cuando era el Sasuke quien coqueteaba sutilmente conmigo, mientras compraba el café. Eso no es cierto, me gusta este Sasuke también. El que cuida de mí y me rescata de un final desastroso para mi cita y me hace un sándwich. Me gusta. No me gustan las señales contradictorias que envía, pero me

gusta.

Esta cama es muy cómoda y no quiero nada más que acostarme y cerrar los ojos, por lo que después de quitarme las botas, lo hago. No me encuentro cómoda, sin embargo, así que me pongo de pie y me quito mi pantalón y suéter y me meto debajo de las sábanas.

Esta cama es celestial. Golpeo la luz y me acurruco en la almohada que huele a Sasuke. No me importa si me encuentra aquí, en mi ropa interior, dormida. Estoy cansada de su comportamiento confuso y, además, él ya me había visto con menos.


	15. TRECE

Despierto y miro el reloj al lado de la cama. Apenas son pasadas las once, la casa

está oscura y necesito usar el baño. El aire es frío cuando salgo de las cobijas, así que envuelvo una manta a mi alrededor mientras camino, uso el baño y luego limpió la máscara para pestañas que se corrió durante mi siesta y, encontrando un

enjuague bucal, lavo mi boca antes de regresar a la cama.

Pensé que a esta hora ya habría regresado. Considero recostarme de nuevo, pero estoy completamente despierta, tal vez veré algo de televisión, o buscaré un libro en el estudio.

Me doy vuelta y pego un brinco.

―¡Dios, Sasuke!

Está sentado en el sillón en la esquina del dormitorio, despierto, sólo observándome.

―Estaba mirandote dormir. ―Amo su voz. Es suave, profunda y personifica el control.

―Eres un poco raro, ¿sabes eso? ―pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Regreso a casa para encontrar tu ropa en una pila en el suelo y a ti dormida en mi

cama. ¿Qué debí hacer, Sakura?

Me acerco.

―¿Unirte a mí? ―sugiero.

Sonríe ante eso.

―Tienes veintiuno.

―Sí. ―Me detengo enfrente―. Tres años por encima de lo legal.

―Eres virgen.

―Sí. ―Eso duele. ¿No soy lo suficiente experimentada para él?―. ¿Quieres que

regrese cuando sepa lo que estoy haciendo? ―Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos. Estoy tan cansada del rechazo. Le lanzó la manta y me vuelvo a recoger mi ropa―. Llévame a casa Sasuke, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a alguien en el campus con quien pasar la noche ―exclamo, tomando mi suéter del piso―. Lo creas o no, muchos de los chicos

universitarios estarían felices de follarme sin tanto razonamiento.

Cuando me levanto está detrás de mí, sus manos sobre mis hombros. Desliza los tirantes de mi sujetador antes de quitarlo.

―Callate, Sakura. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de tu impertinente boca

sobre dormir con algún idiota del campus. ¿Quieres que te folle, cariño? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

―Sí. ―Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro―. Lo es.

―No voy a llamarte en la mañana. ―Baja las bragas por mis piernas―. No soy ese hombre.

―Está bien ―acepto.

Santa mierda, está sucediendo. Finalmente voy a tener sexo. No está rechazándome de nuevo. No es mi novio gay. No es mi estúpido novio. Es real y está sucediendo, ahora mismo.

Está inclinado detrás de mí, liberando mis tobillos de las bragas antes de colocar sus manos en mis caderas y besar la curva de mi espalda donde se une con mi trasero. Sus manos se deslizan más abajo para sujetar mi culo y sus pulgares se extienden, acariciándome.

―Un perfecto y pequeño trasero. ―Deja caer besos sobre mis nalgas mientras habla―: ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he disfrutado de ver este culo cada semana cuando volteabas para servir mi café?

Asumo que su pregunta es retórica y me quedo en silencio hasta que me golpea con fuerza en el trasero con su palma abierta.

―Respóndeme.

Siento una oleada de humedad en mi coño por el golpe. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me pone húmeda? Aún está punzando donde me azotó.

―No, no sabía que estabas pensando en mi trasero. ―Es un poco difícil hablar, estoy tan distraída por todo. Su boca, sus manos, la presión creciendo entre mis piernas―. No pensé que recordaras mi nombre, asumí que sólo estabas leyendo la etiqueta.

Sus pulgares aprietan mis nalgas y las separa mientras lame el pliegue de mi culo. ¡Oh Dios mío!

Me voltea de frente a él.

―Siéntate. ―Presiona en la parte superior de mis muslos hasta que me siento en el

borde de la cama―. Toca tus senos Sakura. ―Lo hago inmediatamente. Se sienten cálidos en mis manos, llenos, mis pezones duros. Abre mis muslos y se coloca entre ellos―. Tira de tus pezones, juega con ellos.

Ambos miramos fijamente mientras obedezco.

―Recuerdo que antes mencionaste una fascinación por mis dedos. ―Alude mientras pasa su dedo índice por mi pliegue.

―Oh, Dios. ―Caigo sobre la cama, mortificada de que esté sacando el tema, y enfocando mis ojos en el techo. Pero no suelto mis pechos, continúo acariciándolos mientras habla.

―¿Es una fascinación con mis manos por completo? ―Desliza ambas palmas bajo mis muslos y los acaricia de arriba abajo antes de levantar mis piernas hasta doblar mis rodillas y mis pies se apoyan en el borde de la cama, paralelos a mi trasero, entonces empuja hacia los lados de manera que estoy abierta frente a él―. ¿O es una fascinación por un dedo en

específico? ―Coloca la punta de un dedo bordeando dentro de mi abertura―. ¿O es mi pulgar, Sakura? ―Su respiración es caliente contra mi piel cuando habla―. ¿Te imaginas mi pulgar dentro tu culo mientras te follo desde atrás? ―Su pulgar está moviéndose a lo largo del apretado capullo ―. ¿Qué es, Sakura? ¿Con cuál de esas cosas fantaseas?

Le da una palmada a mi coño, abierto enfrente de él, con fuerza. Gimo cuando siento mi humedad salir.

―¿Qué te dije sobre contestarme? ―exige―. ¿En qué pensaste cuando te hiciste venir?

―Pensé en todo eso ―admití―. Excepto la cosa del pulgar, eso jamás se me ocurrió.

Pero estoy abierta a experimentar ―añadí.

―Chica sucia ―murmura, antes de sentir sus manos bajo mis muslos de nuevo, sosteniéndome abierta mientras su lengua hace un largo barrido sobre mi coño. Mis muslos se tensan, pero me tiene abierta y rodea mi culo con su lengua también.

―¡Sasuke!

Se ríe y rodea mi clítoris con la punta de su dedo, alrededor y alrededor. Puedo sentir

más humedad mojando mientras mueve la punta de su dedo dentro y repite el movimiento envolvente, estirándome. Su lengua viaja de nuevo a mi clítoris lo bordea hasta que creo que voy a enloquecer.

―Me gusta este coño desnudo, Sakura. ―Señala entre círculos. Estoy gimiendo y

haciendo toda clase de sonidos locos que me mortificarían si en este momento tuviera algo de control―. Muy traviesa. ―Su boca cubre mi monte por completo y estoy a punto de perder la cabeza―. Si me quedara contigo mantendría este coño desnudo y lleno con mi polla cada día. ¿Te preguntaste si podría hacerte venir sólo con mi dedo? ―Tira de mi clítoris entre su dedo y pulgar mientras habla.

―No me lo pregunté, estaba bastante segura de que podrías ―logro responder, pero se escucha como si acabara de subir corriendo un tramo de escaleras.

Desliza su dedo dentro de mí y luego lo saca, deslizando dos dentro.

―Mierda. ―Suena aspero―. Te sientes muy bien. ―Saca y mete sus dedos

abriéndolos dentro para estirarme―. Estas muy malditamente apretada, no puedo esperar a meter mi polla dentro de ti. ―Desliza sus dedos dentro de nuevo, esta vez añadiendo su pulgar a mi clítoris―. Tan mojada. Quería follarte con mis dedos en la mesa de revisión. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Qué estaba tan afectado como tú?

―Sí.

―Tuve que pelear contra una erección cuando te viniste con mi dedo durante el

examen. Esa fue definitivamente una primera vez, Sakura.

―Lo siento. ―Jadeo, mi espalda arqueándose.

―Voy a follarte duro, Sakura. ―Me acaricia dentro y fuera. Un segundo después golpea dos dedos de nuevo, mientras su pulgar frota mi clítoris, y exploto. Santa mierda.

Sus dedos continúan su magia a lo largo de mi orgasmo mientras besa el interior de mis muslos.

Ese fue el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Pensé que había tenido otros antes,

cuando me hice venir, pero esos eran chistes en comparación al que Sasuke acababa de darme. Aún estoy sintiendo temblores en olas rasgando a través de mí.

Se levanta, cerniéndose sobre mí y descansando su peso sobre sus manos a cada lado, mientras su boca se sujeta alrededor de mi pezón. Arqueo mi espalda. Las sensaciones son demasiado. Quiero apartarlo y acercarlo a la vez.

Mi corazón comienza a correr nervioso antes de que deslice una mano tras mi cuello y me bese. El hombre puede besar, no es como los besos medio tímidos o los frenéticos a los que estoy acostumbrada de los universitarios. Sabe lo que está haciendo y su confianza es adictiva, reconfortante. Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y paso mis manos por su cabello,

temo que podría derretirme, se siente tan bien.

Me recuesta de nuevo sobre la cama antes de pararse y sacarse el suéter por la cabeza.

Mis ojos se mueven sobre su pecho, se desabrocha los pantalones dejándolos caer al piso.

Usa ropa interior negra y su erección florece libre cuando la saca. Se toma a sí mismo, pasando su mano de arriba abajo por su longitud. Me retuerzo un poco. Es grande. Más grande que Sasori y sólo tuve a este en mi boca.

Sasuke me mira y se ríe. He cruzado las piernas mientras lo observaba tocarse. Se

arrodilla sobre la cama, separando mis piernas y recostándose entre ellas.

Sujeta mi mano y la envuelve alrededor de su polla, acariciándose con nuestras manos de arriba abajo, indicando lo que quiere antes de mover su mano a mi seno, girando un pezón entre sus dedos.

Volvemos a besarnos y froto mi pulgar sobre la punta. Está duro como una roca. Paso mi pulgar a lo largo de su líquido pre seminal y lo froto en círculos con la yema a lo largo de su cabeza.

―Sakura. ―Suelta entre besos. Sus palmas a ambos lados de mi cara y me besa hasta

que estoy sin aliento, mueve una mano a mi clítoris y usa la cantidad perfecta de fricción hasta que estoy tan mojada y necesitada, que estoy lista para rogar por más, pero no necesito hacerlo porque se estira hacia la mesa de noche por un condón. El paquete es abierto y el condón es colocado con una facilidad que no quiero considerar.

Mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido que estoy segura que puede oírlo. Esto es lo que quiero, sobre lo que he fantaseado, pero a la vez estoy ligeramente aterrada.

Me tenso cuando se alinea entre mis piernas y me obligo a relajarme mientras la

cabeza de su pene empuja. Dejó salir el aire que he estado reteniendo mientras entra unos pocos centímetros en mi cuerpo.

―Mírame. ―Me doy cuenta que tengo los ojos cerrados, lo cual es tonto ya que, ¡estoy teniendo sexo! ¡Finalmente! Necesito recordar cada momento, así puedo rememorarlo para siempre―. Envuelve tus brazos en mi cuello. ―Lo hago y empuja otro poco dentro de mí.

Mierda, quema demasiado, es muy grande.

―Eres muy grande.

Sonríe por eso.

―Diría que eres muy estrecha, pero no existe tal cosa para un hombre. ―Se desliza de atrás hacia delante. Sé que no está ni cerca de la mitad del camino. Paso mis manos por su cabello, sintiendo las gruesas hebras bajo mis dedos, disfrutando de su cercanía y de ser

capaz de examinar, a la luz de la luna iluminando el cuarto, las manchas en sus ojos negros. Mueve su mano para frotar mi clítoris, haciendo que mis músculos se relajen, y luego empuja sus caderas todo el camino.

Eso se siente… horrible, de hecho. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados con fuerza y giro mi cabeza a un lado.

―Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. ―Está besando mis parpados cerrados, girando mi cabeza

hacia él―. Abre tus ojos, muñeca.

Lo hago, y me doy cuenta que tengo ambas palmas contra su pecho, tratando de apartarlo físicamente de mí. Me besa de nuevo, dejo de empujar y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo.

―Tu coño está jodidamente apretandome.

―Es muy ajustado ―exhalé.

―¿Cómo va esta parte? ―pregunta, besando mi cuello―. ¿No se parece mucho a lo que pensaste?

―Eres más grande de lo que fantaseé.

Su pecho se sacude y sus labios se mueven a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

―Y tú eres la fantasía de todo hombre con ese hablar sucio y ni siquiera lo estás intentando.

Sonrío ante esto, tiro sus labios contra los míos y luego pruebo a mover mis caderas un poco. Sigue mi ejemplo ya que estoy lista para más y se retira antes de hundirse de nuevo.

―Mmmm, eso es bueno. ―Suspiro.

―Eres tan malditamente dulce. ―Se retira y empuja―. Me hace querer hacerte cosas, Sakura. Cosas sucias. ―Retuerce mis pezones, mientras se mueve dentro de mí―. Me hace querer empujar mi polla por tu garganta. ―Me besa ahí―. Hasta que te ahogues conmigo adentro.

Sujeto su mandíbula y lo beso, nuestras lenguas enredándose y empujando al ritmo de las embestidas de su polla. Está tan adentro que sus testículos se estrellan en mi culo mientras golpea dentro.

―Quiero venirme sobre tus senos ―golpea uno―, y luego embarrarlo por todo tu

pecho hasta que se seque. ―Alza mi pierna, colgandola sobre su codo, cambiando la penetración. Jadeo mientras empuja. Se siente diferente de esta manera―. Quiero empujar cosas en tu culo ―gruñe y lame una línea de sudor deslizándose entre mis pechos y arqueo

mi espalda, permitiéndole un mejor acceso―. Empezaría con mi pulgar, Sakura. ―Se retira y empuja con fuerza. Es tan apretado, la fricción me está volviendo loca―. Pero no estaría satisfecho hasta que estuvieras doblada y con mi pene adentro.

Me deshago, y la sensación de venirme estirada por su polla, es como nada que pudiera haber imaginado.

Estoy tan apretada después de venirme, que es una fina línea entre el disfrute y el

dolor cuando empuja de nuevo. Exhala sobre mí, su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo mientras se viene. Escucharlo llegar dentro de mí, sintiendo su aliento a un lado de mi rostro con cada exhalación, es algo que jamás olvidaré.


	16. CATORCE

-Ese chico sigue contemplando te ―murmura Ino mientras limpia el

mostrador en Grind Me.

―¿Lo hace? ―respondo, sin interés. Los chicos al azar pasando el rato en una cafetería no me interesan.

―Probablemente es un escolta contratado por el doctor Uchiha para garantizar tu

seguridad. ― Ino lo observa desde detrás del mostrador.

Hago una pausa y la miro.

―Acabas de decir tantas cosas ridículas que no estoy segura por dónde empezar a responder.

―Oh, tómate tu tiempo. ―Ino salta al mostrador del fondo.

Río.

―Bien. Uno, ese hombre de ahí no es escolta de nadie. ―Se encoge de hombros así que continúo―. Dos, no corro ningún peligro. Y tres, Sasuke no está haciendo nada para mí. No dejamos las cosas así.

Ino examina la manicura francesa que quedó desde la boda de su hermano el fin de semana pasado mientras responde.

―Uno. ―Observa al niño sentado solo junto a la ventana―. Verdad. Dos, en las

novelas de romance la heroína siempre está en peligro. Tres, no hay manera de que Sasuke haya acabado contigo.

―¿Te das cuenta que no estamos en una novela de romance, cierto? Además, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en una romántica? ―Alzo una escéptica ceja hacia Ino ―. ¿Atrapaste un ramillete de unicornios en la boda?

Ino suspira y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

―No, no atrapé nada en la boda excepto la llave de la casa de Asuma.

―¿El profesor Sarutobi te dio la llave de su casa? Pensé que dijiste que antes iba a

necesitar persuasión adicional, y deduje, ¿que aceptaría lo que era mejor para él?

Mueve una mano despectivamente.

―No, hice una copia por mí misma.

―Ino, no. ―Estoy sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia ella con incredulidad―. No, no lo

hiciste. ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabe?

―Saku, como si no me conocieras. Tomé prestado su auto. ―Se detiene debido a la

mirada en mi rostro―. Bien, robé su auto y corrí hacia Home Depot e hice copias mientras él estaba ocupado cumpliendo sus deberes como padrino de la boda.

―No. ―Sigo sacudiendo mi cabeza.

―Sí. ―Asiente con la suya.

―¿Me disculpan? ―Ambas nos giramos para ver al chico, que Ino imaginaba

como mi escolta, en el mostrador―. ¿Me das una recarga? ―Sostiene su taza vacía. En Grind Me ofrecemos recargas gratis de café durante la misma visita.

―Seguro. ―Recargo su taza y se la devuelvo. Se queda mirándome por un segundo más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero ocurre tan rápido que me pregunto si lo imaginé.

―Volviendo a Sasuke ―declara Ino cuando el chico se aleja con su taza nuevamente

llena. La miro y se encoge de hombros.

―Dijo que no llamaría y dije que sí.

―Entonces te jodió a lo tonto.

―Entonces me jodió a lo tonto ―concuerdo. Y no puedo detener la sonrisa que se extiende por mi rostro.

―Perra afortunada.

Trato de ocultar otra sonrisa, pero tiene razón. Fue bastante increíble y superó cualquier expectativa que tuve para mi primera vez. Siento que me sonrojo al recordar la sensación de él bajo mis dedos, la manera en que su pecho se había sentido bajo mi cabeza cuando colapsé sobre él después y permanecí ahí escuchando los latidos de su corazón

mientras hundía sus dedos en mi cabello.

Me gusta. Me ha gustado por semanas, pero no me prometió nada. Obviamente

quiero más, pero la vida me enseñó a ser precavida con mis expectativas. No soy agresiva como Ino. Esa chica es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Me sentiría mal por el profesor Sarutobi si no amara demasiado a Ino, porque la chica es una despiadada ninja oculta en una pequeña conejita de Playboy de metro sesenta digna de enmarcar. Su brillante cabello

rubio está balanceándose en una cola de caballo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus grandes ojos celestes siempre están ardiendo, con una mezcla de sinceridad y travesura. El profesor Sarutobi no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

―Sakura, va a regresar por más. Confía en mí.

Cargo una bandeja con cupcakes y los meto en el mostrador de la panadería.

―No lo sé, Ino. Es realmente sofisticado y claramente vive un estilo de vida muy

lejos de Cowbell Lane―digo, refiriéndome a la casa de mis abuelos en Willow Grove.

―Perra, por favor. El chico está rondando los cuarenta y eres una alumna sexy con un nuevo y brillante coño. Regresará.

Mis ojos se ensancharon.

―¡Ino, Jesús!

―Sólo digo.―Levanta sus manos en modo de defensa antes de romper en una gran sonrisa.

―¿Realmente no crees que tenga cuarenta, verdad?

―Acaba de cumplir treinta y seis en agosto.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Google

―¿Lo googleaste?

―¿Tú no? ―Ino luce horrorizada.

―Uh, no.―Verdaderamente pensé en ello, pero no quería meterme mucho más en él de lo que estoy.

―Bueno, mira lo que el coño trajo por los pelos. ―Ino sonríe con satisfacción.

―Ino, así no es el dicho. Se trata de "el gato". "Mira lo que el gato trajo por los

pelos".

―Oh, creo que tengo el dicho correcto. Él está aquí.

Mi estómago explota en nervios cuando hecho un vistazo hacia la puerta. Sasuke está aquí. Me preguntaba si se atendría a su rutina normal de los martes y se detendría aquí por café. He averiguado que Grind Me está ubicado entre su condominio en Rittenhouse Suare y la clínica de estudiantes, pero difícilmente es el único camino que podría tomar o podría

hacerlo detener.

Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido cuando lo contemplo. ¿Va a hablar conmigo o sólo va a volver a ordenar café e irse como lo hizo durante las últimas semanas?

Hoy viste un traje azul marino, con una impecable camisa blanca y una corbata azul-plateada. Y luego, mi corazón deja de latir tan rápido. Hay una mano en su brazo. Sigo esa mano hasta la pelirroja del sábado por la noche.


	17. QUINCE

Me las arreglé para hacerlo a través del resto de mi turno mientras Ino me

disparaba miradas preocupadas.

―¿Esta es la misma pelirroja? ―me susurra cuando pasaban dentro, una

vez que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba solo.

Ino insistía que no significaba nada, que me estaba observando todo el tiempo

mientras yo los había rodeado y evitado mirarle. Pero a Ino se le escapó el comentario que hizo la pelirroja cuando se giró para llenar dos tazas grandes de café negro tostado, con espacio para crema en una.

―¿Es una barista, Sasu? Que monada.

Estaba aún impresionada por Sasuke pidiendo para ella, sabiendo lo que deseaba sin tener que preguntarle. Su comentario fue un golpe añadido en el rostro.

―Karin, detente. ―Esto fue todo lo que dijo. Sentí su mirada en mí, pero sólo tiré el

cambio en el bote de propina, sin siquiera preguntarle si lo quería, después sonreí una gran sonrisa falsa a la chica en cola detrás de ellos y solicité su pedido.

Me gustaba Sasuke. Le había creído cuando dijo que la pelirroja no era su novia. Le había creído cuando había dicho que no iba a llamar más. No me había prometido nada.

Sin embargo no me gustaba pensar que era tan imbécil que iba al Grind Me con la misma mujer con la cual estuvo en una cita antes de acostarse conmigo hace tres noches.

Nada gracioso. ¿Quería más tiempo con Sasuke? ¿Quién no? No necesito un polvo de comparación para saber que pasarán años antes de encontrar un amante que pueda comparar con Sasuke. Tan seguro, que deseaba más del tiempo de Sasuke, pero mis expectativas son una cena en la misma mesa y unas cuantas nuevas posiciones sexuales, no una llave de su apartamento.

¿Pero hoy paró en Grind Me acompañado de Karin? Nunca vi esto venir. ¿Había

llegado solo cada mañana del martes durante semanas y hoy la había traído? Imbécil.

Si está intentando remarcar su punto sobre el sábado siendo cosa de una vez, su mensaje fue recibido alto y claro. Pero aún no me arrepiento ni un momento de ello.

Dejo el bus del campus a favor de una muy larga caminata después de trabajar. Mis

mejillas están heladas mientras camino bajando por la calle Spruce hacia el edificio Jacobsen. Hace una semana fue mi cita en la clínica. Para una chica que le gusta hacer planes, de seguro no había planeado a Sasuke entrando en aquella sala de consultas o nada de lo que había pasado después.

Mis pies hacen crujirlas hojas caídas en la acera y metí mis manos heladas en mis

bolsillos. Está bien, estoy un poco enfadada. Y triste. Soy una chica práctica, no estaba buscando un buen cuento, pero no me sentía satisfecha con la manera que había terminado esto con Sasuke sexualmente, sí, tuve una experiencia satisfactoria. Emocionalmente, fue un

poco escasa.

Tragátelo Sakura, tienes lo que buscabas.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté mientras caminaba.

―Sakura, cariño, soy la abuela. Solo quiero dejarte saber que hemos aceptado la oferta de la casa y nuestra oferta del apartamento en Suna fue aceptada. ¡Nos mudamos!

Sonreí.

―Eso es genial, abuela. Me alegro que finalmente lo estés haciendo.

―Los compradores quieren estar en casa la semana antes de Acción de Gracia.

Oh.

―Así que sólo tenemos cuatro semanas para empacar todo. Pensamos ir hasta Suna después, así que no tenemos que poner todo en un almacén. Podemos cerrar la compra del apartamento en Islamorada la semana antes porque está libre y los dueños la quieren liquidar rápido.

Sé lo que realmente está preguntando. Quiere saber si estaré bien sin verlos en Acción de Gracias. Dejarían lo de trasladarse sólo por esta razón. Querían estar cerca de mí.

―Abuela, está bien. Puedo ir a casa con Temari o Ino para Acción de Gracias.

―¿Estás segura? Podemos conseguirte un billete de avión si quieres venir a pasar el

fin de semana.

―Sí, estoy segura. Está bien, estoy segura que estás a tope de trabajo con hacer

maletas y ver amigos.

Ellos tienen buenos amigos que se habían retirado a diversas zonas años atrás.

―Ya tenemos invitaciones de los Akimichi y los Hiuga para juntarnos tan pronto

lleguemos a la ciudad. ―Suena entusiasmada y estoy feliz por ella―. Vas a venir para Navidad sin embargo, ¿cierto? Tenemos una habitación preparada para ti.

Estoy de acuerdo que Suna para Navidad suena como una magnífica idea y

decimos adiós mientras llego a la puerta de entrada de Jacobsen.

Hay un Mercedes S63 negro estacionado ilegalmente en la zona de carga y descarga. Y apoyado contra él, mirándome, esta Sasuke.

―¿Estás aquí por mí? ―Me señalo con la mano aun sosteniendo el teléfono.

―Sí, tú. ―Frota su labio inferior con su pulgar, un movimiento tan simple pero bastante erótico, antes de colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

No contesto. No estoy segura qué se supone que diga. Nos miramos uno al otro en silencio. Da un paso hacia mí e instintivamente doy uno atrás, después me balanceo en mis pies.

―Dijiste que no llamarías ―digo finalmente. Mi voz tiene un tono más malicioso de lo que planeaba.

―No llamé. ―La suya es sin remordimientos.

Quiero poner los ojos en blanco.

―No. En cambio trajiste a tu cita ami lugar de trabajo. ―El viento sopla una mecha de cabello en mi rostro y se pega a mi brillo de labios. Quito el cabello y me muevo un paso a la izquierda, usando su cuerpo para boquear el viento. Él es mucho más grande que yo. El pensamiento llena mi cabeza con recuerdos de cómo se sentía encima de mí.

―No se suponía que estuviera ahí. ―Da un paso más cerca otra vez.

―¿Qué quiere decir esto? ―Doy un paso atrás y choco contra su auto. Hemos bailado alrededor e intercambiado posiciones. Saca su manos de los bolsillos y las coloca en el techo del auto una en cada lado, encerrándome en el lugar. Tengo que inclinar la cabeza para

mirarlo en los ojos.

―No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Sakura. ―Sus ojos buscan en mi rostro―. Esta

mañana estuvo… mal. Todo está mal. Eres demasiado joven para mí. Eres dulce y pura. ―Quita otra mecha de cabello de mis mejillas y la mete detrás de mi oreja―. Debería dejarte en paz, dejarte encontrar a alguien más adecuado, pero me siento egoísta cuando se trata de ti. ―Pone sus manos de nuevo en el auto y se apoya en él―. ¿Qué quieres tú Sakura? ―Sopla en mi oreja.

Tiemblo y no es por el frío. Huele tan bien y luce incluso mejor. Los autos pasan por la calle Spruce mientras pienso y la puerta de entrada del Jacobsen se abre y se cierra.

―Sakura, no estoy hablando solo. Te he hecho una pregunta y espero una respuesta. ¿Qué quieres tú?

―A ti. ―Finalmente le miro―. Te quiero a ti.


	18. DIECISÉIS

Sasuke me tiene en el asiento del pasajero de su auto al segundo de afirmar que lo deseo, y en su condominio quince minutos después. No hablamos en todo el viaje, pero sé adónde voy y por qué.

No me toca en el elevador, no hay más personas pero no pone un dedo en mí, en cambio hablamos.

―¿Estás adolorida?

He estado mirando educadamente los dedos de mis pies, apoyándome contra la pared opuesta. Levanto mis ojos hacia los suyos.

―Um, sí.

―¿Cuán adolorida? ―Sonríe, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con su mirada.

Aparto mis ojos.

―Un poco adolorida. ―Miro de nuevo―. Pero mucho menos que en los últimos dos días ―explico en caso que esté pensando que ahora no podemos tener sexo.

Asiente.

―También es mejor que en los próximos dos días.

Muy bien, entonces sin preocupaciones. Sonrío y aclaro mi garganta,

―¿A qué hora es tu clase de la tarde?

―A las dos.

Revisa su reloj.

―Me gustaría ver tu dulce y pequeña boca envolviendo mi polla. ¿Comenzaremos con eso hoy?

―He chupado pollas antes, Sasuke. No soy tan inocente. ―¿Piensa que no sé nada?

Levanta una ceja hacia mí.

―Sakura ―espeta bruscamente.

―¿Qué? ―Ahora estoy confundida.

Cruza el elevador y coloca su antebrazo en la pared sobre mi cabeza. Está tan cerca que tengo que levantar la mirada. Estoy acorralada pero todavía no me toca.

―Una palabra para el sabio, señorita Haruno. No tengo interés en escuchar sobre ninguna de las pollas que has succionado antes. No será necesario que lo menciones de nuevo.

―Tal vez soy buena en eso ―sugiero, mirándolo a los ojos―. ¿Tal vez serás feliz con mi experiencia?

Golpea su antebrazo contra la pared del elevador antes de retroceder. Fija la mirada en el panel y de espaldas a mí.

―¿Quieres que quite esos ajustados pantalones de tu cuerpo? ¿Te incline sobre mi rodilla? ¿Quieres mi palma estampándose contra tu culo hasta que se vuelva rosa brillante? ¿Hasta qué deslice mis dedos entre tus muslos para comprobar cuán mojada estás? ¿Es lo

que buscas?

―Yo, uh ―balbuceo―. No lo sé. ¿Tal vez? ―Estoy mojada al escuchar su descripción así que probablemente me guste.

El elevador se abre en el piso treinta y tres y él se detiene esperando por mí hasta que salga. Lo hago y golpea juguetonamente mi culo mientras lo paso.

―¡Hey! ―me quejo.

Abre la puerta del apartamento para mí, sonrío y entro caminando de espalda, protegiendo mi trasero.

―Dormitorio.

―¿Esta vez no vas a hacerme un sándwich primero?

―Ahora. ―Está aflojando su corbata y acercándose.

Camino aún de espaldas mientras me quito mi chaqueta.

―¿Debo colgar esto? ―Sonrío y asiento hacia el armario del pasillo delantero que está de camino. Me quita la chaqueta y la tira en el piso.

Muerdo mi labio para evitar reír antes de girar y dirigirme a la habitación, sacándome la camisa que llevaba para trabajar por la cabeza mientras avanzo. Mi sujetador cae cuando cruzo la puerta del dormitorio. Mis manos llegan al botón de mis pantalones antes de que las detenga, se sienta en el borde de la cama y hace señas para que me acerque.

Rodea mi cintura con las manos antes de llevar un pezón a su boca. ¡Oh, Dios!, se siente tan bien. Llevo mis manos detrás de su cabeza, recorriendo con los dedos su cabello y acercándolo.

―Decidí que quería quitar estos yo mismo. ―Sus dedos se mueve hacia el botón de mis pantalones. Sus manos parecen enormes trabajando para liberarlo, pero lo hace con facilidad antes de bajar el cierre. Es sexy verlo desvestirme. Lleva sus manos a mis costados y sacude los vaqueros por mis caderas para que caigan al suelo―. Inclínate. ―Acaricia su rodilla.

Muy bien, ¿realmente estamos haciendo esto? Miro su cara y su expresión es seria. Me inclino sobre su rodilla, la posición perfecta para que mi clítoris se frote contra su pierna.

Esto es bueno, sonrío con mi cabeza boca abajo, mis manos se apoyan en el suelo.

―Estas son lindas. ―Frota su mano sobre mi ropa interior. Estoy llevando un par de bragas negras lisas de algodón―. No tan lindas como tu culo, sin embargo. ―Me palmea con fuerza antes de empujar la pantis abajo hasta la mitad de los muslos.

No voy mentir, se sintió bien. Acaricia suavemente su mano sobre mi culo en círculos.

―No me antagonices, Sakura. ―Su mano baja contra mi piel en un chasquido, salto

un poco, pero lo disfruto.

―Está bien. ―Suspiro―. Trataré de no hacerlo. ―Sonrío sobre mi hombro―. Pero

esto es agradable, ¿así que tal vez te antagonice un poco?

Gime y golpea mi trasero con fuerza tres veces. Pica y vuelve a pasar suavemente su palma en círculos, alejando la quemadura.

―Eres un poco problemática, ¿verdad, Sakura? ―pregunta mientras da otra palmada.

―En realidad no lo soy. ―No estoy de acuerdo―. Soy una muy buena chica, normalmente. ―Me muevo en su regazo, moliendo mi clítoris contra su muslo.

Me azota una y otra vez antes de deslizar sus dedos dentro de mí desde atrás.

―Estas disfrutando esto demasiado. ―Frota sus dedos dentro y fuera mientras habla.

―Lo siento ―me disculpo, aún colgando boca abajo.

Se ríe y palmea mi culo otra vez.

―Levántate.

Me pongo de pie y termino de quitar mis bragas, han estado a la mitad de mis muslos todo el tiempo. Está viéndome y desabotonando sus pantalones, su intención es clara. La floja corbata que todavía cuelga de su cuello capta mi atención, me estiro hacia adelante y la

saco por su cabeza.

―¿Puedo atarte? ―Estoy realmente excitada con la idea.

Me mira con escepticismo mientras desabotona su camisa y se encoge de hombros fuera de ella. Se pone de pie para bajar sus pantalones y juro que viéndolo la saliva se acumula en mi boca.

―Seguro. ―Se encoge de hombros―. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sonrío, le indico que debe acostarse en la cama y luego ato sus manos a la cabecera.

―Tú sabes ―digo arrastrando las palabras―. Nunca he hecho esto antes ―Bato mis pestañas hacia su entrepierna―. Creo que me ayudaría a confiar en ti el restringirte. ―Ríe

siguiéndome el juego

Me siento sobre mis talones entre sus muslos y coloco una yema del dedo tímidamente en mi labio. Sujeto su pene con la otra mano, deslizándola arriba y abajo por su longitud.

―¿Quieres que empuje esto en mi boca? ―Soy toda "grandes ojos inocentes".

Está apoyado sobre algunas almohadas, sus muñecas atadas con la corbata a la cabecera. Una gran sonrisa cruza su rostro, me gusta verlo feliz. La mayoría de nuestros encuentros han estado llenos de tensión; este es diferente, agradable.

―Lo quiero, Sakura. ―Gruñe cuándo añado una segunda mano, sosteniendo sus

bolas suavemente―. Lo quiero demasiado. ―Su voz ya es ronca.

Masajeo sus testículos con una mano mientras acaricio su pene con la otra.

―No lo sé. ―Muerdo mi labio―. Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes. ―Giro mi muñeca mientras acaricio hacia arriba―. No estoy segura de saber qué hacer.

Exhala con fuerza.

―Envuelve tus impertinentes pequeños labios alrededor de mi polla. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes averiguar el resto.

―Está bien, trataré. ―Me inclino hacia adelante, dejando una mano en su polla y

descanso mi peso en la otra. Lamo la base de su pene antes de chupar sus bolas y froto mi pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre la parte inferior de su polla.

―Jesús, Sakura.

Líquido pre-seminal se escurre desde la punta así que lo atrapo con mi pulgar, masajeando la humedad en círculos alrededor de su piel. Muevo mi boca a la base de su polla donde mi pulgar estaba y repito el movimiento acariciando la parte inferior con mi lengua.

Aprieto el agarre de mis dedos alrededor de la cabeza sólo un poco y continuo frotando mi pulgar alrededor de la punta mientras lamo su longitud hasta que alcanzo mi mano.

Levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke. Su rostro está tenso, su respiración acelerada. Hago

contacto visual al mismo tiempo que arrastro mi mano rodeando la punta hacia abajo por su eje en un lento y firme movimiento. Luego finalmente lo tomo dentro de mi boca.

―Cristo, Sakura ―gime y cierra sus ojos pero inmediatamente los abre de nuevo para ver. Me encanta eso, puedo sentir mi humedad goteando, estoy tan excitada con esto.

Me balanceo hacia abajo de su longitud y llevo una mano hasta mi clítoris para

frotarme. Es un viaje de poder, sus piernas se tensan y suelta una sarta de comentarios sobre mi pequeña lengua sucia y mis traviesos dedos.

Se siente bien estar a cargo momentáneamente. Es grande, mayor y fuerte, pero ahora mismo, tengo el control y me agrada el empoderamiento.

Deslizo un dedo dentro de mí. Creo que podría sentir un orgasmo haciendo esto pero tengo algo más en mi mente, descanso mi peso sobre las rodillas así puedo usar ambas mano, luego aumento mis esfuerzos acariciando su polla por toda la extensión que puedo tomar.

Está cerca, lo sé. Principalmente porque dice:

―Sakura, me voy a venir en tu boca si no te detienes. ―Como si me pudiera detener.

Nunca lo he tragado antes pero quiero hacerlo. Lo quiero en mi boca cuando explote.

Quiero tragar todo lo que pueda darme. Me incentiva cuando se da cuenta que no me detengo:

―Sakura, sucia perra, voy a venirme tan duro en tu garganta.

Cuando pienso que no puede aguantar por más tiempo tomo mi dedo, resbaladizo con mi humedad, y lo deslizo en su culo.

Se viene. Mucho.

―Golfa. ―Retuerce sus manos en el aire mientras trago y luego nos da la vuelta por lo que está arriba.

―¡Hey!, yo te até ―objeto por debajo de una pared de músculos.

―Con una corbata, Sakura. ―Sostiene mi cara entre sus manos y me besa hasta que

estoy corta de oxígeno―. Eres tan dulce. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo? ―Hace una pausa, buscando mis ojos, es una pregunta real, así que respondo.

―Mantenme.

No responde. En su lugar, se estira por un condón, sube mis piernas de tal forma que estoy malditamente cerca de doblarme a la mitad y se desliza dentro de mí.

Me retuerzo un poco. Esto es aún muy nuevo para mí y es tan jodidamente grande.

―¿Cómo estás siquiera listo para ir de nuevo? ―pregunto.

―Mi polla est6 en un permanente estado de actividad cuando estás en la misma

habitación ―responde, mientras se desliza dentro de mí.

―Debe de haber sido embarazoso conmigo extendida en tu mesa de exámenes. ―Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y beso cualquier piel que puedo alcanzar.

―No tienes idea.

Río.

―Creo que la tengo.

―Por cierto. ―Mueve mi pierna derecha hacia su hombro y se hunde de nuevo

dentro de mí―. No puedo ser más tu doctor.

―Hmmm, está bien. ―Dios, se siente muy bien. ¿Cómo en el infierno esperé todo este tiempo para tener sexo?―. Podemos seguir jugando al doctor sin embargo, ¿cierto? Me gustaría eso.

―Jodido infierno, Sakura. ―Palmea mi trasero y me vengo. Reduce sus estocadas

mientras me recupero, moviendo su lengua en mi boca en sincronía con su polla.

Cuando mis músculos están terminando de contraerse se retira, me gira de costado y deja caer mi pierna sobre su brazo, penetrándome desde atrás mientras frota mi clítoris.

¡Oh!.

―¿Quieres decir que no hemos terminado? ―pregunto, confundida.

Ríe y pellizca mi oreja con sus dientes.

―No.

―Pero la última vez tú sólo terminaste cuando yo lo hice. ―Se está haciendo difícil aclarar mi punto con sus dedos trabajándome tan expertamente.

―La última vez anduve con calma, hermosa. ―Besa mi cuello.

―¿Pero pensé que el objetivo era terminar?

―Ese es el objetivo ―Sus bolas están golpeando contra mi piel mientras embiste―, cuando tienes niños gritando en la otra habitación. ―Eleva mi muslo un poco más arriba en su brazo―. No es el objetivo con tu nuevo amante.

Me muestra luego justo cuán bueno es con los objetivos a largo plazo.


	19. DIECISIETE

-Este lugar está muerto. ―Bosteza Ino.

―Son dos días antes de Acción de Gracias. Creo que mucha gente tomó la semana libre del trabajo. ―Tomo un sorbo de té chai latte que acabo de hacer. Estamos en el trabajo y Ino tiene razón, está lento.

―Tu acosador no tomó la semana de descanso. ―Ino asiente hacia el chico en una mesa, que llevaba un auricular y que está ignorándonos.

Desecho su declaración.

―¿Por qué no estás en Suna ya? No tenemos clases esta semana.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco.

―Me tengo que quedar aquí hasta mañana, porque Asuma esta esperando hasta el

último minuto para ir a casa. Piensa que si espera el tiempo suficiente voy a tomar el tren y que no tendrá que llevarme. ―Se encoge de hombros―. A veces no estoy segura de porqué lo aguanto.

―¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás aguantando? Tú eres la que lo acecha.

Mete una taza debajo de los jarabes y bombea varios. Experimentar con brebajes es una especialidad de Ino. Son en su mayoría horribles.

―No es acechar cuando estamos destinados a estar juntos. No puedo evitar haber estado impresa con él cuando tenía seis años.

Escupo mi bebida.

―Ino, ¿acabas de utilizar una referencia de Crepúsculo para explicar tu obsesión

con el profesor Sarutobi?

―Sí. ―Hace una pausa de preparar su bebida―. ¿Eso es raro?

―Um, vamos a ver, Crepúsculo aún no estaba escrito cuando tenías seis años ―empiezo.

Ino se burla y se vuelve de nuevo a los jarabes.

―Eso no quiere decir que no sucedió.

―Y no eres una mujer lobo ―agrego antes de que pueda oponerse.

―Lo que sea.

Esa es la suma total de su respuesta sobre el tema. La veo añadir leche al vapor de la taza.

―Eso me recuerda, ¿el profesor Sarutobi sabe que copiaste su llave de la casa todavía?

―Sí, ya tomó la primera copia de vuelta ―responde Ino y sigue haciendo su

bebida.

Tengo que poner abajo mi café con leche en ese punto. Debería saber mejor que tener una conversación con Ino, mientras que bebo líquidos calientes.

―¿La primera copia, Ino?

―Sí. Y ni siquiera me preguntó por la segunda copia. ―Toma un sorbo de su bebida―. Estoy medio molesta al respecto, para ser honesta. Es como si ni siquiera me conociera, ¿verdad?

Asiento lentamente.

―Correcto.

―Obviamente, haría tres copias. Cualquier persona debería saber eso.

Me apoyo en el mostrador y asiento.

―Obviamente. ―Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cuántas copias se debería hacer

cuando robas las llaves de la casa de alguien, pero es mejor sólo seguirle la corriente cuando Ino está en una racha.

―Esperaba que cambiara sus cerraduras una vez que usé la segunda llave así que la tercera llave es probablemente inútil, pero debería conocerme lo suficiente como para pedir la segunda llave. ―Suspira, luciendo realmente abatida.

―Ino, ¿por qué el profesor Sarutobi? Los hombres se tropiezan tratando de llegar a

ti. ¿Por qué él?

―Él es el único, Sakura. Simplemente lo es.

―¿Por qué ahora? ―pregunto, confundida―. Te conozco desde el primer año y ni siquiera sabía que lo conocías fuera de la escuela hasta hace un mes.

―Tuve que esperar a que llegara el momento. Sabía que no había manera de que me tocara antes de tener dieciocho años, simplemente no hay manera. ―Niega―. Podría haber ido a la universidad en cualquier lugar y haberme enfocado en toparme con él después de que me graduara, pero pensé que si iba a la escuela aquí podía mantener un ojo sobre él. Asegurarme de que no se enamore de la chica equivocada mientras yo fuera creciendo.

Suspiro.

―Ino, ¿cómo ibas a prevenir eso? ― Sostengo una mano arriba―. Espera, no

quiero saber.

―Y entonces tendría todo el último año para hacerle comprender que era la única

para él. Ese era mi plan, ¿sabes? ―Me mira en busca de una respuesta.

―Vaya que es un plan. ―No tengo ni idea de cómo eso es un plan.

―Pero él está resultando ser realmente estricto acerca de la política universitaria. Ni siquiera estoy en ninguna de sus clases. A quién le importa, ¿verdad?

―Creo que a la universidad le importa.

―No es como que estoy esperando que salga conmigo abiertamente antes de junio, pero no hay ninguna razón por la que no me puede follar antes de esa fecha.

Ino es obviamente incrédula ante la negativa de Asuma de fornicar con ella. No es necesario añadir sal a la herida.

―No, ninguna ―estoy de acuerdo.

La puerta se abre y con él viene una ráfaga de aire frío.

―¡Sasuke! ―Rodeo el mostrador y me detengo frente a él―. No pensé que te vería aquí hoy. ―Estoy sonriendo, estoy tan feliz de verlo. Debería jugar a estar más relajada, supongo. Todavía no estoy del todo segura de lo que somos el uno para el otro. Tengo lo que quería, en el último mes hemos tenido varias comidas en la misma mesa y él me ha enseñado varias posiciones nuevas en la cama. Y en el cuarto de baño. Y en el estudio también. Oh, Dios, el estudio. Mis ojos se ponen vidriosos un poco de pensar al respecto.

Sasuke se inclina y me besa.

―¿Qué estás pensando, preciosa? ―dice lo bastante alto para que pueda escuchar.

―Sólo pensando en tu estudio. ―Sonrío―. Es una habitación tan bonita, eso es todo.

―Nalguea mi culo y yo salto―. Estás obsesionado con mi culo, pervertido ―Me deslizo detrás del mostrador―. ¿Quieres un café? Puedo menear mi trasero mientras lo sirvo.

―Claro.

Lleno una taza grande con la mezcla Grind Me tostado oscuro y lo pongo en el mostrador.

―Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí hoy? ¿No está cerrada la clínica del estudiante toda la semana?

―Quería verte antes de que te fueras. ―Me sonríe.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿A dónde estoy yendo? ―pregunto.

Ahora es su turno para fruncir el ceño.

―¿Pensé que ibas a Suna para el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias?

―No. ―Niego―. Voy a Suna el próximo mes para la Navidad. Me voy a casa con

mi compañera de piso Temari para el día de Acción de Gracias.

―Ven conmigo a casa.

―¿Que vaya a casa contigo? ¿Ahora?

―No, el jueves. Ven a Acción de Gracias conmigo. En casa de mis padres. ¿A menos que prefieras ir a casa de Temari?

―Prefiero estar contigo ―contesto fácilmente.

Sasuke se va después de eso mientras Ino murmura:

―Nuevo coño brillante. ―En voz baja.


	20. DIECIOCHO

Tomamos la autopista a Gladwynem, un corto viaje en auto de veinte minutos a la luz del tráfico del día de Acción de Gracias. Pasamos una magnífica casa tras otra antes de que Sasuke gire en Monk Road. Deteniéndose en un camino de entrada cerrado, presiona un código antes de que las puertas se abran. Continuamos hacia

el largo camino y llegamos a una enorme casa de piedra. El paisaje es meticuloso, incluso en noviembre. Sasuke se detiene en un camino circular que conduce a la puerta principal y estaciona. Hay varios otros autos también, pero no veo un garaje. Supongo que está alrededor o en la parte trasera.

―¿Creciste aquí?―pregunto.

Sasuke mira brevemente la casa.

―Sí.

―¿Crees que les gustaré? ―pregunto, nerviosa. No conozco a Sasuke así de bien

todavía. No he conocido a nadie en su vida excepto a Karin. Y técnicamente, no he conocido a Karin. No creo que ella menospreciándome al otro lado del mostrador de Grind Me cuente como conocerla. Pregunté por ella una vez y Sasuke respondió que ella no era nadie

importante. Le creo. Después de todo, yo estoy aquí con él hoy, no ella.

Sasuke estacionael auto antes de colocar su brazo sobre la parte trasera de mi asiento y mirarme a los ojos.

―Mi familia es… ―Hace una pausa aquí, con sus ojos moviéndose desde los míos hacia la casa mientras piensa―. Mi familia tiende a ser difícil.

Se desliza fuera del auto después de eso y está abriendo mi puerta antes de que me dé cuenta que no respondió a mi pregunta. Colocando una mano en mi espalda mientras caminamos, me guía hacia la puerta. Me pregunto quién más estará aquí y desearía haber pensado en preguntar durante el viaje.

Afortunadamente Temari e Ino me persuadieron para vestir esto. Si me hubiera ido con Tema a casa para Acción de Gracias, como estaba previsto, tendría unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera. He terminado jugando a lo seguro con un vestido básico negro que combina con los tacones. Por lo que puedo ver debajo del abrigo de Sasuke, él está usando pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir blanca abotonada. Estoy tan contenta de no estar en vaqueros.

Nos detenemos en el porche de piedra cuando Sasuke toca el timbre. Nunca se me ocurrió que alguien pudiera tocar el timbre en su casa de la infancia. Trato de imaginar hacer eso en casa de mis abuelos, pero no puedo. Entonces recuerdo que su casa―mi casa―en Cowbell Lane no es más nuestra. ¿Voy a tocar timbre cuando los visite en Suna?

Se siente como si todo está cambiando. Mis abuelos se han mudado y voy graduarme y mudarme a una vivienda estudiantil en menos de seis meses. Temari se mudará con Shikamaru después de graduarnos. Ino o bien superará al profesor Sarutobi en sumisión o se mudará a Nueva York. Voy a conseguir un apartamento en algún lugar en Filadelfia. A

mi lado, Sasuke toma mi mano y me pregunto cuál es el papel que jugará en mi vida en seis meses, en su caso.

La puerta delantera de gran tamaño se abre y una mujer mayor alta nos saluda.

―¡Sasuke! Bienvenido a casa. ―Esta mujer emana calidez y hospitalidad. No parece

difícil, como Sasuke llamó a sus familiares hace un momento.

―Sra. Estes. ―La saluda Sasuke antes de introducirme―. Esta es Sakura. Sakura, la Sra. Estes es nuestra administradora de la casa.

¿Administradora de la casa? ¿Qué diablos es una administradora de la casa? Sonrío y

agito su mano antes de que Sasuke me ayude a salir de mi abrigo y le da ambos, mi abrigo y el suyo, a la Sra. Estes. ¿Supongo que las administradoras de la casa cuelgan abrigos? Estoy tan por encima de mi cabeza.

―¿Quién está aquí? ―consulta Sasuke.

―Su hermana y su marido, su tía y su tío y los Holletts, están todos en la sala de estar. ―Ella sonríe y sostiene su brazo hacia el hall de entrada, indicando que debemos ir. Ella es una mujer de corte alto, con el cabello oscuro y rizado firmemente retirado a la nuca en su cuello. Lleva un traje de aspecto caro color canela y zapatos negros. Las administradoras de

la casa no usan indumentaria de negocios casual.

El vestíbulo desemboca en un gran pasillo que parece ser el punto central de la casa.

Hay una magnífica escalera que conduce al segundo piso. Es evidente que no se

escatimaron en gastos al terminar los detalles aquí. Hecho un vistazo a un comedor exquisito a mi izquierda, una rápida mirada me dice que los Uchiha, fácilmente, podrían sentar dieciséis para una cena si lo decidieran.

Pasamos al comedor a favor, de una sala formal. Al pasar el umbral, Él murmura:

―No tenemos que permanecer mucho tiempo. ―No estoy segura de qué hacer con eso. ¿Por qué estamos aquí si ya está planeando nuestra salida?

―¡Sasuke!―Una mujer impresionante con el cabello del mismo tono negro azabache

se precipita para envolver a Sasuke en un abrazo―. Madre dijo que ibas a traer a

alguien―dice, mientras se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo.

Sonrío y empiezo a presentarme pero ella está abrazándome antes de que tenga la oportunidad.

―Soy Hinata, la hermana de Sasuke ―me dice, mientras da un paso atrás y mira a

Sasuke ―. Ella es una muñeca. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

Sasuke y yo nos miramos uno al otro y él me sonríe de una manera que hace que un

rubor espontáneo inunde mis mejillas.

―Esta es Sakura ―Sasuke me presenta, ignorando la pregunta de Hinata acerca de

cómo nos conocimos.

El hombre con el que Hinata estaba sentada cuando llegamos caminó hacia nosotros y estrecha la mano de Sasuke. Es alto como él, pero más delgado. Tiene el físico de un corredor y el cabello rubio arena y se presenta como el esposo de Hinata, Naruto.

―¿Dónde está mi niña?―pregunta Sasuke, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar―. Ella es la única razón por la que aparezco para estas cosas.

―Al menos podrías fingir que te importa verme, ya sabes. ―Pero puedo decir que Hinata no está enfadada. Eso parece ser una broma entre ellos―. Tu sobrina está

durmiendo la siesta antes de la cena. ―Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando deja caer su voz―. Madre tuvo el descaro de preguntarme porqué no la dejé en casa con la niñera.

―Me recuerda porqué tu madre nunca hace de niñera ―bromea Naruto a medida

que avanzamos en la habitación, mientras que Hinata corre a ver a su hija dormir.

Sasuke me presenta a su padre, que me entero que es médico sólo cuando lo presenta como:

―Mi padre, el Dr. Uchiha. ―Está sentado en la parte delantera de la sala con la tía y el

tío de Sasuke, a quien también soy presentada.

―Sasuke, cariño, estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido venir. ―Una mujer pequeña que luce como que podría ser la hermana de Hinata, se acerca a nosotros.

Sasuke se inclina y besa la mejilla ofrecida. Sin abrazo.

―Madre, esta es mi novia, Sakura Haruno ―dice, mientras pone un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

¿Novia? A menos que me lo haya perdido, no me presentó a su padre como su novia,

sólo Sakura.

―Te dije que la iba a traer.

―Sí, estoy muy contenta de que tu amiga se una a nosotros. ―Ella sonríe, la sonrisa

menos genuina imaginable y me estrecha la mano―. Soy la señora Uchiha. Encantada de conocerte.

Tras una inspección más de cerca, puedo ver que no es tan joven como Hinata,

obviamente. Definitivamente tenía trabajo hecho, sin embargo.

Se vuelve de nuevo a Sasuke.

―Los Hollett se han unido a nosotros con su preciosa hija Keiko. Ven a saludar. ―La

seguimos a un arreglo de asientos enfrente de la chimenea de tamaño considerable iluminada con un rugiente fuego.

El señor y la señora Hollett están sentados en un sofá con su hija Keiko. La señora

Uchiha se sienta en el sofá de dos plazas contiguas, dejando a Sasuke y a mí para sentarnos en las sillas de respaldo alto. La señora Estes se detiene para ofrecernos bebidas. Esta es la más formal, incómodas vacaciones nunca y sólo acaba de comenzar.

―Keiko acaba de mudarse de vuelta a Konoha desde Jukuba ―dice la señora

Hollett con orgullo―. Fue promovida a una posición de nivel director aquí en Konoha.

―La señora Hollett habla un poco acerca de los logros de Keiko en el mundo de la

recaudación de fondos de caridad con la señora Uchiha aceptando cada palabra.

―Sasuke, Keiko está buscando un lugar para comprar en la zona de Square Rittenhouse. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarla a localizar algo adecuado ―dice la señora Uchiha, con los ojos rebotando entre Sasuke y Keiko como si acabara de tener esa idea. ¿Su madre está tratando de

juntarlo con otra mujer justo enfrente de mí?

Keiko me mira brevemente, luciendo mortificada, antes de volver su atención a la madre de Sasuke.

―Señora Uchiha, esa es una idea muy amable, pero tengo un agente de bienes raíces muy calificado.

―Bueno, entonces, Sasuke debe llevarte a cenar pronto para que ustedes puedan

ponerse al día. ―La señora Uchiha sonríe con indulgencia.

Wow. Estaría sin palabras si alguien en realidad me estuviera hablando. Ella

realmente está tratando de juntar a Sasuke en una cita justo enfrente de mí. Echo un vistazo a Sasuke. Él tiene un vaso de agua casualmente colgando de una mano mientras con la otra da golpecitos contra el apoyabrazos. Se ve completamente relajado, reclinado en la silla con la

pierna cruzada, con un pie descansando sobre la rodilla opuesta.

―Claro, Sakura y yo estaríamos encantados de cenar con Keiko, madre. Arreglaremos algo pronto.

Keiko me lanza otra mirada de disculpa. Sasuke nunca mira en mi dirección en absoluto.

Estoy tan confundida. Estoy emocionada de que le disparó a su madre incluyéndome en sus teóricos planes, pero esto se siente extraño ¿Por qué me trajo a este choque de trenes?

―Oh, creo que Sakura se aburriría, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Sasuke pone su vaso en la mesa con un golpe que me hace saltar.

―Madre ―comienza antes de ser interrumpido por un grito mientras un borrón de tul rosa vuela al pasar.

―¡Tío Sasuke!―Una niña pequeña usando un vestido de fiesta color rosa, y dulces

zapatillas de ballet rosa se lanza al regazo de Sasuke. Su cabello oscuro está recogido en un moño de bailarina y sus pequeñas uñas están cubiertas de un esmalte de color rosa brillante. Ya estoy un poco enamorada de ella.

―Hinata, puedes controlarla, ¿por favor? ―La perfecta compostura de la señora

Uchiha se ve cerca de romperse.

―Himawari, creo que estamos teniendo demasiada diversión para tu abuela. ―Sasuke subraya la palabra abuela y juro que la boca con botox de la señora Uchiha se contrae nerviosamente.

Sasuke se para con Himawari colgada de su cuello y sostiene una mano, haciendo un gesto para que lo siga. Himawari me mira detenidamente sobre el hombro de Sasuke mientras nos dirigimos fuera de la sala de estar. Sus ojos azules brillan cuando me ve.

―¡Hola! ¡Soy Himawari! ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Soy Sakura. ―Le sonrío.

―¿Eres mi familia o eres mi amigo?―me pregunta.

―Sakura es mi amiga ―interviene Sasuke, respondiendo por mí. Besa la parte superior de sucabeza, y girando su cabeza, me guiña el ojo.

Estoy bastante segura que estoy ovulando en este mismo momento.

Caminamos por el pasillo de entrada de la casa y Sasuke le pregunta a Himawari si trajo algún juguete con lo que jugar. Ella se menea fuera de su agarre y corre rápido por el pasillo con Sasuke y yo siguiéndola. Terminamos en una sala de estar informal en el lado opuesto de la casa con vistas al patio trasero. Puedo ver una piscina cerrada por toda la temporada rodeada de más de inmaculado paisajismo, con una zona boscosa más allá de eso.

Hay una televisión en la habitación y un gran sofá seccional. Unas vigas de madera

enormes cruzan el techo abovedado. Es casi acogedor aquí. Hay unos cuantos juguetes desparramados y una frazada de color rosa en la parte superior del sofá. Supongo que ahí es donde Himawari estaba durmiendo la siesta cuando llegamos. Himawari corre hacia el otro lado del sofá y levanta algo del suelo.

―¡La encontré! ―dice y acuna el juguete en su pecho mientras camina de nuevo a nosotros―. Este es mi bebé. Su nombre es Lili. ¿La sostienes? ―Esto es dirigido a mí.

―Me encantaría sostenerla, Himawari, gracias.

―Tienes que sentarte ―me dice―. No puedes sostener al bebé si estás de pie.

Me siento en el sofá y abrazo a la muñeca mientras Himawari se cierne sobre mí, metiendo una manta alrededor de la muñeca y me ofrece una botella para que pueda darle de comer.

Ofrece una gran cantidad de consejos sobre cómo debería manejar la bebé y me pregunto si la hermana de Sasuke está teniendo otro cuando Himawari se sube al sofá junto a mí y envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor y se acurruca cerca. Estoy a punto de derretirme, eso es lo dulce que

está siendo, cuando acaricia mi barriga con su pequeña mano y me pregunta si tengo un bebé dentro de mí barriga.

―No.

Eso vino de Sasuke. Si hay una manera de decir la palabra, la forma en que Sasuke

simplemente pronunció la sílaba, es más implacable de lo que nunca he oído. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y se dirige a Himawari.

―Himawari Love Halliday, no les preguntas a las mujeres si tienen bebés en sus

estómagos. ¿Me entiendes?

―Mami lo tiene. ―Himawari se ríe―. Es un seto.

―¿Qué? ―Sasuke nos está mirando a las dos como si hubiéramos perdidos nuestras mentes. No estoy segura de lo que he hecho, y Himawari tiene tres años así que creo que Sasuke es el único que puede ser que necesite reevaluar.

―¡Es un seto! ¡Mami está teniendo un seto!

―Creo que Himawari quiere decir que es un secreto. ―Miro a Sasuke. Para un tipo que está tan enamorado de su sobrina como, claramente lo está él, podría usar un diccionario de niños.

―¡Sí! ¡Uno de esos! Eso es lo que mamá está teniendo. Yo no se lo dije a nadie ―añade, sacudiendo su cabeza.

―¿Has estado practicando ser una hermana mayor con Lili? ―le pregunto, indicando su muñeca.

―¡Sí! ―Himawari está extasiada de que entiendo la conexión―. Estoy patilando con Lili.

La señora Estes se detiene entonces para decirnos que la cena está lista. Sasuke levanta a Himawari y avanzamos al comedor para encontrar a Hinata deslizando una silla en la mesa junto a su marido y colocando un vasito con sorbete de Disney sobre la mesa.

―¿En serio, madre? ¿Piensas que una niña de tres años tendría que comer la cena de Acción de Gracias sola en la cocina?

La señora Uchiha no tiene ninguna otra reacción que responder.

―No, yo pensaba que ella comería la cena en casa con su niñera, pero tú le diste el día libre.

―Le dimos la semana libre, en realidad. ―Naruto interviene desde el asiento a la

izquierda de la señora Uchiha ―. Nosotros disfrutamos pasar tiempo con Himawari.

Sasuke coloca a Himawari en el asiento entre sus padres antes de que me escolte al otro lado de la mesa y saque una silla para mí entre él y su padre, que está sentado en la mesa en el extremo opuesto de su madre.

Me doy cuenta de la disposición de los asientos de la señora Uchiha que tiene a Sasuke sentado entre Keiko y yo. Nuestro lado de la mesa soy yo, Sasuke, Keiko y la señora Hollett y el señor Hollett. Frente a mí está la tía de Sasuke, luego su tío, Hinata, Himawari y Naruto.

Miro con nostalgia hacia el extremo de Hinata de la mesa, deseando estar más cerca de caras amigas. Por otra parte, estoy tan lejos como puedo conseguir de la señora Uchiha, así que me quedo con lo que puedo tener.

―Sasuke, ¿cómo están las cosas en Baldwin? ―El anciano Dr. Uchiha me ignora por completo y comienza a cuestionar a Sasuke sobre el hospital―. Vi a la Doctora Tan la semana pasada en una conferencia. Dijo que tus beneficios del departamento son la comidilla del hospital.

El rostro de Sasuke es inexpresivo, pero su mandíbula está haciendo esa cosa de

sacudida que hace cuando está molesto.

Ellos van y vienen con esta disputa extrañamente amable hasta que se coloca la comida ante nosotros. Situado, en platos individuales, como en un restaurante. No un pavo-tallado o cazuela de patatas dulces cubiertas de mini-malvaviscos en esta mesa. Me pregunto lo que la señora Uchiha haría si limpiara mi plato de puré de patatas y pidiera más. Tengo que reprimir una risita, de cómo de ridícula es la idea de preguntarle a la

señora Uchiha por un segundo.

Los platos son ubicados frente a nosotros con precisión por una mujer en uniforme de chef. Sasuke murmura:

―Gracias, Heidi. ―Mientras ella coloca un plato frente a él, por lo que deduzco que

los Uchiha tienen un chef de tiempo completo en el personal, así como la administradora de la casa.

Me pregunto si fue la señora Uchiha o Heidi la que le enseñó a Sasuke como hacer su primer sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea. Espera. ¿Por qué incluso me lo estoy preguntando? Era claro que fue Heidi.

El Dr. Uchiha vuelve su atención a su hermano y su cuñada y tomo un suspiro de

alivio. Mis manos se doblan en mi regazo mientras todo el mundo está siendo servido.

Sasuke llega debajo de la mesa y aprieta brevemente mi mano antes de tomar el cuchillo y el tenedor. Lo miro y sonrío mientras tomo mis utensilios también. Hubiera preferido comida para llevar y el sofá de Sasuke en vez de esta experiencia, pero esto está … bien. Es interesante

aprender más sobre Sasuke si no otra cosa. Me relajo y tomo un bocado de pavo. Heidi es un genio, está delicioso.

―Sasuke, ¿has visto a Karin? He oído que está de regreso en Konoha ―dice la señora

Uchiha.

¿Karin? ¿La señora Uchiha conoce a la Troll pelirroja? Por supuesto que sí.

―Lo he hecho y ella lo está ―Sasuke responde con una finalidad que indica que

terminó de discutir en tema.

¡Mierda!¡Quiero saber más sobre Karin! Pero no quiero preguntarle a Sasuke sobre ella directamente, obviamente.

La señora Uchiha toma un sorbo de vino.

―Es una pena que las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estos dos estuvieron juntos. Mi momento de petulancia se

desvanece. Sé un adulto, Sakura, me castigo. No puedes salir con un hombre mayor y esperar que no tenga antecedentes. Además, es muy bueno en la cama y estoy disfrutando de los

beneficios de eso. Espera, practicó con ella. ¡Deja de pensar en Karin y Sasuke en la cama!

―Estaba sorprendida cuando su compromiso se terminó. Parecían tan bien

adaptados. ―Los ojos de la señora Uchiha parpadean sobre mí.

Wow, eso pica. Mi corazón se acelera en el desaire y mis mejillas se ruborizan de vergüenza.

―Ese compromiso terminó hace seis años, madre, creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente para deshacerte de la sorpresa.

¿Seis años atrás? Hace seis años Sasuke estaba comprometido y yo estaba en la escuela secundaria. Me quedo en ese pensamiento por un momento. Comprometido. ¿Qué me dijo Sasuke sobre ella?¿Que no era nadie importante? Sin embargo, estaba cenando con ella hace un mes, y estaba con ella cuando entró en Grind Me la semana siguiente.

―He oído que acaba de tomar una posición corriente en el departamento

cardiovascular en Baldwin Memorial ―interviene el padre de Sasuke.

―Ella lo hizo, sí. ―Sasuke, pincha un pedazo de pavo con el tenedor.

―Era una candidata altamente codiciada. Bien considerada.

―Ella es una cirujana muy talentosa ―Sasuke está de acuerdo sin comprometerse.

Me siento tan estúpida. ¿Trabajan en el mismo hospital? ¿Sigue con ella? Ella no es, claramente, "nadie", como indicó hace semanas. Fue su prometida una vez. Y yo sólo soy una estudiante universitaria. No siquiera tengo un trabajo en fila después de la graduación.

Con esa nota, como si tuviera que recordar que estoy en la mesa, el padre de Sasuke me mira y me pregunta si soy parte del programa de voluntariado de la escuela secundaria en el hospital de Sasuke.

Estoy derrotada. Estas personas son horribles.

―Eso es suficiente ―comienza a replicar Sasuke antes de que tenga que hacerlo, pero es cortado por Himawari. Ella ha estado tranquila durante la mayor parte de la comida, pero elige ese momento para pararse sobre su silla y aullar.

―¡Estoy teniendo un be vee! ―Luego aplaude con entusiasmo y salta hacia arriba y abajo en la silla.

Yo sabía que me gustaba esta niña. La tensión se rompe y la atención ahora está en Hinata.

Heidi despeja nuestros platos y ofrece café. Está sirviendo pequeños pasteles

individuales de calabaza cuando suena el teléfono de Sasuke y él se excusa de la mesa.

Siento una sacudida de pánico al quedarme sola con estas personas sin él, pero Keiko me engancha en una conversación ahora que podemos vernos entre sí sin Sasuke entre nosotras. Es muy dulce y me gusta charlar con ella. No creo que haya tenido idea de que su mamá y la señora Uchiha estaban planeando juntarla con Sasuke hoy.

Se sirven los pasteles y los cafés se vierten y Sasuke aún no ha vuelto. Todo el mundo sigue adelante sin él, y me recuerda a Karin en el restaurante hace semanas. Yo tenía razón sobre que ella utilizó las interrupciones frecuentes que acompañan tiempo dedicado con Sasuke. Aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que probablemente se relacionaron ya que ella es doctora también.

Arremolino mi tenedor a través de la nata montada en la parte superior de mi pastel.

Me encanta el pastel de calabaza, pero no tengo hambre y estoy un poco triste de todos modos. Estoy un poco conmocionada por este día.

Heidi despeja los platos de postres y anuncia que hay café recién hecho en la sala de estar. Sasuke nos encuentra allí, terminando su llamado mientras entra en la habitación. Se detiene brevemente para decirle algo a Naruto antes de dirigirse a mí, pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que hay una emergencia en el hospital que tiene que atender. Ninguna objeción aquí.

La señora Estes nos encuentra junto a la puerta con nuestros abrigos. Hinata nos

sigue con Himawari en su cadera.

―Sasuke, ¿me necesitas para llevar a Sakura a casa para que puedas llegar al

hospital?―Ella sonríe y Himawari me saluda―. Me encantaría más tiempo para charlar con Sakura. ―Le sonríe con picardía a Sasuke.

―Sakura no tiene un bebé en su vientre ―Himawari agrega servicialmente y niega con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensanchan.

―¡Himawari!―Me lanza una mirada de disculpa―. Lo siento mucho. Estúpidos libros de padres que recomiendan ser lo más honestos con ella como sea posible. Me gustaría haber mentido y decirle que un gnomo estaría cayendo con el bebé como yo quería.

―Está bien. ―Ondeo la mano a su disculpa.

―Gracias por el ofrecimiento altruista, Hinata, pero voy a enviar a Sakura a casa en mi auto y Naruto me llevará al hospital.

Hinata pone mala cara.

―Tú solo no quieres que tenga algún momento a solas con Sakura.

―Estás en lo correcto. ―Él le sonríe―. Además, puedes utilizar el tiempo trabajando en los modales de mi sobrina ―le dice mientras me hace pasar a través de la puerta principal.


	21. DIECINUEVE

-Conduces, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Sasuke mientras me acompaña a su auto y abre la puerta del lado del conductor para mí.

―Por supuesto.

―Excelente. ―Llega más allá de mí, aprieta un botón y el auto ruge a la vida. Deja caer las llaves sobre la consola central antes de tocar la pantalla del GPS incorporado―.

Tomaré un taxi desde el hospital cuando haya terminado ―dice mientras me abrocha al asiento y presiona un botón, deslizando hacia adelante el asiento para acomodar mi estatura más corta―. Lo siento, Sakura ―dice y luego se ha ido, caminando hacia la puerta principal, donde Naruto está esperando. Me quedo a solas con un auto que sospecho cuesta más que mi educación universitaria.

Empiezo a conducir y el GPS de inmediato me anima a girar a la derecha al final de la

entrada. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si me dirijo a mi dormitorio o al condominio de Sasuke, pero el auto parece saberlo.

Las puertas se abren automáticamente a medida que me acerco a ellas y giro hacia

Monk Road. Estoy entumecida mientras conduzco, repitiendo mi día. ¿Fue tan horrible como creo que fue? Quiero llamar a Temari o Ino pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer funcionar el sistema telefónico de manos libres en este auto.

¿Por qué me invitó hoy? Su madre es una pesadilla. ¿Fui sólo una distracción para frustrar su intento de acorralarlo? La única persona a la que me presentó como su novia fue a su madre.

Saber que Karin es su ex novia me hace sentir incómoda, como si me mintió. ¿Lo hizo?

Más o menos. Ella es mucho más de lo que él indicó que era, ¿pero era asunto mío en el momento que pregunté? Lo que sea, todavía estoy furiosa.

Este fue el día de Acción de Gracias más triste nunca.

El GPS me está dirigiendo a su condominio. Golpeteo mis pulgares en el volante mientras conduzco y me pongo cada vez más furiosa mientras pasan los kilómetros. La puerta del garaje del 10 Tittenhouse Square se abre automáticamente mientras me acerco.

Asumo que este auto de lujo cuenta con un sensor para que coincida con su condominio de lujo. Estaciono en el lugar de Sasuke y pienso.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Acaso Sasuke me indicó si me vería más tarde? Tengo sus llaves. ¿Me envió a su casa en su auto para que lo esperara? ¿Se supone que tengo que estar en su casa o sólo quería que saliera de la casa de sus padres?

Estoy cansada de este día. Cierro el auto y tomo el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. Sé que hay un conserje, lo había visto cuando atravesamos el vestíbulo hasta Serafina, el restaurante italiano contiguo. Ahora, se me ocurre lo conveniente que es para Sasuke, llevarme a cenar a un restaurante en el vestíbulo de su departamento. Pasamos de la cena a follar sin tener que abandonar el edificio.

Mis tacones hacen clic a través del vacío vestíbulo de mármol. Está tan tranquilo, todo el mundo tiene un lugar para estar en un día de fiesta. Pongo las llaves en el mostrador frente al conserje, un hombre bien vestido, estimo que debe tener unos cuarenta años.

―¿Podrías ver que éstas lleguen al doctor Uchiha?

―Por supuesto señorita Haruno. ―Es el modelo de profesionalismo, impecable con un traje gris y corbata negra, ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Si le resulta extraño que voy a dejar las llaves de Sasuke con él, no lo demuestra, pero tal vez esto es una ocurrencia común.

Espera.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Es mi trabajo saber. ―Me ofrece una sonrisa amable y me pregunto cuántos

nombres ha tenido que memorizar―. ¿Necesita que la lleven a algún lugar?

―No, gracias. Puedo conseguir un taxi enfrente.

―Tenemos un auto de cortesía en el lugar ―dice, levantando el teléfono detr{s de la mesa―. Insisto.

No voy a discutir con él, acerca de cómo llegar a casa, así que con gracia acepto su oferta y me dirijo al frente, donde un Mercedes negro ya está estacionado en la acera. El portero tiene la puerta abierta del auto para mí, así que me deslizo dentro y le doy al conductor mi dirección.

De regreso en mi habitación, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyo en ella. Está extrañamente tranquilo, casi todo el mundo se ha ido por el largo fin de semana. Temari no volverá hasta el domingo. Me enderezo y reviso mi teléfono. No hay mensajes. Pateo mis

tacones y me saco las medias de nylon antes de desabrochar mi vestido.

Hurgando en mi tocador, busco algo cómodo para usar y encuentro un pequeño

paquete envuelto en la parte superior de mis pantalones de pijama de franela. Me pongo los pantalones con una vieja camiseta Konn y me siento en el borde mi cama con el paquete.

Arranco el papel de regalo y encuentro un par de calcetines marrones. Huh, un poco aburrido. Luego las desenredo y me río por primera vez en todo el día. Son calcetines de pavo. Calcetines para los dedos del pie, una especie de guantes para los pies. Cada dedo es de un color diferente y hay una gran tonta cara de pavo en la parte superior y "engulle- engulle" impreso en la parte de arriba.

Los amo, y amo que Jenn me dejara una pequeña sorpresa, justo cuando más lo

necesitaba. Sonrío cuando le envío un texto de agradecimiento antes de meterme bajo las sábanas con un libro de texto.

Un golpe en la puerta me despierta. Afuera está oscuro, pero mi habitación está

iluminada. Me quedé dormida estudiando con las luces encendidas y ahora estoy desorientada. El golpe vuelve a sonar mientras me acerco y abro la puerta. Sasuke está llenando toda mi puerta, inclinándose con un brazo contra el marco.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―Estoy confundida.- No puedes entrar en el edificio, incluso si eres un estudiante.

Me observa un momento y luego coloca sus manos en mis caderas, retrocediendo en la habitación, y empuja la puerta para cerrarla con el pie. Luego su boca está en la mía como si estuviera muerto de hambre por mí y jadeo cuando envuelve una mano en mi cabello y tira, inclinando mi cabeza exactamente a como le gusta.

―¿Por qué te fuiste? ―Deja de besarme y me mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Me alejo de él y pongo un poco de espacio entre nosotros.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―repito.

―¿No me quieres aquí?

―¡Detente! ―Hablo más fuerte de lo que pretendía y bajo mi voz―. Sólo detente con

tus no-respuestas.

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se frota el labio superior con el pulgar. Lo cual es molesto, porque siempre me hace cosas y estoy tratando de concentrarme.

―Una chica rubia llamada Paige le dijo a la seguridad que estaba con ella y me trajo

hasta arriba. ―Baja sus brazos y mete las manos en sus bolsillos. Está usando lo mismo que vestía antes, pero ahora se ve cansado―. No contestabas tu teléfono ―agrega―, ¿estás ignorándome?

―Me quedé dormida ―le digo, levantando el teléfono y mirándolo ―. Olvidé activar

el sonido cuando me fui de la casa de tus padres.

―¿Le quitaste el sonido para conocer a mi familia? ―pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Quería causar una buena impresión ―respondo, luego me hundo mientras recuerdo el día.

―Lo hiciste ―asegura―. Diste una buena impresión.

Lo miro con incredulidad.

―Me odiaron. Tu madre trató de arreglarte una cita mientras yo estaba sentada a tu lado.

―Has hecho una buena impresión conmigo ―aclara―. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

Entonces mis ojos arden. Las lágrimas se forman y las combato.

―Esas personas son horribles, Sasuke. ―Mi voz se atasca―. ¿Quién te crío?

Cierra la distancia entre nosotros y me envuelve en sus brazos con mi cabeza descansando debajo de su barbilla. Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras dice:

―Una encantadora mujer británica llamada June.

Me río.

―¿De verdad?

―Por supuesto. No crees que mis padres se ensuciaron sus manos, ¿verdad?

―No. ―Suspiro y entierro mi rostro en su pecho. Todavía huele a loción de afeitar, y débilmente, como a desinfectante de hospital, pero me gusta―. Estaba demasiado molesta para comer el pastel de calabaza.

―Te voy a comprar todas las calabazas en Konoha y vamos a hacerlo nosotros mismos. ―Sube y baja sus manos por mi espalda―. Lo siento, Sakura, no debí haberte llevado allí.

¿Qué?

―¿No querías que los conociera?

―Te quería ahí por mí, Sakura, porque haces que todo sea mejor. Fue egoísta de mi parte llevarte. ―Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mis pantalones de pijama de franela y aprieta mi culo―. Debí haber pedido comida para llevar y haberte mantenido desnuda en mi apartamento todo el día, persuadiéndote a que me dejes follar este culo perfecto.

Lo empujo apartándolo. Se ve sorprendido por un segundo hasta que digo:

―Karin.

Su expresión se cierra, dándome nada.

―Karin es un asunto sin importancia, Sakura.

―¡Estabas comprometido con ella! ―Estoy indignada. ¿Cómo puede ser tan desdeñoso de su relación con ella y mis sentimientos respecto a eso? ¿También voy a ser nadie para él algún día?

―Hace mucho tiempo.

―Yo estaba en la escuela secundaria.

Se ve confundido por un momento y luego pregunta.

―¿Cuando estuve comprometido con Karin?

―Sí ―respondo, pero no encuentro sus ojos.

―¿Eso te molesta? ¿Que estuviera comprometido o que tú estuvieras en la escuela secundaria cuando yo estaba comprometido?

―Ambos. Ninguno. No lo sé.

Estoy mirando a mis pies cuando Sasuke levanta mi barbilla para mirar mis ojos.

―Soy mucho mayor que tú, Sakura. ¿Es un problema o no?

―No lo es. ―Niego―. A menos que piense en ella. ―Hago hincapié en la última palabra.

―Ella es apenas la única mujer que he… ―Se detiene cuando lo fulmino con la mirada y se ríe.

―¿Por qué todavía está alrededor? ―Sueno como una persona loca. ¿No puede ser

amigo de su ex? Pero ella fue una perra conmigo, ¿no?―. Olvídalo.

―Tenemos negocios juntos, eso es todo, Sakura. Ella es nadie para mí ―dice la última parte con sus labios flotando sobre mi oreja y su aliento me hace cosquillas, haciéndome temblar. Toma la parte superior de mi cuello y pasa su pulgar sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja. Asiento y luego envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo beso―. Un poco como que amo imaginarte en la escuela secundaria sin abrirte de piernas ―dice cuando

rompe el beso. Mira alrededor de mi pequeño dormitorio con interés. Sus ojos se mueven a través de lo que es, obviamente, el lado de la habitación de Temari y se detiene en mi lado.

Nuestra habitación es pequeña y desordenada. Mi dormitorio puede no estar muy lejos del condominio de Sasuke en Rittenhouse Square físicamente, pero es un mundo de distancia financieramente. Mi habitación es, literalmente, del tamaño de su vestidor.

Camina más de un metro y examina mi panel de corcho. Dios. ¿Qué tengo allí? El

sujetador que llevaba hoy se cierne sobre mi silla de escritorio. Lo toca con los dedos cuando recorre la parte superior de mi escritorio, un surtido desordenado de libros de textos y notas. Probablemente se está preguntado qué hace con una estudiante universitaria. Mierda, ¿esas son bragas en el suelo al lado de su pie?

No estoy segura de qué decir mientras sigue mirando hasta hartarse. No voy a pedir disculpas por mi habitación. Puede ser que esté un poco avergonzada, pero no voy a pedir disculpas. Estoy segura que él también vivió en una habitación de residencia una vez. Hace mucho tiempo. Maldición. ¿Eso es lo que está pensando? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que era un estudiante? ¿Cuán diferentes somos?

Se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Nunca has tenido sexo aquí.

Obviamente no lo he tenido. Él es la única persona con la que he tenido sexo y todo ha sido en su casa.

―No.

―Podemos rectificar eso ahora. ―Sonríe.

Oh, ¿eso es lo que había en esa mente? ¿Quiere ser el único en follarme en mi dormitorio?

―Sí, por favor.

―¿Sí, por favor? ―repite de nuevo―. Tan amable, tú, pequeña desvergonzada ―dice,

mientras cubre los tres pasos que nos separan―. ¿Debería ser amable? ―Se inclina y me besa debajo de mi oreja izquierda, no esperando por una respuesta―. Vamos, Sakura, déjame hacerte el amor, bebé. Lo haré bueno para ti, te lo juro. ―Me esta besando a lo largo

de mi mandíbula y mantiene sus manos castamente en mis caderas, encima de mi pijama.No estoy segura de lo que está sucediendo en este momento―. Sólo voy a poner la punta dentro, ¿está bien?

Me río. Me está dando líneas cliché de sexo universitario.

―Todavía te respetaré por la mañana, bebé.

Me río cuando cubre mi boca con la suya. Sigue susurrando líneas ridículas para mí,

pero su boca y manos son su habitual perfección de Sasuke. También juego, porque es divertido, pero también es caliente. Además, me encanta cuando él pierde el foco y sonríe a algo que he dicho. Se toma su tiempo, probablemente más tiempo del que nunca necesitó tomar.

―¿Puedo quitarte la camisa? ―pregunta, como si hubiera una posibilidad de que pudiera decir que no.

¡Jesús, sí! Quiero gritarle. Me tiene tan caliente y todavía estamos vestidos. El manoseo es una mierda cuando ya has montado al toro. Desabrocho sus pantalones y pido permiso para "tocarlo". Eso me gana una risa y creo que podría tenerlo entonces, listo para poner fin a este juego y golpear la mierda fuera de mí en mi cama de tamaño individual, pero no.

Recupera su compostura y guía mi mano hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su longitud.

―Quiero que seas mi primero, Sasuke. Sé que lo vas a hacer bien. ―No me ando con

rodeos―. Te he deseado en mi interior desde la primera vez que te vi. ―Se esta haciendo más difícil hablar con sus manos debajo de mis pantalones―. Tus dedos, Dios sabe cómo amaba viéndolos cuando llevabas tu taza de café a tus labios perfectos. Regresaba a casa después de mi turno y me acostaba en la cama y me tocaba a mí misma pensando en ti. Antes de la clínica, antes de saber tu nombre, me acostaba aquí pensando en ti mientras me corría.

―¡Mierda! ―Sasuke, ruge. Es tan ruidoso en la habitación tranquila, que me sobresalta por un segundo antes de que esté arrancado mis pantalones de pijamas por mis piernas y baja los suyos. Ni siquiera consigue sacar sus pantalones antes que esté dentro de mí.

Acaricia de un lado a otro, tan profundo, besándome largo y duro mientras se entierra dentro de mí, antes de retroceder lo suficiente para verse a sí mismo deslizarse dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

―No voy a correrme en ti, Sakura.

Me toma un momento darme cuenta que nunca se puso un condón. No estoy segura si todavía estamos en el rol o no, pero confío en él lo suficiente como para no preocuparme por ello. Estoy con la píldora, que tomo fielmente todos los días.

Deja de observarse entrando en mí. Todavía tiene los pies en el suelo y mi espalda está en la cama con mi pelvis levantada y mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Golpea dentro de mí, nuestra piel abofeteando en la tranquila habitación, mis gemidos son tan silencios como soy capaz de mantenerlos.

Cambia de ángulo y presiona hacia abajo sobre mi clítoris con el pulgar y me corro por toda su polla. Sale de mi interior y me ordena que me ponga sobre mis rodillas.

―En el suelo, ahora. Vas a chuparme la polla y tragar. ―Tiene que ayudarme a salir

de la cama, mi cuerpo es un fideo mojado después del orgasmo, pero obedezco y me hundo de rodillas ante él. Se desliza en mi boca en el momento en que mis rodillas golpean el suelo―. Saboréate a ti misma, Sakura. Acabas de correrte sobre mí y ahora te vas a tragar mi corrida.

Gimo alrededor de su polla y me pregunta si me gusta. El interior de mis muslos está resbaladizo y sus palabras me están poniendo más húmeda.

Sujeta un lado de mi rostro y folla mi boca. Sin la suave burla ahora, sólo toma. Sus manos se anudan en mi cabello cuando se corre y es fácil de tragar todo en este ángulo, la mayor parte de ello sin pasar por mi lengua y bajando hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Me levanta del suelo cuando he terminado y me pone encima de él en mi pequeña cama, mientras nuestros ritmos cardíacos disminuyen.

―Tú, perra sucia. ―Golpea mi culo mientras estoy acostada encima de él, pasando mis uñas suavemente sobre su pecho.

―¿Qué? ―Estoy tan cansada. ¿Por qué sigue hablando?―. ¿Qué he hecho?

―Al parecer, te has masturbado pensando en mí.

―Oh, Dios mío. ―Dejo de pasar las uñas por su pecho, así puedo esconder mi rostro en mis manos―. No quise decirte eso. Me tenías toda caliente. Sólo… Olvida que dije eso.

Su pecho se sacude mientras se ríe de mí.

―De ninguna manera.


	22. VEINTE

Deslizo la tarta en el lujoso horno Miele de acero inoxidable y busco el temporizador.

―¿Cuanto tiempo? ―Camina Sasuke por detrás de mí y presiona mi cuerpo en el horno, pegado a mi espalda. Mi cabello está levantado en un moño mientras horneo, dejando mi cuello descubierto, el cual toma como ventaja con su boca. Me apoyo en su toque, deseo calentando mi piel.

―Cuarenta y cinco minutos ―le digo y pone el tiempo en el panel digital del horno antes de girarse de cara a mí.

―Hueles a nuez moscada.

―¿Esto te pone, doctor Uchiha?

Se ríe.

―Todo de ti me pone, señorita Haruno.― Está caminando conmigo hacia atrás, con las manos en mi cintura hasta que mi trasero golpea la isla de la cocina antes de levantarme y colocarme en la encimera.

Extiende mis piernas y se coloca dentro de ellas, después me clava en el lugar poniendo sus manos en cada lado de mí en el banco de granito.

―Sakura. ―Toca su frente con la mía luego inclina su cabeza y me besa rápidamente

antes de dar un paso atrás ―. Tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué? Mi mirada vuela ala suya y mi corazón se acelera mientras intento encajar lo que quiere hablar. Creía que habíamos resuelto todo ayer en mi dormitorio. Después del horrible día con sus padres y el increíble sexo que siguió en el dormitorio, me dejó agarrar las cosas suficientes para la semana y me llevo de nuevo a su apartamento.

Hemos salido esta mañana de la mano por café y bagels antes de ir al supermercado

por ingredientes para la tarta de calabaza. Sasuke mencionó que el supermercado tenía tartas ya preparadas pero le cerré la boca rápidamente con la mirada en mi cara.

Ahora se apoya en la encimera a través de mí y suspira, pasando una mano por su rostro antes de cruzarse los brazos en el pecho y mirar a mis pies colgando de su encimera.

―¿Qué coño hay en tus pies?

―Calcetines turcos ―le contesto, curvando los dedos.

Mueve su cabeza en respuesta. Sí, no creo que sean mis calcetines de lo que quiera hablar. ¿Qué es? ¿He ensuciado su cocina? ¿Es algún tipo obsesivo compulsivo sobre

ponerse loco con los cuencos sucios de masa?

―Ayer en tu dormitorio ―empieza lento. Le miro deseando que lo escupa ya, pero me siento en silencio, deseando que continúe―. No debí hacer esto. ―Termina.

¿Hacer qué? ¿Jugar al pervertido? Pensé que era divertido. Espera, ¿lo había empezado yo o él? ¿Piensa que soy una loca?

¿O quiere decir que no debió venir para nada a mi dormitorio?

―No debí haber… ―Hace una pausa, buscando como poner en frase esto y todo lo que tengo que hacer es mirarlo―. Penetrarte sin un preservativo.

Oh. Bien. Tiene razón, supongo. Quiero decir que está bien, no esgran cosa, pero lo evito porque me gustó. Me gustó que había perdido el control bastante para quererlo. Me gustaba que había confiado en mí lo bastante. Y malditamente me gustó sentirlo, deslizarse en mi interior, sabiendo que era imposible llegar más cerca de esto a él. ¿Luego cuando se

corrió en mi garganta diciéndome que me saboreara en él? Me pongo un poco húmeda recordándolo y tiemblo encima del banco de cocina.

Quiero decirle estas cosas y recordarle que tomo los anticonceptivos y que no ha terminado en mí, pero… es ginecólogo. Realmente quiero evitar una charla de sexo seguro con mi amante.

―Tomo la pastilla todos los días. ―Le sonrío, deseando subir el ánimo ―. Y no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual ―añado como broma.

No luce divertido. Para nada. En su lugar me dice:

―Espera. ―Como a un niño y sale de la cocina.

¿Cuál es su problema? Me temo que se ha ido para traer un test de embarazo y me hará mear en ello delante de él. Vuelve con una hoja de papel. Oh, mierda. ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad de trasmisión sexual? ¿Por esto esta tan preocupado? ¿Qué demonios hay en este papel?

―Tengo esto hecho en octubre ―dice, entregandome la hoja. La miro sin idea de lo que se supone tengo que mirar.

―Sasuke, no sé lo que esto significa ― digo, señalando la hoja―. ¿Qué tratas de

decirme?

―Intento decirte que estoy limpio, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

―Genial. ―Sonrío, aliviada.

―No Sakura. No es genial. ―Luce enfadado―. Deberías tener siempre esta

información antes de tener sexo sin protección. ―Pasa una mano por sus ojos―. Estoy dándote una mierda de ejemplo. Prométeme que nunca vas a permitir a nadie que te toque sin un preservativo antes de intercambiar los resultados de análisis.

―Quieres que tenga a mis futuros amantes con los resultados del test en la mano para

descartar los preservativos. Lo tengo doctor ―digo sarcásticamente porque esta

conversación me quema. No puedo mirarle de momento. No puedo creer que me esté

sermoneando sobre futuros amantes. ¿Se supone que debo sentirme movida por su preocupación? ¿Asustada por su autoritario decreto? ¿O abrumada que está hablándome sobre otros hombres tocándome?

―Maldita sea. ― Sasuke murmura sobre tener que ir al gimnasio mientras se va ofendido fuera de la cocina. Escucho la puerta de entrada cerrar de golpe dos minutos después y todavía no me he movido de donde me ha sentado en la encimera.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Está enfadado conmigo o yo con él?

Limpio la cocina y saco la tarta cuando el temporizador suena, después miro fuera por la ventana de la cocina al cielo de Konoha, aun confusa sobre lo que le ha molestado. ¿No he tomado bastante en serio su charla de sexo seguro? Perdóname, pero estar sermoneada por mi actual amante sobre mis futuros amantes me enoja.

Sasuke todavía no ha vuelto del gimnasio. Sé que está en su edificio, pero no estoy

segura en cuál planta así que no puedo ir a buscarlo aunque quiera. Estoy aburrida, me

gustaría salir a dar un paseo y mirar los escaparates de las bonitas tiendas de la calle 18, pero no tengo llave para volver y además, no me quiero ir sin hablar con él.

Me doy la vuelta hacia la cocina y utilizo mi IPad para mirar recetas en Pinterest.

Determinando que Sasuke tiene todos los ingredientes necesarios para galletas crujientes de calabaza, me pongo a trabajar en ellas para mantenerme ocupada. Esta cocina es el sueño de una repostera. Mucho espacio en la encimera y un gran horno caro. Además un lavavajillas para lavar todo. No me puedo imaginar a Sasuke usando todo esto, no estoy segura siquiera porqué tiene cuencos para mezclas y papel para hornear. No quiero pensar mucho tampoco, porque no quiero imaginarme alguna chica anterior estando en casa como yo ahora.

La puerta de entrada se escucha abrir un momento después, mientras estoy mirando en el horno observando las dos bandejas de galletas del interior. Tacones repican un segundo antes que una voz de mujer llame por Sasuke.

Cierro la puerta del horno.

―Sasuke, cariño, ¿dónde estás? ―Suena como estuviera llorando. ¿Hay una extraña

mujer llorando en el apartamento de Sasuke? ¿Cómo ha entrado? Salgo al pasillo pero no veo a nadie. Un momento después sus tacones se escuchan desde el pasillo que lleva pasando del vestidor al dormitorio principal, como si estuviera mirando el dormitorio buscando a Sasuke. Interesante. Los tacones repican hacia mí, luego Karin da la vuelta a la esquina y para

de cara a mí.

Da toquecitos a sus ojos con un pañuelo, su rostro desconsolado hasta que me ve. Un destello de sorpresa cruza por su rostro, pero rápidamente se recupera.

―¿Dónde está Sasuke? ―me pregunta, todavía soplando en su pañuelo, lágrimas

manando de sus ojos. Mira por el pasillo que lleva a su despacho como si estuviera a punto de pasarme en su busca por él.

Perra.

Miro su aspecto. Su cabello y maquillaje está perfecto, su ropa impecable. Es el día después de Acción de Gracias, la mayoría de americanos están en vaqueros o pantalones de chándal y esta mujer está vistiendo de gala, una falda de tubo y una blusa cuidadosamente metida en ella con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Una chaqueta color beige de lana esta doblada en su brazo como si se la hubiera quitado en el ascensor mientras subía planeando estar un rato.

―Él… ―Estoy a punto de decirle que está en el gimnasio pero ella probablemente

sabe exactamente en qué planta esta. Se las ha arreglado para entrar en el edificio pasando el conserje hasta el apartamento bastante bien. En un momento de maldad respondo―. Él no está aquí.

Sus lágrimas se secan al momento.

―¿Dónde está? ―pregunta mientras me mira fijo, estando en el recibidor de Sasuke en vaqueros y un jersey. Mis zapatos están fuera y mi pelo recogido. Estoy claramente cómoda en el hogar de Sasuke, pero de nuevo, ella lo está también. Camina recto a la puerta de entrada pareciendo saber exactamente dónde buscar por Sasuke en este gigantesco lugar.

Estoy salvada de responder cuando el temporizador suena en el horno.

―No está aquí ―repito mientras me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la cocina, con la

esperanza que entienda la indirecta y salga al igual que ha entrado―. Le diré que has

pasado por aquí ―añado mientras rezo en mis adentros que se vaya.

No escucho nada por un momento, entonces mientras silencio el temporizador del horno sus tacones resuenan mientras entra… a la cocina. La ignoro mientras deslizo un guante de cocina en mi mano y quito las bandejas del horno, colocándolas en las hornallas para que se enfríen.

―¿Estas haciendo galletas? ¿Y un pastel? ―Estalla en risas, limpiando las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos―. Adorable. ¿Estás haciendo arte y artesanías también? ―Mira alrededor de la cocina como si esperara ver arte de macarrones en curso.

No soy peleadora, así que permanezco en silencio. En verdad no hay una respuesta

para eso de todos modos. Tema hubiera puesto a Karin en su lugar con algunas palabras bien dichas. Ino hubiera saltado a su estilo mono y comenzado a arrancar su cabello. Sonrío un poco con el pensamiento, pero mantengo mi boca cerrada mientras muevo las galletas a

unas rejillas para enfriar.

―¿Entonces dónde está Sasuke?

No tengo ganas de responderle. Normalmente no está en mi naturaleza no ayudar, pero Karin saca a mi perra interior.

―Está fuera. ―La miro y sonrío, haciendo mi mejor intento para parecer como si no

estuviera molestándome.

Me mira por un momento antes de responder.

―¿No sabes dónde está, verdad? ―Parece engreída. No sé si parece engreída porque

piensa que no lo sé, o porque cree que por provocarme voy a responderle. Sólo sonrío y coloco bolas de masa de galletas en los moldes para hornear que acabo de vaciar.

―¿No vas a ofrecerme un café? Eso es lo que haces para vivir, ¿verdad Sakura? ―Me

sonríe. Perra. Malvada.

La miro y muevo mis ojos hacia la cafetera en el mostrador.

―Operas corazones para vivir, estoy segura de que puedes descifrar como funciona una cafetera.

―Sasuke está saliendo con una barista que ni siquiera hace un café sin que le paguen. ―Ríe―. Eres linda, Sakura. Espero que estés disfrutando este tiempo jugando a la traviesa Betty Crocker con Sasuke porque no va a durar. ¿Crees que un Uchiha se casará con una barista? Nunca sucederá, cariño.

¿Casarse? Wow. He estado con Sasuke por un mes. Nadie está hablando de matrimonio, pero Karin se ve amenazada, eso es seguro. No sé por qué, sin embargo. Rompieron hace años, basada en lo que dijo Sasuke en Acción de Gracias.

―¿Y tú crees que te quiere de regreso? ―Arqueo una ceja y pongo una sonrisa dulce en mi rostro.

No responde, en su lugar pasa su mano por la encimera de granito y revisa la cocina.

―Creo que Sasuke está en la edad de asentarse y tenemos historia juntos. Soy un buen partido para él ―añade, remarcando la última parte.

Desearía saber quién rompió con quién. No tengo idea de porqué las cosas entre ellos terminaron. De la forma que es, no puedo decir mucho sin revelar que no sé nada.

―Además de sus manos. ―Suspira―. Es muy bueno con sus manos, ¿verdad?

Apuesto que él es una gran mejora con respecto a los chicos que normalmente follas. Un pequeño consejo, Sakura, recuérdalo bien porque Sasuke es muy difícil de seguir en la cama.

Mi pecho se aprieta y siento furia y miedo. Furia de que ella esté recordando tener

sexo con Sasuke justo frente a mí y miedo por las mismas razones. No soy una chica que busca pelea y está haciéndome sentir como si estuviera bajo ataque. No, estoy bajo ataque.

―¿Ya te ha llevado al centro comercial por la gala? ―Me mira de arriba abajo―.¿Asumo que te llevará?

Dejo caer una bola de masa de galleta en la bandeja para hornear. No sé nada de una gala, pero sé que ella está buscando una reacción.

―Pensaba usar un vestido de Target. ― Sonrío―. De la liquidación de la temporada

pasada, obviamente.

―Probablemente lo harás, ¿verdad? ― Ríe―. No puedo esperar a recordar esto y reír. Cuando Sasuke y yo estemos juntos de vuelta y no seas más que un mal recuerdo.

No puedo creer que Sasuke estuviera comprometido con esta persona. No es nada como yo. ¿Qué vio en ella? ¿Qué ve en mí? Mis inseguridades sobre no ser más que un juguete para follar para un hombre rico, resurgen. Voy a graduarme en algunos meses con una licenciatura en contabilidad de empresas. Si soy afortunada obtendré una oferta de trabajo

de una empresa mediana. Si no tengo suerte trabajaré en un centro comercial preparando devoluciones de impuestos.

En otras palabras, no un cirujano.

La puerta se abre y Karin me da una mirada de suficiencia antes de correr hacia el pasillo.

―¡Sasuke! ―Su voz angustiada y ya puedo escuchar lágrimas en su voz. Me pregunto

si se especializó en drama y medicina.

―¿Dónde está Sakura? ―pregunta Sasuke, y puedo escuchar claramente su respuesta

sobre cuán encantadora soy, invitándola un café mientras esperaba y manteniéndola entretenida con historias de Acción de Gracias.

Perra. Me estremezco ante la imagen que acaba de dibujar. Meto la última de las

galletas en el horno cuando la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke se cierra. Así que él va a

entretenerla y escuchar sus lágrimas falsas. Asqueroso.

Limpio la cocina por segunda vez y miro el temporizador del horno. Nueve minutos.

Cinco minutos. Dos minutos. El temporizador suena, quito la última bandeja del horno y paso las galletas a un plato para enfriarlas, antes de colocar el molde de galletas en el lavavajillas.

Todavía están en su oficina. Considero intentar espiar desde la habitación adjunta, en verdad lo hago. Pero no es mi estilo, y en realidad Karin no me interesa lo suficiente para espiar.

Tomo mi iPad del mostrador con una mano y una galleta con la otra, corto camino por el comedor hacia la gran sala. Sasuke nunca usa esta habitación. Ni siquiera me ha follado aquí. Sonrío al pensar en eso, ya que hemos usado la mayoría del condominio. Amo la vista de Konoha desde aquí y mirar las copas de los árboles de la plaza Rittenhouse debajo.

El cuarto en sí es un mamut con dos salas de estar. No puedo imaginar a Sasuke escogiendo sillones o lámparas. Me pregunto quién abasteció la cocina con elementos para hornear, y quién decoró esta habitación, pero descarto la idea rápidamente. Esta habitación fue decorada profesionalmente. Todo el condominio lo fue, menos esos cuartos vacíos.

Todavía encuentro extraño su completo vacío. Imagino que el decorador lloró por no ser capaz de crear suites con montones de mullidos edredones y almohadas caras para lanzarse allí.

Aunque hermoso, la habitación no está usada. Mirando alrededor, me pregunto si Sasuke alguna vez puso un árbol de Navidad aquí. Río con el pensamiento. No hay forma, lo cual es una lástima, porque hay un gran hueco vacío en esta habitación frente a un gran ventanal con vista al parque. Me imagino que el arquitecto pensó en un gran piano en este lugar, pero es perfecto para un árbol de Navidad.

Me siento en uno de los sillones y navego por internet en mi iPad antes de que la

puerta de la oficina finalmente se abra, finalmente. Sasuke le dice a Karin que llame a su oficina el lunes si necesita algo mientras la acompaña hacia la puerta. Preferiría escuchar decirle que no lo llame nunca, pero al menos está yéndose. Me quedo en la silla.

La puerta se cierra y la casa está en silencio. Sé que Sasuke no se fue con ella, pero no lo escucho. Unos minutos después, entra en la habitación con un puñado de galletas.

―¿Hiciste galletas? ―Guiña un ojo mientras mete una en su boca. Está con pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de manga corta. Su cabello esta despeinado, como si hubiera pasado una toalla por él después de ejercitarse. Odio que Karin lo viera así.

―Así es ―respondo, sin saber qué hacer con él ahora. Supongo que ya no estamos peleando por condones.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunta, inhalando otra galleta y mirando el cuarto

sin usar―. No podía encontrarte.

Me encojo de hombros.

―No sabía qué hacer mientras esperaba que terminaras con tu ex prometida.

―Señorita Haruno, ¿es sarcasmo lo que estoy escuchando? ―Se inclina sobre mí y

coloca sus manos, ahora vacías, en los brazos del sillón, atrapandome―. He terminado con mi ex prometida, Sakura. ―Se acerca y me besa ligeramente en los labios.

―¿Por qué siempre está cerca? ―pregunto antes que pueda pensarlo mejor. Confío en

Sasuke. Ni siquiera voy a decir que es porque no confío en Karin, porque ella es irrelevante.

Ella no puede obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quiera. Simplemente no me gusta, o sus intenciones, pero no es de mi incumbencia.

―Es sólo… cosas de trabajo, Sakura ―dice, enderezandose―. Voy a tomar una ducha.

¿Quieres ir de compras? ¿Karin dijo algo sobre que querías ir a Target?

Me río entonces. Es una perra.

―Sí, Sasuke, vayamos a Target.


	23. VEINTIUNO

Vamos al Target, y déjame decirte, el Target con Sasuke es un montón de

diversión. Le pregunto si podemos conseguir un árbol y parece un poco

desconcertado por la petición pero acepta. Y cuando le menciono mientras miramos los pre-iluminados árboles en el Target que nunca he tenido un árbol real porque mi abuelo es alérgico a ellos, Sasuke me mira por un momento, su mirada moviéndose a

través de mi cara como si me estuviera imaginando de niña y luego saca su teléfono y hace una llamada. Para el momento en que terminemos las compras habrá un abeto de bálsamo de tres metros puesto y encadenado con luces en la gran sala de Sasuke.

Él me dice que escoja "cualquier árbol que necesite", pero me niego, sólo acepto elegir la decoración del árbol una vez que él admite que es aficionado al azul y que los adornos de elfos son graciosos. Lo cual me lleva a descubrir que Sasuke nunca ha visto la película Elf.

Mientras Sasuke va a localizar un DVD de Elf yo recorro el departamento de temporada escogiendo todos los adornos azules y elfos que creo que a Sasuke le gustaran. Él vuelve con un montón de cosas en los brazos y las vuelca en el carrito como un niño con una tarjeta

American Express negra. Luego palmea mi trasero justo en el medio del pasillo y pegunta qué más podemos comprar en Target.

Río y pregunto cómo consigue comida y papel higiénico sin siquiera ir de compras y me dice que la señora Gieger se encarga de todo eso. Lo miro en blanco, no teniendo idea de quién es la señora Gieger, hasta que me informa que tiene una ama de llaves que pasa durante la semana. Aparentemente ella hace todo. Las compras, ropa sucia, los viajes a la

tintorería, limpieza, cambio de sábanas, vaciar el lavavajillas. Todo. La gente rica es rara.

Volvemos a casa de Sasuke con bolsas de cosas, y viendo el tamaño de su auto, es una buena cosa que él haya conseguido un envío a domicilio para el árbol. No creo que los ingenieros de los Mercedes tuvieran un árbol de Navidad en mente cuando construyeron el S63.

Desembalar las bolsas es incluso más divertido. Llevamos todas las bolsas a la cocina y comenzamos a descargar, pero sigo encontrando cosas que no son adornos.

―¿Compraste medias de rayas rojas y blancas de elfos? ―pregunto, sosteniéndolas en alto, confundida. Son altas hasta la rodilla.

―No para mí ―responde―. Te gustan las medias divertidas. Y la calabaza. Te gusta

la calabaza. ―Él saca un tubo de bálsamo labial sabor calabaza de una bolsa. Me lo entrega y yo me lo pongo luego inclino mi cuello hacia atrás y me levanto sobre la punta de mis pies para besarlo. Las cosas se intensifican bastante rápido después de eso.

Mi suéter está fuera antes de que siquiera me dé cuenta qué está pasando. Él lo tira sobre la isla de granito y luego desabrocha mis jeans y tironea de ambos, mis jeans y bragas hasta la mitad del muslo antes de levantarme y sentar mi desnudo culo en el borde de la encimera.

Desliza mis pantalones fuera el resto del camino hasta que aterrizan en un charco en el suelo que él patea a un lado antes de bajar sus propios pantalones sólo lo suficiente para sacar su polla. Él acaricia la longitud de sí mismo varias veces mientras yo veo, desesperada por estirarme hacia adelante y hacer eso por él. Separa mis piernas y da un paso entre ellas, enganchando mi muslo derecho en el hueco de su codo izquierdo, su mano derecha aún acariciándose. Está mirando fijamente la hendidura entre mis piernas, abriendo mis labios con sus dedos.

Mi corazón está corriendo y mi respiración se engancha. Puedo sentir el calor y la

presión construyéndose y la humedad comenzar a volver resbaladiza mi abertura. Da un paso más cerca, mis muslos se separan obscenamente, mi desnudo trasero en el borde de la encimera. Me recuesto hacia atrás sobre mis manos y miro mientras Sasuke coloca la cabeza

de su pene contra mí. Aspiro una bocanada de aire, no tan segura de que estoy lo suficientemente húmeda para él aun. Él es tan grande y siempre me tiene goteando para él antes de entrar en mí.

Mi temor es en vano ya que él no entra, pero en su lugar comienza a abofetear mi coño abierto con su polla.

―Oh, Dios. ―La vista es demasiado, combinada con toda la sangre bombeando a través de mí. Cada terminación nerviosa está viva con deseo. Muerdo mi labio y caigo sobre mis codos, mirando el techo.

―No. ―La voz de Sasuke me sobresalta y muevo mi mirada hacia él―. Mirarás.

Parpadeo hacia él y murmuro en acuerdo antes de que él aclare:

―Ojos aquí, Sakura. ―Indicando el punto donde nuestros cuerpos están conectados.

Su pene está deslizándose arriba y abajo a lo largo de mis labios separados mientras se cubre a sí mismo con mi humedad.

Sólo puedo asentir mientras recojo mis codos de la encimera y vuelvo a soportar la parte superior de mi cuerpo en mis manos, el ángulo perfecto para mirar. Con toda mi

atención donde él la quiere, Sasuke se agarra y guía la cabeza de su pene a mi humedad y anhelante abertura. Mete la punta, desnuda, nada entre nosotros. Siento su mirada moverse de donde está descansando justo dentro de mí a mi cara. Levanto la vista y asiento antes de retornar mi atención a su polla, deslizándose dentro de mí unos lentos centímetros a la vez.

Se desliza la mayor parte del camino fuera luego golpea de nuevo dentro de mí y gimo. No de dolor, sino de puro placer, mirando aumentar mi placer hedonista. Él desliza su brazo derecho bajo mi rodilla izquierda así que ahora estoy extendida abierta con ambas piernas colgando sobre sus brazos, rebotando mientras él embiste dentro de mí.

Es tan bueno. Tan, tan bueno. Quiero dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en derrota ante

el placer pero Sasuke es insistente, recordándome cada vez que alejo la mirada. Él está alternando entre vernos y verme.

―Me encantan esos sonidos que haces. Creo que podría venirme nada más que con el sonido de tu voz cuando estoy follandote ―dice Sasuke sobre el golpeteo de nuestra piel y los ruidos incoherentes que de hecho estoy haciendo―. Cuando estás cerca comienzas a cantar mi nombre. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ". Casi exploto mi carga en cada momento,

escuchándote, sabiendo que estás cerca. Sabiendo que yo te hice eso.

―Lo haces, Sasuke. ―Estoy sin aliento y muy lista―. Siempre lo haces.

―Me voy a venir dentro de ti, Sakura. ―Embiste, tirando de mis muslos arriba,

cambiando ligeramente el ángulo ―. Voy a venirme dentro de ti tan duro que mi venida estará saliéndose de ti por el resto del día.

Escuchándolo describirlo al mismo tiempo que embiste dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo empujándome sobre el borde y me vengo, mi orgasmo tan intenso que duele cuando él embiste de nuevo. Él se aquieta después por un momento, enterrando en mí

profundamente sus bolas, después lo siento tirar bruscamente mientras gime su propia liberación. Se siente diferente, caliente, húmedo. Se siente tan íntimo. Quiero decir, el sexo siempre es íntimo, pero esto es diferente. Se siente como un complemento, si los fluidos corporales pueden ser descritos de esa forma.

Él se inclina hacia adelante hasta que nuestros labios se tocan y luego envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, empujándolo cerca mientras nos besamos. Se aleja al tiempo que se desliza fuera de mí. Está aún manteniendo mis piernas abiertas, colgadas sobre sus codos, y no hace ningún movimientos para dejarlas caer, en cambio se enfoca en mirar su venida salir de mí.

―Joder, eso es caliente.

Estaría avergonzada, pero él esta tan concentrado en eso que sólo me enciende más.

Finalmente libera una de mis piernas sólo para meter dos dedos en mí, cubriéndolos con su liberación y luego moviéndolos hacia mi clítoris.

―No, no, no puedo ―protesto. No puede creer posible que vaya a hacerme venir de nuevo. Aún estoy pulsando por la última.

―Puedes. ―Deja caer mi otra pierna ahora para desengancharmi sujetador y se inclina, tomando un pezón en su boca mientras me trabaja con sus dedos. Claro que él está probándose a sí mismo, trabajando otro orgasmo en mí antes de que estemos acabados.

―Sasuke, ¿compraste Elfos en el repisa10? ―pregunto, manteniendo levantada la caja.

Estoy aún sentada en la encimera. Sasuke acaba de limpiarme con un papel higiénico

mientras yo casi morí de vergüenza. Es un poco desastroso sin un condón. Traté de tomar el papel higiénico de él y hacerlo yo misma pero no me dejó.

―Lo encontré en los DVDs ―responde, como si eso explicara todo―. Es un elfo.

Está no es la tradición que hice con mis abuelos y no puedo imaginar a Sasuke

haciéndola tampoco.

―Creo que esto es para niños pequeños ―digo, revisando la caja.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y saca un menú del cajón.

―¿Quieres ordenar o ir abajo a Serafina?

―¡No! ―dejo escapar―. No Serafina.

Él se ve confundido.

―¿No te gusta Serafina?

―Me encanta Serafina ―digo, luego me doy cuenta que me he movido a un rincón.

No quiero admitir que me siento extraña sobre Sasuke siempre llevándome fuera para comer en un restaurante que está convenientemente ubicado en su recepción. Estoy comportándome como una mocosa. Acabamos de ir a Target en público, no es como si me estuviera escondiendo.

Él me mira como si fuera explicarme. Cuando no lo hago, aleja el menú y recoge mis bragas del suelo y las desliza arriba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, entonces repite el movimiento con mis jeans antes de levantarme de la encimera y los desliza el resto del camino hacia arriba. Incluso me sube el cierre y me abotona de nuevo en mis jeans y lo admito, mirar sus enormes manos vestirme me hace querer quitar todo de nuevo.

―¿Cuál es tu restaurante italiano favorito, Sakura? ―pregunta mientras mantiene mi

suéter levantado para empujar mis brazos a través de él.

―Lombardi ―respondo automaticamente.

―Está bien ―dice y desliza sus llaves de la encimera―. Iremos a Lombardi.

―¡Sasuke! Lombardi está a cuarenta cinco minutos de distancia en Horsham. Y no es tu ambiente, es bastante casual. ―Me siento como una idiota―. Serafina está bien. Sólo vamos a comer en la planta baja.

Él me tira cerca.

―¿No crees que soy casual?

―Sasuke, por favor. ―Río―. Eres la persona menos casual que conozco.

―Hmm, tal vez ―murmura en mi cabello―. No me siento casual sobre ti ―dice, besando la cima de cabeza―. Así que serio no es tan malo.

¿Qué está haciéndome este tipo?


	24. VEINTIDÓS

\- ¿Te compró Elfos en la repisa? ―Ino me está mirando como si acabara de

anunciar que tuvimos un trío con un elfo.

―Sí. Ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente lo que era, pero lo buscamos y ahora me envía por mensajes de texto imágenes del duende cada mañana ―dije con una gran sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

―¿Imágenes del duende en su pene? ―pregunta Ino esperanzada.

―¡No! Fotos del elfo haciendo cosas divertidas alrededor de su casa. ―Ino está

estupefacta―. Olvídalo. ―Agito una mano.

―Mierda. Está enamorado de ti.

―No. ―Niego―. No, estamos divirtiéndonos.

Es una semana después de Acción de Gracias y la primera vez que he visto a Ino

desde antes de las vacaciones. Estábamos llenas con los clientes de esta mañana y ahora finalmente desaceleró lo suficiente para ponernos al día.

―Espera. ¿Eso sería algo malo? ¿Si me amara? ―preguntó. Parece un poco consternada.

Ino se suaviza.

―Bueno, no, no es malo. Es solo que eres tan joven.

―Tengo la misma edad que tú ―señalo.

―No, lo sé. ―Ino está hablando con cuidado ahora, lo cual es extraño en ella―. Simplemente no tienes mucha experiencia con los hombres ―dice―. ¿Estás lista para

comprometerte con algo serio?

―No lo sé ―le respondo mientras examino las puntas de mi cabello―. Esta conversación es una tontería. Hemos estado juntos menos de dos meses.

―¿Crees que esta conversación será más fácil en un mes cuando estés tan enamorada de él no que no haya vuelta atrás? ¿Vas a ser feliz de estar con un hombre que tiene que correr al hospital a todas horas del día y la noche?

―Sus horas no son tan malas, de verdad. La mayor parte de su práctica son citas

programadas. A menos que esté de guardia en el hospital.

―Sí, la mayor parte de su práctica implica que esté mirando coños de otras mujeres.

En este momento eres el coño caliente que ve, pero, ¿cómo te sentirás cuando tengas

cuarenta y sepas que está viendo coños de veinte años de edad en el trabajo?

―Ino, eww. ―Por supuesto, ahora estoy pensando en ello.

―Y su familia es horrible ―Ino continúa―, piensa en todo eso antes que me digas

que solo te estás divirtiendo.

―Él suena como todo un tesoro cuando lo pones de esa manera ―contesto con sarcasmo.

―Tú eres el tesoro, Sakura. No te menosprecies.

―Soy la hija de una madre adolescente y ni siquiera sé quién es mi padre.

―Tu madre no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sakura. Te hiciste lo que eres, no ella. Eres

una hermosa chica e inteligente que se gradúa con honores pronto. Eres la persona más cariñosa y responsable que conozco.

―Está bien, suficiente acerca de mí. Háblame de tu fin de semana. ¿Hiciste algún progreso con el profesor Sarutobi? ―le pregunto mientras me sirvo un café.

―Yo... ―empieza a decir Ino, pero luego se detiene. Negando, dice―: No sé lo que está pasando ya, Sakura.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Es tan extraño ver nada menos que confianza de su parte―.

Siempre sabes lo que está pasando. Tienes un plan, ¿recuerdas? Seis meses hasta la graduación, seis meses para hacer que Asuma Sarutobi se enamore de ti ―le recuerdo.

―¡Lo sé! ―Levanta sus manos en el aire―. Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy tan confundida.

―¿Todo está bien? ―Estoy preocupada. Ino está fuera de su juego y eso es raro.

―Sí. ―Asiente, como para tranquilizarse. Entonces ve más allá de mí al mostrador―.

Tu acosador está aquí otra vez.

Suspiro.

―Los clientes habituales no son acosadores, Ino. Somos una tienda de café. La gente viene, compran café. ―Camino por delante de ella para ayudar al hombre que esperaba en el mostrador y poner una gran sonrisa en mi cara, lista para ayudar.

―Sakura. ―El hombre dice mi nombre y hace una pausa y ese segundo es todo lo que necesito para darme cuenta de que algo no está del todo bien. ¿Por qué este hombre se refiere a mí por mi nombre? Sé que está fijado en la parte delantera de mi delantal, pero los clientes rara vez lo usan―. ¿Podrías sentarte conmigo durante unos minutos? ―pregunta, señalando las mesas vacías que llenan Grind Me.

¿Qué diablos? Miro de reojo a Ino. Ella lleva una expresión petulante de te lo dije en

su rostro.

―Um ―respondo, sin saber cómo proceder―. Estoy trabajando, pero gracias. ―Le doy mi mejor sonrisa profesional.

―Puedo esperar hasta tu descanso ―ofrece―. ¿O nos reunimos después?

Mierda.

Lo intento de nuevo.

―La cosa es que tengo novio. Así que no creo que pueda reunirme contigo después de mi turno. ―Trato mi sonrisa profesional de nuevo. Espero estar haciéndola bien.

El hombre sonríe en respuesta, pero no es abatida, es divertida.

―Me temo que podría estar dando una impresión equivocada. No te estaba pidiendo una cita.

Oh.

―Además, soy demasiado viejo para ti.

―Un poco joven para ella, en realidad ―murmura Ino y el hombre le lanza una

mirada.

Él saca una billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la abre, revelando una insignia y un ID, que Ino rápidamente quita de su mano.

―Mi nombre es Neji Hiuga ―dice, sin dejar de mirarme. Hace una pausa, al parecer esperando que esto signifique algo para mí.

Me cambio de un pie a otro detrás del mostrador. ¿Estoy en algún tipo de problemas?

―Los agentes federales no son realmente su fetiche, pero conozco una chica en la

escuela a la que le gustarías tanto -agrega Ino, todavía revisando la billetera en su

mano.

―¡Ino! ―El extraño y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo y se rompe la tensión un

poco. Sonrío cuando el hombre recupera su billetera de Ino y la coloca en su bolsillo.

Suspira y pasa la mano por su cabello antes de mover su atención hacia mí.

―Sakura, soy tu hermano.


	25. VEINTITRÉS

\- Entonces, ¿qué quería? ―pregunta Sasuke esa misma tarde.

―¿Qué quería? ―repito, un poco molesta.

―Sí, Sakura. ¿Qué quería? ―La voz de Sasuke es tensa―. Esperas hasta hoy para hablar de que un hombre ha estado en tu cafetería durante más de un mes viéndote trabajar, luego anuncia que es tu hermano perdido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere?

―No sé ―contesto en voz baja. Estoy acostada en la cama de mi dormitorio mirando al techo y hablando con Sasuke por teléfono―. Pero tengo un hermano. ― Respiro para tomarme un momento antes de continuar―. Tú tienes a Hinata, a Naruto y a Himawari. Siempre he querido un hermano, o incluso un primo. Sería bueno tener a alguien más en el mundo además de mis abuelos.

―¿Cómo sabes que está diciendo la verdad, Sakura? ―señala. Puedo oír los sonidos del hospital zumbando al fondo. Sé que está ocupado, pero insistió en hablar conmigo después de que le envié un mensaje con esta bomba.

―Compartimos el mismo padre ― respondo con voz temblorosa―. Su padre ―Hago una pausa―. Nuestro padre, era un congresista estadounidense candidato para un asiento en el senado cuando conoció a mi madre. Tenía veinte años más que ella, y estaba casado con la madre de Neji. ―Me siento humillada al contarle.

―Continúa ―anima.

―En mi certificado de nacimiento se señala a mi padre como desconocido. Mis

abuelos no tenían idea de quién pudo ser y mi madre se negó a nombrarlo. Murió antes de que cumpliera dos años, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle. Ella se ofreció como voluntaria para la campaña del senado del congresista Hiuga el verano antes de su primer año de universidad.

―Sakura, sea lo que sea lo que hicieron tus padres hace veinte años no tiene nada que

ver contigo y la persona que eres hoy.

―Supongo.

―Lo sé ―replica.

―Él tenía una fotografía.

―¿Qué tipo de fotografía? ―pregunta, con un tono borde en su voz. Puedo oír las alarmas del hospital pitando, pero no me apresura, sólo espera mi respuesta.

―Era una imagen de nuestro padre con mi madre, de la noche en que fue elegido

senador, en la sede de la campaña. Están en una sala llena de gente y lo está mirando con adoración mientras él está sonriendo para la cámara. ―Trago saliva y Sasuke está en silencio, escuchando―. Neji tenía diez años cuando nací, no cree que su mamá tenía la menor idea sobre el asunto.

Los dos nos quedamos callados, con silencio en mi lado de la línea y el zumbido del hospital del suyo.

―Nací durante el primer año de mi mamá en la universidad. ―Tenía puras "A" en

sus calificaciones y terminó transfiriéndose a una universidad local por mi culpa―. Murió en un accidente de auto en algún momento durante su segundo año de la universidad. ―Respiro―. Pero hasta que murió, estuvo recibiendo pagos mensuales del senador Hiuga.

―Vaya ―exclama, con su voz suave. Conozco esa voz. Es la voz de "siento lástima por ti". La he oído toda mi vida. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y repentinamente está más tranquilo de su lado de la línea.

―Neji trabaja para el gobierno. Al parecer, aparecí durante una verificación de

antecedentes. Nunca había oído una palabra sobre mí hasta entonces.

―Sakura, yo... ―Se calla.

¿Qué? ¿Siente lástima por mí? ¿Está consternado? ¿Necesita cancelar todos los planes futuros conmigo?

―Me tengo que ir, Sakura. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda. ―Corta la comunicación.

No puedo procesar nada en este momento. Soy... nadie. Tengo un medio hermano.

Llamé a mis abuelos en Suna. No tenían idea de que tenía un hermano. Miro el

teléfono en silencio en mi mano, me desplazo por los contactos y hago una llamada.

Poco tiempo después, estoy caminando hacia Shay, un bar, que se encuentra fuera de la escuela, en el que nunca he estado antes. Es temprano y cuando entro todo está tranquilo.

Neji está sentado en una cabina y me hace gestos con las manos para que me acerque tan pronto como me ve.

―Sakura. ―Saluda con una cálida sonrisa. Se ve aliviado de verme, como si temiera

que no iba a aparecer.

―Hola ―respondo y tomo asiento. Nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir, así que expresamos a la vez lo único posible―. Necesito un trago.

Neji sonríe y le hace señas a la camarera.

―Gracias por llamar, Sakura. No estaba seguro de que lo harías.

―Tampoco estaba segura de hacerlo.

Se encoge de hombros y sonríe con tristeza.

―Sí. ―Nos quedamos en silencio.

La camarera vuelve con nuestras bebidas y Neji ordena inmediatamente chupitos para ambos.

―Te ves como que lo necesitas ―explica.

―Sí ―susurro―. Háblame de él. ―El senador Hiuga murió en su tercer mandato.

Yo tendría aproximadamente unos dieciséis años.

Neji me llena de detalles acerca de nuestro padre que no sería capaz de saber por

internet. Amaba la piña y odiaba el chocolate, no maldecía y le enseñó a pescar. Yo lo puse al corriente de mi infancia con mis abuelos. Por lo que me cuenta, creció de manera muy

diferente de como yo lo hice. Su crianza suena como lo que me imagino debió ser la de Sasuke, muy privilegiada y formal.

Las bebidas siguen llegando y sigo bebiéndolas, adormeciendo mis emociones.

―Creo que estoy enamorada de Sasuke ―farfullo, un poco más tarde―. ¿Ves? ―Saco mi teléfono y encuentro una foto que tomé de nosotros acostados en su cama el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias, cuando estábamos viendo Elf. Lo sostengo arriba para que la vea.

―Eso esta muy bien, Sakura. Estoy feliz por ti ―afirma en voz baja.

―Es un doctor ―exclamo hipando―. Y soy elegante. ―Me río de mi propia broma. Soy divertida―. Oh, mierda, ha estado llamando ―indico, mirando mi teléfono―. Hemos

estado aquí un tiempo.

―Estoy seguro que no espera que contestes al segundo que llama ―señala

tranquilizadoramente―, ¿pero tal vez es hora de conseguir un taxi?

―Probablemente ―concuerdo, y luego apoyo mi cabeza sobre la mesa.


	26. VEINTICUATRO

Me despierto con un punzante dolor de cabeza y demasiada luz. Vuelvo a cerrar

mis ojos. Voy a vomitar. Enfócate. Estírate y toma el cubo de la basura. No vomites

sobre tu cama, Sakura.

Abro mis ojos lentamente.

No tengo idea de dónde estoy. Santa mierda, nunca he sido así de irresponsable en mi vida. Las últimas veinticuatro horas destellan frente a mis ojos. El café, Neji, Sasuke, el bar de Shay. No recuerdo nada después de lo de Shay. Necesito llamar a Sasuke. Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos mientras recuerdo lo bueno que ha sido conmigo, y le pago ignorando sus llamadas mientras me siento en un bar embriagándome con Neji. Soy horrible.

―Oye, estás despierta. ―Es Neji. Estoy en la casa de Neji.

―¡Baño! ―espeto y Neji apunta hacia un cuarto de baño.

Salgo a trompicones de la cama y llego al baño, justo a tiempo para vomitar en el

inodoro. Me hundo en el piso y limpio mi boca. Me siento como la mierda, tengo vomito en mi cabello e ignoré a Sasuke. Estoy en el apartamento de un extraño. Mi hermano, seguro, pero aun así es un extraño.

Me levanto y me miro en el espejo. Luzco terrible. Ser irresponsable no me sienta bien.

Cierro la tapa y me siento antes de darme cuenta que mi teléfono está en mi bolsillo. ¡Sí! 6:44 a.m. de la mañana del viernes. Once llamadas pérdidas de Sasuke, Ino y Temari. Seis mensajes de voz. Treinta y cuatro mensajes de texto.

Presiono el botón para devolverle la llamada a Sasuke.

Responde en el primero medio timbrazo.

―¿Estas bien?

―Sí ―respondo―. Estoy…

Me interrumpe.

―¿Dónde estás?

Está muy enfadado. No creo que mi respuesta vaya a mejorar las cosas.

―En la casa de Neji.

El silencio es ensordecedor.

―¿Dónde vive Neji?

―Lo siento, Sasuke, no quise ignorar tus llamadas.

―¿Dónde. Vive. Neji?

―No lo sé. No sé dónde estoy.

Silencio.

―¿Estas bien? ―vuelve a preguntar.

―Sí. ―Suspiro―. Vomité, pero estoy bien. Estoy en el baño.

―Dios, Sakura, ¿así de joven eres?

No, quiero decir. No. Estoy tan avergonzada. Fue estúpido emborracharme con alguien que no conozco. Puse mi seguridad en las manos de un extraño. Un extraño ebrio.

Tengo suerte que la única cosa que me pasó fue desmayarme y despertar con una resaca. ¿Y si Neji también se hubiera desmayado? Pude haber terminado en cualquier lado. Estúpida.

Así que no digo nada.

―Abre la aplicación del mapa en tu teléfono y dime en qué calle estás.

Aparto el teléfono de mi oído y hago lo que me dice.

―Estoy en South Street, en algún lado entre la trece y la quince.

―Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. Obtén la dirección exacta de Neji y mandala por

mensaje.

La llamada muere. Me cuelga. Me levanto y miro mi reflejo de mierda en el espejo de nuevo y uso mi mano para tomar algo de agua del lavabo y enjuagar mi boca.

Salgo al dormitorio y me doy cuenta que estoy en un gran ático. Un ático que no recuerdo haber visto anoche.

―Mi novio va a venir a recogerme.

―Sasuke ―declara Neji.

―Eh, sí. ¿Estuve hablando de él anoche?

―Sólo un poco. ―Se ríe.

―Siento que hayas tenido que cuidar de mí.

Neji resopla.

―No fue un problema.

―Necesito enviarle a Sasuke tu dirección. ―Muevo mi teléfono―. No puedo creer que

no sepa dónde estoy. Qué estúpida.

―Estas en la universidad. Tienes derecho a un poco de diversión.

Creo que nuestra idea de diversión es diferente, pero guardo eso para mí mientras le escribo la dirección a Sasuke.

―¿Has vivido aquí mucho tiempo? ―pregunto, mirando alrededor. No hay demasiadas cosas en cuanto a artículos personales. Es un ático hermoso. Grande, con vistas a la ciudad.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Menos de un año. ―Me cuenta sobre el área mientras espero por Sasuke. Me doy

cuenta que estamos a menos de kilómetro y medio del apartamento de Sasuke en Rittenhouse Square.

Suena un golpe en la puerta y agarro mi abrigo y mi bolso mientras Neji abre la

puerta.

Le doy un vistazo a Sasuke. Luce exhausto. Neji está hablando con él, pero Sasuke lo ignora, su concentración está enteramente sobre mí.

―Espera en el auto.

Me despido rápidamente de Neji y salgo de allí tan rápido como puedo. El humor entre Sasuke y yo es tan apagado que no quiero discutir con él enfrente de Neji.

Llego al auto y coloco mis manos en el capo del lado del pasajero, inhalando y exhalando. He pasado por tres años y medio de la universidad sin tener una resaca así.

Simplemente me moriría si vomitara en el auto de lujo de Sasuke.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en respirar, esperando que las náuseas remitan mientras me pregunto cómo se las ha arreglado mi madre para echar a perder mi vida diecinueve años después de irse. No, esto no es por ella. Es por mí. Soy la misma persona que era ayer. Conocer el nombre de la persona perdida en mi partida de nacimiento no me da el derecho de desperdiciar la vida que me hecho por mí misma.

Una mano descansa sobre mi espalda.

―¿Estas bien?

Asiento y Sasuke abre la puerta del pasajero y me deja acomodada antes de rodear el auto y ponerse detrás del volante. Conducimos en silencio por la calle Broad. Apenas son pasadas las siete de la mañana y el tráfico está aumentando. El acelerar y detenernos me está haciendo sentir peor y me concentro en no vomitar, así que no noto de inmediato que Sasuke me está llevando de regreso a su apartamento en Rittenhouse Square y no a mi dormitorio.

―Hoy tengo clase ―protesto mientras entra en el garaje.

―Con suerte alguien tomará notas por ti ―responde Sasuke y estaciona en su lugar

asignado en el estacionamiento.

Abro mi boca para discutir, pero tengo que vomitar de nuevo. Abro la puerta del auto

y logro llegar al basurero al lado del elevador sin ningún segundo de sobra. Sasuke está allí un momento después, con la mano en mi espalda. El ascensor se abre y asumo que ha presionado el botón para llamarlo, pero noto que alguien está saliendo del ascensor cuando Sasuke dice:

―Buenos días, señora Hudson. ―Ella responde y sus tacones repican alejándose de nosotros antes que alce la mirada.

Estoy más que humillada.

―Lo siento ―digo mientras Sasuke me lleva dentro del elevador vacío y aprieta el

botón hacia el ático.

―¿Por?

―Todo. Especialmente por lucir como una puta ebria enfrente de tus elegantes vecinos.

―No luces como una puta. No como una que llevaría a casa de todos modos.

Miró hacia él y sé que tengo lágrimas en mis ojos a punto de caer, pero estoy intentando contenerlas.

―Oye, oye. ―Cruza el espacio entre nosotros en el elevador y las limpia con sus pulgares―. Estoy bromeando.

―No. ―Lo empujo para que retroceda―. Huelo horrible.

Me acerca a él de todos modos y besa la cima de mi cabeza.

―Así es ―acepta―, pero no me importa.

Tomamos una ducha juntos, pero Sasuke hace todo el trabajo, insistiendo en lavar mi cabello y frotarme de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando terminamos, me pasa un cepillo de dientes untado con crema dental y luego regresa con un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos Advil, antes de meterme bajo sus mantas, totalmente desnuda.

Creo que va unírseme en la cama, pero cuando levanto la mirada está abotonándose una camisa gris.

―¿Vas a trabajar? ―Trató de evitar el lamento en mi voz.

―Sí, aquellos que no tenemos resaca tenemos trabajo que hacer. ―Se pone una corbata azul alrededor de su cuello y comienza a girarla en un perfecto nudo.

―Bien, déjame aquí y ve a trabajar. Estoy segura que tienes un calendario de citas lleno de mujeres esperando que las dejes embarazadas. ―Supongo que terminé de tratar de no sonar molesta.

Sasuke sólo sonríe.

―Gracias por recordármelo ―dice mientras abre el cajón junto a su cama y busca

alrededor―. Hoy necesito ir por condones.

―¿Por qué? ―Estoy instantáneamente alerta. No hemos usados condones desde

Acción de Gracias. ¿Ya no confía mí después que me desmayara anoche?

―¿Cuántas veces has vomitado hoy ―se detiene―, hasta ahora?

―Tres.

―¿Tomaste tu píldora esta mañana?

―Sí. ―Veo adonde está yendo con esto―. Esa ya la había vomitado. ―Acomodo la

almohada y me giro de costado, mirándolo ―. Eres perfecto para mí.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―Se encoge dentro de su abrigo―. ¿Es por la forma en que mi polla es demasiado grande para ajustarse a tu apretado coño, así que tengo que estirarte cada vez que follamos?

Incluso aunque tengo resaca, la sangre corre por mi coño y me retuerzo bajo las sábanas y presionó mis muslos juntos con fuerza.

―¿Sakura?

―¿Eh, qué? ―Estoy tan concentrada en no meter mis manos bajo las mantas, para frotarme mientras aún está en el cuarto, que me he perdido lo que dijo.

―¿Por qué soy perfecto para ti? ―Se inclina sobre la cama y besa mi frente antes de levantarse y deslizar un reloj sobre su muñeca. Sabe exactamente cómo distraerme.

―Eres el único más paranoico que yo sobre embarazos no deseados.

Entonces se detiene por un breve segundo y se muerde el labio inferior.

―La señora Grieger vendrá hoy, así que ponte algo de ropa si te levantas de la cama. Ya le he dicho que se salte el dormitorio si todavía estás durmiendo.

―No tengo nada de ropa aquí.

―No necesitas ropa para dormir tu resaca y masturbarte.

―¡Sasuke! ―Escondo mi rostro tras mis manos, lo que aparentemente es gracioso

porque se ríe.

―He visto cada centímetro de ti, Sakura. He tenido tus piernas abiertas con mi mano en tu coño y ¿estás avergonzada de que sepa, malditamente bien, que te mueres porque me vaya para así poder deslizar la mano bajo la manta y frotar tu clítoris hasta correrte?

―Sí ―murmuro, con el rostro aún tras mis manos.

―Bien ―responde Sasuke ―. ¿Quieres que traiga un par de cosas del hospital, así

podremos jugar al doctor pervertido esta noche?

Maldito fuera.

―Aja ―murmuro, aún sin mirarlo.

―Usa palabras, Sakura, necesito oír que lo dices.

―¡Sí! ―Me siento con la sábana metida en mi pecho―. Sí, quiero eso. ―Lanzo una

almohada hacia él―. Ahora vete.

Sasuke está riéndose de mí de nuevo y se da vuelta para salir del cuarto.

―Espera.

Se detiene y se gira, a medio camino de la puerta. Levanta una ceja como pregunta.

―¿No estas enojado?

Su mandíbula se aprieta.

―Estoy furioso.

―Oh.

―Pero estamos bien, Sakura. Siempre y cuando estés a salvo y sepa dónde estás,

estamos bien.

Asiento.

―Me gustaría colocarte sobre mi rodilla y azotarte, y antes que te emociones, no dije eso de una forma erótica.

―Lo siento ―susurro.

―Lo sé ―responde.

La señora Gieger ha lavado y secado mi ropa y estoy sentada en la guarida de Sasuke cuando lo escucho entrar al apartamento esa noche. Está colgando su abrigo en el armario de la entrada cuando llego donde él. Hay un bolso medico negro a sus pies. Me detengo en seco y lo miro, mi coño apretándose involuntariamente. Aclarándome la garganta, le pregunto a Sasuke cómo estuvo su día.

―Genial ―responde―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

―Mucho ―acepto. Mis ojos van como dardos al bolso.

Sasuke ignora el bolso y camina alrededor para abrazarme.

―¿Deberíamos salir a cenar?

Maldición, no.

―¿Podemos ordenar pizza? ―sugiero.

―No, deberíamos salir.

Eh.

―¿Qué hay de Serafina? ―No necesitaríamos abrigos y regresaríamos en una hora si no hay espera.

―Mmmmm. ―Sasuke acaricia mi espalda, enlazando sus dedos en mi cabello―. Estaba pensando en Lombardi's, es tu favorito.

―¡Eso está a cuarenta y cinco minutos! ―espeto.

Sasuke da un paso atrás y frunce el ceño.

―Has estado encerrada todo el día, pensé que disfrutarías de un paseo y una cena afuera.

Soy una zorra terrible. En todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo que hay en ese bolso y lo que Sasuke podría hacerme. Le lanzo una última mirada al bolso y coloco una sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Tienes razón, eso suena bien.

Sasuke se detiene, mirándome antes que su boca lo delate.

―No quieres ir a ningún lado, desvergonzada. Prácticamente estas suplicando que tome mi pequeño maletín negro y te lleve arrastrando del cabello a la habitación.

Trago. Todo es verdad.

―Ve a mi oficina ―dice en cambio.

Resulta que su escritorio tiene una buena altura para una camilla improvisada.


	27. VEINTICINCO

-¡Me siento como si estuviera dentro de una bola de nieve! ―Tengo una manta envuelta a mi alrededor con mi nariz a unos centímetros de las puertas de la terraza en el dormitorio de Sasuke. Es temprano, el sol aún está levantándose. Detrás de mí, Sasuke todavía está acostado en la cama, apoyado en las almohadas, observándome.

Debajo de mí, Sasuke está cubierta de un manto de nieve con más cayendo.

―Es hermoso. ―Me vuelvo y le lanzo a Sasuke una sonrisa―. Me encanta esta vista durante la nieve.

―Te amo.

¿Escuché eso correctamente? Me tomo un momento y luego vuelvo mi atención de los remolinos de nieve afuera para centrarme en Sasuke. El edredón está descansando en su cintura, su pecho desnudo.

―Vuelve a la cama. ―Estira una mano, llamándome con una seña hacia él. Camino lentamente de regreso a la cama, pero me contengo de subir de nuevo. ¿Acaba de escapársele? ¿Quería decir lo que dijo? ¿Realmente lo dijo o yo lo confundí? Mierda. Ahorasólo estoy aquí parada y es incómodo. ¿Debo decirle que no pude oírlo? No. Es demasiado tarde para eso. Ahora estoy nerviosa. Me pongo inquieta y lo miro fijamente por debajo de

mis pestañas.

Él sonríe sardónicamente.

―¿Quieres que lo diga de nuevo?

―Sí.

―Regresa tu culo a la cama.

Suspiro y ruedo los ojos mientras se ríe.

―Te amo, Sakura ―repite y yo sonrío―. Ahora regresa tu culo a la cama así puedo

mostrarte cuánto.

―Quiero waffles ―le digo cuando he recuperado la capacidad de hablar―. Me

encantan los waffles. ―Vuelvo mi cabeza y le sonrío a Sasuke.

―¿Qué mas te gusta?

―El sirope.

―¿Y?

―La crema batida.

―Puedes chupar la crema batida de mi polla, si quieres.

―Me encanta chupar tu polla.

―Te encantaría mi polla en tu culo aún más.

―Quizás más tarde. ―Le guiño.

Él rueda encima de mí, entonces, y fija mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras muerde mi cuello.

―Bromista.

Me retuerzo debajo de él, tratando de conseguir un poco de fricción sobre mi clítoris, pero se sostiene fuera de alcance.

―Tú eres el bromista, doctor.

―¿Lo quieres justo ahora? ―Coloca mis dos manos en una de las suyas y usa su mano libre para juguetear conmigo. Desliza un dedo en mí, cubriéndolo con mis fluidos y el semen que dejó en mí, entonces lo desliza de nuevo en mi culo.

Gruño, o me quejo, o gimo… no estoy segura de lo que está saliendo de mi boca. Él ha hecho esto antes con su dedo y me gusta. Es tan malo, prohibido, sucio. Las sensaciones son diferentes pero similares.

―Dime que lo quieres, Sakura.

―No. ―Niego, pero me retuerzo contra su mano, animándolo. Desliza su dedo fuera y añade un segundo mientras se desliza adentro.

―Mmm. ―Chupo mi labio inferior y exhalo. Entonces Sasuke coloca su pulgar sobre mi clítoris y empieza a trabajarme en un frenesí mientras extiende sus dedos dentro de mi culo, estirándome.

―¿Te gusta, bebé?

―Sí.

―Dime que quieres mi polla en tu culo.

―No. Hazme venir.

―Tan exigente, pequeña desvergonzada.

―¡Por favor, Sasuke! ―Estoy casi inconsolable con la necesidad, en este momento.

Acabo de llegar hace diez minutos, pero estoy en el borde de nuevo, necesito la liberación.

Sasuke se desliza por mi cuerpo y reemplaza el pulgar con su boca y chupa mi clítoris entre sus dientes y muerde suavemente. Me vengo tan fuerte que creo que me desmayo por un segundo. Tira de mí hacia él y acaricia la parte posterior de mi cabeza, luego me lleva de la cama a la ducha empotrada donde procede a enjabonarme con espuma de la cabeza a los pies. Pero no se siente sexual. Sólo se siente como ser cuidado.

Me recuesto, relajándome en su pecho con el agua chorreando sobre nosotros. Lava mi cabello y luego levanta mi brazo derecho y lo dobla, poniendo mi mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. Yo masajeo su cuello con mis dedos mientras enjabona mi pecho con más espuma. Suspiro de satisfacción. Podría quedarme en esta ducha todo el día si no quisiera tanto los waffles.

Espera un minuto.

―¿Me estas haciendo un examen de mama en este momento? ―pregunto.

Sasuke quita mi mano derecha de su cuello y lo sustituye por mi izquierda.

―Sí.

Dejo caer mi brazo.

―Sasuke, eso es tan raro.

Recoge mi mano y la coloca de nuevo en su cuello.

―¿Estas revisándote todos los meses? ―Besa el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―No ―admito. Tengo veintiún años, quiero añadir malhumorada-. Mis tetas son perfectas.

―No quiero que nada les pase a tus tetas perfectas ―dice mientras continúa―. Ellas son mías.

Bueno, eso fue una cosa para decir bastante de hombre de las cavernas. Sin embargo, quiero agacharme y decirle que me folle como él quiera, así que supongo que fue efectivo.

Me doy la vuelta en su lugar, interrumpiendo su examen, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder jalar de él lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo. Entonces lo empujo y salgo de la ducha.

―Oye ―protesta.

―¡Waffles! ―grito mientras me seco.

―Tenemos que ir de compras este fin de semana ―anuncia Sasuke mientras entra en la cocina unos minutos más tarde.

―Que doméstico ―le respondo―. Y yo aquí que pensaba que la señora Gieger hacía todas tus compras. ¿No te gusta poner lubricante en su lista de compras?

Golpea mi trasero y luego me acorrala colocando ambas manos sobre el mostrador alrededor mío.

―Tengo un montón de lubricante, tú, puta impertinente, sólo di la palabra. ―Besa mi cuello, luego se aparta del mostrador―. Necesitas un vestido.

―¿Para? ―pregunto.

―Para la gala del hospital. Te hablé sobre eso.

―Estoy segura que no lo hiciste. ―Él no lo hizo. Lo hizo Karin.

―Voy a necesitar que asistas conmigo, Sakura. Es el próximo fin de semana, así que tenemos que encontrarte un vestido hoy.

―He quedado con Neji para almorzar.

La mandíbula de Sasuke salta y se frota la sien.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto mientras muevo un waffle de la wafflera a un plato―. Él es mi hermano. ¿Necesito una razón para almorzar con él?

―Sí.

―¿Discúlpame? ―Me detengo con una taza de medir a medio verter sobre la plancha de waffles. Sasuke se ha movido a la Keurig y está observando el goteo de café en una taza.

―¿No fui claro?

Lo miro por un momento, sin poder hablar, luego termino de verter la mezcla en la

wafflera antes de volver mi atención a Sasuke. Él está apoyado contra el mostrador, los brazos cruzados, bebiendo de su taza.

―¿Tú eres el jefe que decide cuándo veo a mi hermano?

―Eres mi responsabilidad.

No estoy segura de si debo reír o darle una bofetada.

―Está bien ―le respondo, arrastrando la palabra. No está bien, pero Sasuke debe estar bien versado a su edad en las sutilezas de las respuestas femeninas. Hay una veintena de definiciones a la palabra está bien al hablar con una mujer.

―La última vez que viste a Neji, él te trajo borracha. ―Sasuke toma el plato que le

ofrezco y se sienta a la mesa del desayuno delante de la ventana, pero sus ojos están

puestos en mí. Remuevo el último waffle de la wafflera y lo coloco en mi plato antes de sentarme frente a él.

―Neji no me emborrachó, yo me emborraché. ―Sacudo la lata de crema batida mientras hablo.

―Él no debería haberte dejado.

―¿Haberme dejado? ―Esta conversación está poniéndose cada vez más ridícula por

segundos―. Él no me posee, así que ¿por qué es responsable de mí?

―No seas linda, Sakura. Debería haber cuidado mejor de ti.

―Dale un descanso, Sasuke.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Sasuke golpetean sobre la mesa.

―Debo llegar a conocerlo, entonces. ¿A qué hora es el almuerzo?

―Acabo de meterme justo en eso, ¿no?

Sasuke sonríe, petulante ante el conocimiento de que consiguió lo que quería.

―¿Tú no quieres almorzar con nosotros dos?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Parece incómodo.

Él se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y sonríe.

―¿Soy incómodo?

―Nunca eres incómodo y lo sabes. ―Él esta vestido para el día en un suéter gris y

vaqueros oscuros. Su cabello está todavía húmedo por la ducha y quiero sentarme en su regazo e inhalar su loción mientras paso mis dedos por su cabello, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

―Sólo sé… ―Me quedo callada.

Sasuke levanta una ceja inquisidora hacia mí.

Suspiro.

―Agradable.

―Lo que quieras, Sakura. ―Él es tan agradable. Cuando consigue lo que quiere.

Caminamos hacia Joan Shepp, una tienda de lujo justo subiendo desde la calle de

Sasuke, en busca de un vestido para esta gala. Bueno, Sasuke discute opciones con una vendedora, yo sólo me quedo parada ahí inquieta.

―Ella va a probarse todos estos ―dice Sasuke, señalando la selección que la vendedora ha sacado.

―Sasuke, no. ―Empujo su brazo. No creo que yo quiera ninguno de estos vestidos. Esta tienda está poniéndome nerviosa. No puedo permitirme comprar aquí.

―Ni siquiera te los has probado todavía. Si no te gusta ninguno de estos podemos intentar otra tienda después del almuerzo.

Sola en el vestidor me desnudo y reviso las etiquetas de precio. Sé que un vestido de

Target no va a interrumpir el mundo de Sasuke, pero no me di cuenta que la discrepancia fuera tan grande. Tres mil seiscientos noventa y cinco dólares. Mil ochocientos dólares. Dos mil cuatrocientos veinticinco dólares. Espera, aquí está una ganga, novecientos quince

dólares. Estoy segura de que Sasuke intenta pagar, pero no tengo ningún marco de referencia para esto. El vestido más bonito que he llevado alguna vez fue en mi fiesta de graduación, y mi cita para el baile con toda seguridad no me llevó a la tienda y compró mi vestido.

Hay un golpe en la puerta. Es la vendedora preguntando cómo están quedando los vestidos y dejándome saber que al caballero le gustaría ver el ajuste.

Gimo y saco el vestido "barato" de la percha y me lo pongo. Es lindo, gris y ceñido con un escote profundo. No estoy usando tacones por lo que arrastra sobre el suelo. Agarro la tela a la mitad del muslo con la punta de mis dedos para levantar el dobladillo y salgo a encontrar a Sasuke. Él está enviando mensajes de texto pero se detiene y frunce el ceño cuando ve mi cara.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta este? ―Su mirada corre arriba y abajo por mi forma―. Te queda a la perfección.

Niego.

―¿Podemos irnos?―pregunto en voz baja. Sasuke examina mi rostro, esperando más

de mí, pero no va a venir.

―Está bien ―está de acuerdo, pero puedo decir que está confundido.

Salgo del vestido y me cambio de nuevo a mis vaqueros y suéter tan rápidamente como es posible y suspiro de alivio.

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos hacia la calle Market. Nos estamos encontrando con Neji en Capital Grille.

―¿Te importa explicarte, Sakura? ― Sasuke interrumpe mis pensamientos mientras caminamos. Sus ojos están enfocados adelante.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Palabras, por favor.

―No quiero que me compres un vestido.

―¿Por qué no?

Me encojo de hombros otra vez.

―Sakura. ―Su tono indica que no está divertido.

―Simplemente no quiero.

Él se queda callado entonces a medida que caminamos, nuestros pies crujiendo sobre las aceras paleadas, los coches apresurados pasándonos en la calle.

―¿Querrías que encontrara otra cita para que puedas quedarte en casa?

―¿Cómo Karin? ―replico.

―¿Qué demonios tiene Karin que ver con esto? ―Él suena cerca de agotado conmigo pero me encojo de hombros de nuevo. Estoy bastante segura, basada en el movimiento de su mandíbula, que estaría golpeando mi culo ahora mismo si no estuviéramos en el medio de la calle. Sé que me estoy comportando como una mocosa, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta para Sasuke. No sé cómo expresar por qué el vestido me molesta, pero lo hace. Tal

vez significa lo diferentes que somos. Comprar vestidos caros y asistir a galas no es algo que vea en mi futuro, incluso después de la graduación.

―Este es un evento de corbata negra, Sakura, necesitas un vestido adecuado si vas a asistir, y me gustaría que asistieras.

―Quiero ir contigo. ―Me apago y entonces s6 recibe una llamada, así que soy salvada de entrar en detalles. Hemos llegado a Capital Grille en Chestnut, donde nos

estamos reuniendo con Neji para el almuerzo. Sasuke indica que debería entrar mientras termina su llamada y yo con mucho gusto tengo la oportunidad de posponer esta conversación.

El almuerzo es un poco estresante. Sasuke pasa la hora interrogando a Neji, a lo que Neji parece ajeno, por suerte.

Estoy tratando de llegar a conocer a Neji. No estoy segura de que tengamos mucho

en común, pero él es familia. No sé por qué Sasuke se nos unió, ya que parece más interesado en encontrar una razón por la que no debería asociarme con Neji que en llegar a conocerlo.

Nos separamos fuera y le doy a Neji un abrazo. Lo veo alejarse por un momento y

luego volteo y empiezo a caminar con Sasuke en la dirección opuesta.

―Pensaba que accediste a ser agradable con Neji, Sasuke.

―¿No fui agradable?

Ruedo los ojos y Sasuke levanta las cejas.

―Fuiste un poco agresivo.

―Está bien. Voy a trabajar en eso. ―Toma mi mano y caminamos en silencio.

―¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrar un trabajo ahora mismo? ―Dejo escapar―. Después de la graduación.

―Te ayudaré.

―¡Sasuke, no! Eso no es lo que quise decir. Y tú eres médico, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme a

encontrar un trabajo de contabilidad?

―Quise decir financieramente, pero estoy seguro de que podría conseguir algunas entrevistas para ti también. Los hospitales tienen un montón de trabajo de contabilidad.

―Quiero decir, ¿qué si tengo que ser camarera hasta que encuentre un trabajo? ¿Todavía vas a querer llevarme a las galas benéficas? Soy una barista ahora, no es diferente de camarera, sólo hago menos dinero.

Sasuke me empuja contra un edificio, fuera del camino de personas andando más allá, y pone su mano debajo de mi barbilla, inclinando mi rostro hacia él.

―Sakura, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

―¿Por qué me amas? Soy una estudiante universitaria y tú eres… ¡tú! Eres un doctor

con un fondo fiduciario y un ático de lujo. Eres culto y asociado con personas que son anfitriones en eventos de caridad, o se sientan en los consejos de las empresas. Tienes un ama de llaves, Sasuke. Yo lavo mi ropa en una máquina que funciona con monedas que comparto con un centenar de otros estudiantes.

Él inclina un poco su cabeza mientras me escucha, entonces me apoya en la pared de ladrillo de la tienda frente a la que estamos de pie y deja caer su frente hacia la mía y me calla con un beso.


	28. VEINTISÉIS

Terminamos nuestro camino de regreso a la casa de Sasuke y no menciona parar en cualquier lugar para ver vestidos. No estoy segura sobre qué pensar de eso, ni estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca de que él pague por un vestido, por lo tanto no digo nada. Entrando al cobertizo, rápidamente me doy cuenta que no estamos solos.

―¡Tío Sasuke! ―Himawari corre a toda velocidad por el pasillo y salta hacia Sasuke sin bajar la velocidad. Él ríe y la lanza en el aire, lo que la hace gritar de alegría. Mirándome, ella dice―: ¡Saukuu! ―Se contonea de camino de regreso al piso y toma mi mano―. ¡Te trajimos los vestidos de mami!

Dejo a Himawari llevarme a la habitación de Sasuke, donde encuentro a Hinata colgando vestidos en el vestidor más cercano a la puerta.

―Genial, ya están de vuelta del almuerzo. ― Hinata me da un abrazo y Sasuke la besa en la mejilla―. Sasuke dijo que querías pedir prestado un vestido para la gala del próximo fin de semana, así que te traje toneladas. Los dejaré a todos aquí, ya que no me entrarán nunca más, por lo pronto ―dice, acariciando su pequeña panza de embarazada―. Si no te gusta ninguno de estos, tengo muchos más.

Sasuke está apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

―¿No te importa? ―pregunto a Hinata.

Ella se burla.

―Por supuesto que no. Tengo más vestidos de los que jamás seré capaz de usar. Ni siquiera me daría cuenta si no me devuelves estos, confía en mí.

―Gracias, Hinata ―digo mientras voy hacia el estante de vestidos. Debe haber tenido un conserje que la ayudase, porque allí hay ocho vestidos que cuelgan cuidadosamente en fila. Por los menos dos de ellos funcionarían―. Estos son perfectos. Realmente lo aprecio.

―Sasuke hubiese estado feliz de comprarte un vestido, sabes. Te compraría cualquier cosa que quisieras.

―Lo sé ―respondo, encontrándome con su mirada curiosa―. Sólo no estoy lista para

eso.

Hinata sonríe.

―Hazme saber cuál vestido decides usar y te enviaré los zapatos, bolso y un abrigo

para combinar.

Salimos del clóset sin uso y encontramos a Himawari saltando con Sasuke poniendo un ojo fijo en ella.

―Cinco pequeños monos saltaron en la cama ―canta Himawari ―. Uno cayó y ¡se golpeó la cabeza! ¡Sasuke dijo no más saltos en la cama! ―Himawari ríe histéricamente―. ¡Siete pequeños

monos saltaron en la cama! ―continua sin orden numérico.

―Vamos, mono. Es hora de ir a casa.

―Atrápame, tío Sasuke ―grita Himawari, mientras se lanza fuera de la cama sin avisar.

Sasuke la atrapa, por supuesto, y la balancea alrededor antes de dejarla sobre sus pies y ella sale corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Me pregunto si mi vida sería diferente si hubiese tenido la misma confianza que tenía Himawari a su edad, rodeada de personas que nunca la dejarían caer.

La puerta principal se cierra detrás de Hinata y Himawari, y Sasuke se gira hacia mí.

―¿Encontraste un vestido agradable?

―También te amo ―respondí en su lugar.

Sus ojos brillaron antes de que sus labios se contrajeran en una sonrisa.

―¿El truco era pedir cosas prestadas por ti?

―Me siento curiosa acerca del anal.

Sus ojos se encienden positivamente.

―Puedo ayudarte con eso ―responde, levantándome por la cintura así envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él mientras camina de vuelta a la habitación―. Podemos llamarlo un préstamo de tu coño a tu culo, si esta cosa de pedir prestado es lo que te pone caliente.

Río antes de que envuelva una mano en mi cabello y tiré con fuerza, tirando de mi cuero cabelludo. El ligero dolor envía un rastro de deseo hacia mi centro, terminando en un latido entre mis piernas. Devuelvo el favor, colocando ambas manos en su cabello grueso, tirando con fuerza. Él gruñe en mi boca. Amo cuando gruñe. Amo todos los sonidos que hace cuando estamos juntos. Normalmente es tan pulcro y controlado. Saber que puedo

hacer que pierda el control, es intoxicante.

Su fascinación por tomar mi culo me emociona, si soy honesta. Es como que no puede tener suficiente de mí, como que quiere estar dentro de mí de cualquier forma posible. Es tan tabú, sin embargo, él no se inmuta al meter su dedo en mi culo, o su lengua. Quería experimentar su polla ahí también.

―Sasuke, quiero que te corras en mi culo, ¿está bien? ―Tomo su cabeza de vuelta y lo miro en sus ojos―. Quiero sentir como goteas demí cuando hayamos terminado.

―Tú, pequeña sucia perra, serás mi muerte.

Me deja al lado de la cama y saca mi suéter sobre mi cabeza mientras me apresuro a sacar el suyo. Se deshace de mis pantalones, empujándome atrás hacia la cama una vez que mis caderas están libres y luego lo arrastra el camino que queda con mis bragas.

Me deslizo sobre la cama pero me detiene con una sola palabra.

―Quédate. ―Mi culo está al borde de la cama, mis pies en el piso mientras se inclina hacia adelante para desabrochar mi sostén―. Manos ―dice, y estoy confundida por su petición pero las levanto. Las junta y luego usa mi sostén para unir mis manos antes de empujarme sobre mi espalda levantando mis piernas del piso. Me tiene sobre mi espala, los brazos restringidos sobre mi cabeza mientras me dobla por la mitad, mis rodillas a cada lado de mi cabeza―. Jesús, mírate. ―Sus ojos vagan sobre todo mi cuerpo. No estoy difícil de ver en esta posición. Esta anocheciendo y las cortinas de las ventanas están abiertas. La altura del ático nos da la privacidad que la luz del sol no nos da. Me retuerzo bajo su mirada. No me importa cuántas veces me folló Sasuke o cuántos coños vio en su vida, estar expuesta de esta manera hace mi corazón latir en alguna combinación de placer erótico e

inseguridad.

Se baja los pantalones y toma su gruesa longitud, llevando su mano arriba y abajo. No es amable con él mismo, su agarre es firme, exactamente como me indica que lo agarre con mis pequeñas manos cuando tengo la oportunidad. "Usa ambas manos, Sakura ", diría: "Se firme, tu coño es más apretado que tu agarre".

Sasuke no me había tocado todavía, sólo mantiene sus ojos entre mis piernas, mi cuerpo abierto a su mirada mientras se toca. Siento la humedad crecer en mi entrada, a punto de desbordarse y sé que Sasuke lo ve también porque gruñe y cae de rodillas al borde de la cama y lame mi entrada con su lengua, dejándome limpia.

Arqueo mi espalda en la cama. Su cara entre mis mulsos es mi perdición. Agarra mis nalgas y las abre todavía más, de tal manera que abre mi culo hacia él.

―Te gusta mi lengua en tu culo ¿no es así? ―murmura mientras lame mi ano con su lengua.

Siento un azote contra mi coño abierto cuando no respondo y salto, el flujo de sangre corriendo volviéndome loca.

―Sí, lo amo, Sasuke. Tú sabes que lo amo.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, pero disfruto escuchándote admitirlo.

―Amo como te tocas, Sasuke. Siempre me siento segura incluso cuando estás haciendo cosas que deberían asustarme.

Besa la parte interior de mis muslos mientras hablo.

―Gracias ―dice, un segundo antes de pasar su lengua a través de mi culo y deslizar dos gruesos dedos en mi vagina―. Creo que te gustan mis dedos en ti casi tanto como te gusta mi polla, ¿no?

―Prefiero tu polla, pero tus dedos son mágicos ―respondo antes de que pueda

darme otra prueba de qué hará si no respondo.

―Voy a follarte tan duro, que tu cuerpo entero te dolerá mañana.

―Sí ―concuerdo y muevo mis caderas contra su mano, tratando de tener presión sobre mi clítoris.

―Amo tus estrechos hoyos, bebé. Amo ser el único que ha estado en ellos. ―Empuja sus dedos dentro y fuera―. Eres muy pura para ser una pequeña puta.

Y me vine, sus dedos trabajando en ese lugar mágico dentro de mí a la perfección, sus palabras sucias enviándome al borde. Saca sus dedos y los sumerge en mi ano, recubierto en mis propios fluidos. La repentina intrusión es dolorosa, mi cuerpo impactado entre el placer de mi orgasmo y dolor de mi recto. Intensifica mi orgasmo hasta el punto que no estoy segura de soportarlo y grito.

―Shh, nena, estás bien ―me consuela Sasuke, besando mis pechos, mientras continua estirando mi culo con sus dedos. Está abriendo y cerrando sus dedos como tijera en mi culo más abierto que antes. Quema, pero el dolor se siente bien. Muerde mi pezón duramente mientras abre mi ano y mi cuerpo no está seguro en cuál dolor enfocarse.

Retira sus dedos de mi culo. Me da un tirón y quedo en posición sentada, libera mis manos de sus limitaciones.

―Boca abajo, culo arriba. ―Golpea mi culo tan fuerte en cuanto me volteo con mis

rodillas al borde de la cama, mi culo en el aire y apoyada sobre mis codos. Es una posición con la que estoy familiarizada.

Sasuke saca un tubo de lubricante de la mesa de noche. Conozco este lubricante bien.

Ha estado burlándose de mí desde la mesita de noche desde la primera vez que había husmeado en los cajones de Sasuke, en octubre. El suministro de preservativos se fue agotando una vez que empezábamos a estar desnudos. Él los repuso después de mis vómitos, inducidos por la resaca, el mes pasado, pero el lubricante se mantuvo constante. Sasuke mencionó el anal dentro y fuera y no soy lo suficientemente ingenua para descartar el

hecho de que ese lubricante estaba ahí antes de mí.

Sasuke puede joderme con sus dedos en mi culo y hacer todos los comentarios que

quiera acerca de follarlo, pero no me siento presionada. Soy curiosa. Todo lo que me hace se siente bien. Incluso cuando es un poco doloroso, es bueno. Disfruto sus dedos en mi ano cuando su boca está en mi clítoris, eso tenlo por seguro. Y sé que disfruta del dedo ocasional en su culo cuando su polla está profundamente en mi garganta.

Se para detrás de mí con un lubricante sin abrir todavía en su mano y se desliza dentro de mí en una estocada mientras abre el lubricante y baña sus dedos en él.

―Voy a follar con los dedos tu culo mientras follo tu coño ―dice mientras mente un dedo en mi ano―. ¿Sientes eso? Puedo sentir mi polla con mi dedo desde dentro de tu apretado culo. ―Empuja su pene profundamente y se queda quieto, deslizando su dedo atrás y adelante en mi pasaje anal, donde se alinea con su polla.

Es tan apretado así, ambos agujeros ocupados. Derrama más lubricante directamente en mi ano y desliza un segundo dedo dentro. Me estremezco y tambaleo hacia delante de la cama.

―Quieta. ―Sasuke da una palmada a un lado de mi muslo con su mano libre.

―Espera. ―Me volteo y giro mi cabeza para mirarlo―. Espera, tengo una pregunta.

Se queda inmóvil por un momento y luego saca sus dedos, seguidos por su polla,

luego se acerca a la mesa de noche por una toallita y limpia sus dedos, pero mantiene sus ojos en mí.

―Um. ―Muerdo mi labio y luego suelo una respiración―. ¿Volverá? ―Sasuke se

mantiene casi sin expresión, pero ladea una ceja. ¿Cómo es que no sabe a lo que me refiero?―. ¿Mi ano volverá a ser normal? ―Asiento hacia su polla―. Eres realmente grande, ¿Voy a, um, seguir defecando normal después de esto?

La habitación está en un silencio de muerte. Unos pocos segundos se transforman en minutos y luego Sasuke empieza a reír. Se sienta al borde de la cama con sus codos sobre sus rodillas, temblando.

―Kami,Sakura.

―¡Idiota! ¿Te estás riendo de mí? Tú eres el doctor genio. "Pregúntame cualquier cosa, Sakura. No seas tímida, Sakura ". ― Todavía estoy sobre mis rodillas mirándolo sobre mi hombro. Giro y me siento sobre mi trasero, llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho―. ¡Mentiroso! ―espeto.

―Sakura. ―Su tono en advertencia.

―¿Preferirías que obtenga mis respuestas de mis amigas? "Hey, chicas, Sasuke la tiene tan grande y la quiere poner en mi culo. ¿Qué debería esperar?". ―Me deslizo hasta el borde de la cama―. Llamaré a Temari ahora, idiota. ―Empiezo a pararme pero Sasuke me agarra y me tira sobre su regazo.

―Lo siento, nena ―dice y golpea ligeramente la nariz con su dedo―. Tienes razón, sólo pensé que tus preguntas serían verbalizadas antes de que esté a punto de meter mi polla en tu culo.

Coloco mi palma en su pecho y miro arriba hacia su rostro. Esperando.

Se aclara la garganta.

―Tu ano estará bien. Con la lubricación y abertura apropiada tu tracto anal no será

dañado y vas a continuar… ―Hace una pausa, buscando la terminología que usé―. Defecar bien. Pero el estiramiento y lubricante son esenciales. ¿Entiendes? ―Asiento―. Bien. Ahora necesito un minuto. No creo que pueda follarte en cualquier lugar justo ahora.

Mis ojos se abren y le doy una palmada sobre su pecho antes de deslizarme hacia el piso entre sus piernas y tomar su polla. Todavía está dura, pero no completamente. La torturo con la mano firme.

―Vamos a tener anal. Idiota.

Sasuke sonríe.

―¿Acabas de ordenarme que viole tu culo?

―Lo hice y lo harás.


	29. VEINTISIETE

-Chúpame ―ordena.

Abro mi boca sobre la punta y agarra la parte posterior de mi cabeza y se empuja más profundo. Enredando su mano en mi cabello, folla mi boca, deslizando mi cabeza sobre su eje y dirigiéndome cuando quiere una succión adicional o lengua antes de sacarme como un plop.

―Hay un torniquete en mi gabinete de medicina. Ver por él.

Regreso del baño con la banda enrollada y estira su mano. Dejo el rollo en su mano y

me preguntó qué trama con este. Me muerdo el labio inferior para esconder una sonrisa.

―Eres demasiado confiada para alguien que está a punto de tener el culo rojo.

La sonrisa amenazando con tirar de mis mejillas se disipa.

Desenrolla uno de los extremos de la banda y la envuelve alrededor de la otra y tensarla.

―Debería amordazarte. Debería follar tu culo contigo atada y amordazada sin forma de decir que no.

Trago, pero no respondo o me muevo.

―Pero eso sería un castigo para mí, no para ti, porque me gusta escucharte. Me gusta escuchar ese pequeño gemido que haces cuando estiro tu coño y de nuevo cuando toco fondo contra tu útero. ―Arrastra un dedo a lo largo de la concha de mi oreja y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para quedarme quieta y escuchar sin disolverme en un charco de necesidad en el sitio―. Porque después de ese gemido siempre dices, "Más, Sasuke. Más, más, más ".Creo que ni siquiera sabes que lo estás diciendo.

Tiene razón. No lo sé.

―Así que no puedo amordazarte.

―No. ―Estoy de acuerdo―. Eso no sería divertido.

―A la cama, la cabeza sobre una almohada.

Me subo a la cama, me recuesto sobre mi espalda y espero. Sasuke se mueve sobre la cama y abre mis muslos para arrodillarse entre ellos, luego levanta mi pierna derecha y envuelve la banda varias veces alrededor de mi rodilla doblada antes de atar la banda al cabecero de la cama. Mi pierna ahora esta levantada en un ángulo de noventa grados.

Repite lo mismo en mi rodilla izquierda y luego coloca dos almohadas bajo mi trasero.

―Sostente del cabecero ―ordena y estiro las manos sobre mi cabeza para agarrar los listones de madera con ambas manos ―. Si mueves tus manos me detendré antes de que te vengas. ¿Entiendes?

Asiento. Estoy sobre mi espalda con las rodillas arriba y abiertas, la posición no era

muy diferente de la vez que estuve extendida en la camilla de Sasuke. Agarra el lubricante y lo vierte directamente sobre mi piel, luego rodea la abertura con la punta de un dedo. El lubricante es frío contra mi piel. Su dedo dando vueltas sobre el tejido sensible hace que mi coño pulse. Empuja un dedo dentro de mi culo y comienza el proceso de estirarme de nuevo.

―Te gusta mi dedo en tu culo, ¿verdad?

―Eres tan sucio. ―Me vuelve loca con su boca sucia.

―Te encanta.

―Tú me encantas ―contesto. Me encanta la mirada en sus ojos cuando lo digo.

―Me encantas toda atada así. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. ―Toca mi seno con su otra mano y luego rueda un pezón entre su dedo y pulgar, lo gira y desliza otro dedo dentro de mí―. Te ves obscena, tu hermoso trasero está extendido alrededor de mis dedos. Tu coño esta tan mojado que está goteando. Casi estoy triste de que no esté follando tu

coño, pero no puedo esperar mucho más para ver tu culo estirado alrededor de mi pene.

Mis manos se aprietan en el cabecero. Quiero tocarlo demasiado. Quiero que se empuje dentro y se incline sobre mí, así puedo pasar mis manos por todo su pecho. No sé dónde encuentra tiempo para mantenerse en la forma en que está, pero no puedo tener suficiente de su cuerpo.

Retira sus dedos y, inclinándose hacia adelante, coloca una mano en el cabecero para sostenerse a sí mismo.

―Estira una mano ―dice mientras abre la tapa del lubricante.

Suelto una de mis manos del cabecero y la estiro, con la palma hacia arriba. Deja caer una generosa cantidad de lubricante en mi mano.

―Lubrica mi pene, Sakura.

Lo agarro con mi mano resbalosa, pasando el lubricante de arriba abajo por su longitud, luego deslizo mi mano a lo largo de la punta.

―Mejor haz un buen trabajo. No me voy a detener esta vez hasta que mi pene este enterrado en tu culo.

Mi vagina se aprieta y examino el pene en mi mano. Es más grande que dos dedos.

―Más lubricante, por favor. ―Estiro mi mano.

Sasuke sonríe mientras abre la tapa de nuevo. Lo recubro libremente y coloco mi mano de regreso en el cabecero mientras él se posiciona contra mí. Contengo mi aliento y me tenso involuntariamente.

―Relájate bebé. Respira. ―Sasuke coloca su pulgar en mi clítoris―. Eres tan hermosa. Me encanta verte así, abierta debajo de mí, llena conmigo. ― Está frotando firmemente con su pulgar mientras pasa la cabeza de su pene más allá de mi punto de resistencia.

Gimo, no puedo no hacerlo cuando cierro brevemente mis ojos ante el ardor, pero quiero mirarlo.

―Mírate ―exhala, sus ojos fijos en nuestros cuerpos unidos―. Luces perfecta estirada alrededor de mi polla, chica sucia. La próxima semana te voy a vestir en ropa cara y a mostrarte frente a todos mis colegas, pero estaré pensando en mi polla enterrada en tu culo todo el tiempo. Estaré pensando en lo grácil y adorable que eres en público y sucia desvergonzada que eres en privado. ―Se desliza más adentro. El ardor se siente bien ahora que ha pasado el empuje inicial. Se siente tan mal, pero tan bien a la misma vez. La presión es una locura intensa y me siento tan depravada. Aprieto de nuevo y Sasuke deja de frotar mi clítoris para rodear mi coño con la punta de su dedo―. Chica hermosa y sucia, amas mi polla en tu culo tanto que tu coño está goteando.

―Sasuke, mi clítoris. Por favor, por favor, por favor ―ruego.

Él se ríe.

―Tú hazlo. Adelante, puedes mover tus manos para tocarte a ti misma.

Estoy demasiado feliz con esas instrucciones y muevo mi mano abajo para frotarme a mí misma con la punta de mis dos primeros dedos. Estoy temblando, se siente tan diferente.

Él se desliza más adentro y se inclina sobre mí, apoyado su peso en sus brazos.

―Estas tan malditamente caliente y apretada alrededor de mi polla. Está matándome no soltarme dentro de ti ahora mismo. ―Se desliza dentro y fuerza―. ¿Cómo se siente?

―Me gusta, Sasuke. Es tan malo que se siente tan bueno.

―Nunca es malo cuando estoy dentro de ti. Nunca. ―Me besa entonces, brevemente, antes de mover sus codos debajo de mí e incrementar su ritmo ligeramente―. Es diferente entre nosotros, Sakura. No tienes ni idea.

No quiero saber cómo es con alguien más, pero no lo digo. Esto es demasiado intenso, tenerlo dentro de mí así. Siempre es intenso entre nosotros―el sexo siempre sería personal para mí―pero esto es algo completamente diferente. Esta dentro de mí de una forma que no es del todo natural, pero muy íntima. Las sensaciones son diferentes.

―¿Es bueno? ¿Estás bien? ―Sasuke está sobre mí, sus ojos buscando los míos―. Dime cómo se siente para ti.

―Es muy apretado, siento todo. ―Es difícil hablar, estoy tan excitada―. Se siente sensible, pero estoy bien ―le digo―. Me siento llena, muy llena y se siente increíble cuando vuelve adentro.

Él gruñe.

―Me voy a venir tan duro en tu culo, que vas a sentirme toda la noche. ―Desliza su

mano más allá de la mía y desliza un dedo dentro de mí―. ¿Debería llevarte a cenar esta noche? ¿Con mi semen goteando de tu culo?

―Sasuke, estoy cerca. Muy cerca.

―Lo sé. ―Mueve su dedo dentro de mí mientras continua empujando en mi culo. Me vengo entonces, mi cuerpo tensándose alrededor de su pene tan fuerte que duele―. Maldición, Sakura. ―Se detiene sobre mí por un momento, luego sacudo sus caderas cuando su orgasmo hace erupción.

Suelta sus brazos y me tira contra su pecho. Es un poco difícil respirar, pero apenas y tengo algo de coherencia ahora.

―Debería desatarte ―murmura, todavía apresándome con su cuerpo contra el mío.

―Mmmm. ―Flexiono mis dedos―. ¿No quieres dejarme atada en una de tus extrañas habitaciones vacías como esclava sexual?

―No puedo dejarte ―dice justo cuando su teléfono suena―. Dios. ―Cierra sus ojos

por un momento con su frente presionada a la mía, entonces me besa ligeramente en los labios, sale de mi culo y agarra su teléfono con un corto―: Doctor Uchiha.

Estoy sudando y adolorida y puedo sentir su semen saliendo de mi culo y cayendo sobre la almohada que puso debajo. En serio espero que la señora Gieger sea bien pagada.

Sasuke está sentado sobre el borde de la cama hablando sobre algún ultrasonido en 3D y semanas de gestación cuando me doy cuenta que puedo llegar al extremo del torniquete amarrado al cabecero, así que me pongo a desatarme. Mis pies están en el suelo antes de que Sasuke se dé cuenta de que me moví.

―Tengo que devolverte la llamada. ― Sasuke termina la llamada abruptamente y agarra mi muñeca, llevándome de regreso con él. Coloca sus manos en mis caderas y besa mi estómago―. Lo siento ―me dice.

―Está bien ―digo, no es genial, pero está bien. Esperé un poco más de atención

después del sexo anal, pero los bebés no nacen por si solos, aparentemente. Me muevo, presionando mis piernas juntas.

Sasuke se sienta con sus ojos en mí.

―¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimé? Recuéstate, déjame ver. ―Es todo doctor Uchiha ahora.

―¡Ugh, no! No vas a examinarme ahora mismo. ―Me alejo de su alcance.

No parece impresionado con mi negación.

―Entonces podemos jugar al ginecólogo cuando te queda bien, ¿pero no puedo mirarte cuando de verdad podrías necesitar asistencia?

―Exactamente. Además, estoy bien. ―Hago hincapié en la última palabra―. Estoy moviéndome porque tu semen está saliendo de mi trasero y bajando por mi pierna. ¿Estás feliz ahora? ―Voy hacia el baño.

Se ríe y me sigue, envolviendo su brazo a mi alrededor cuando llego a la ducha y la abro.

―Necesito una toallita ―digo mientras intenta darme vuelta en la ducha. Alcanza entre mis piernas y pasa su mano a lo largo de mi piel húmeda.

―Claro que sí ―contesta y continúa extendiendo su semen alrededor de mis muslos.

―¿El feto de alguien no necesita tu ayuda? ―le recuerdo.

Él murmura un asentimiento.

―Tengo que correr al hospital. Ven conmigo y podemos cenar en Lombardi's

después.

―Me encanta su piccata de pollo.


	30. VEINTIOCHO

-¿Por qué no pueden recaudar fondos en junio? ―le pregunto―. Hace mucho frío.

Estamos de camino a la Gala de Caridad del Hospital Bladwin Memorial. Me mira a través del asiento trasero y sonríe.

―Demasiada competencia. Hay eventos todo el año por una caridad u otra. Los meses de verano están llenos con eventos y salidas de golf.

―Explícame de nuevo cómo esto tiene sentido financieramente. Miles de dólares son invertidos en diseño de vestimenta y el espacio del evento. ¿No tendría más la caridad si todos simplemente envían un cheque?

―También hay una subasta silenciosa ―me recuerda Sasuke.

―¿No podríamos acordar todos en reunirnos en los bolos en jeans y donar el dinero invertido en ropa y espacio del evento a la caridad en su lugar?

Sasuke ríe mientras el auto con chofer de cortesía de su edifico gira a la derecha dentro de Chestnut, y se dirige hacia Ritz Carlton calle abajo. Estamos a ochocientos metros desde su edificio pero es enero y estoy en tacones con una chaqueta sobre mi vestido corto.

―Eres refrescante, Sakura.

¿Lo soy? Estaba hablando en serio. Este vestido, que pedí prestado, cuesta una fortuna y probablemente fue usado en dos ocasiones, incluyendo esta noche. No es

económicamente sensato.

El chofer nos lleva debajo del techo que cubre la entrada del hotel y mi puerta se abre tan pronto como el auto se detiene completamente. Sasuke camina alrededor del auto y me lleva hacia la puerta así sólo estamos fuera por un instante.

No quiero estar aquí. No crecí asistiendo a eventos de caridad. Crecí recolectando dinero para la caridad vendiendo barras de caramelo o participando en lavados de autos.

―No vas a dejarme sola, ¿verdad? ―pregunto, tirando del chal a juego con más fuerza. El vestido es encantador, pero no es práctico. Es blanco, cayendo unos cuantos centímetros sobre mis rodillas. Tiene detalles con hermosos cristales alrededor del cuello en V, y se envuelve alrededor de la cintura. El atuendo se completa con unos tacones de aguja

plateados con tiras y pendientes de gota, de nuevo, préstamos de Hinata.

Sasuke frunce el ceño mientras me mira.

―No te intimides, Sakura. Sólo son personas. Y no pueden verme desnudo ―susurra la última parte en mi oreja.

―No, la mayoría de ellos no ―concuerdo.

―No tenía idea que eras tan celosa, muñeca ―dice con sus ojos danzando―. Si quieres, te dejaré clavar tus uñas en mi espalda más tarde.

Miro hacia mis uñas, considerándolo. Hinata y yo pasamos la tarde en el spa

preparándonos. Peinado, maquillaje y manicura. Prepararnos para el evento fue divertido y Hinata me aseguró que lucía perfecta.

Sasuke intentó iniciar un rapidito mientras me estaba vistiendo y lo rechacé por, creo, la primera vez jamás. No había forma que me desarreglara antes que saliésemos. Se rió de mí cuando grité "Ni loca", luego golpeó mi trasero con la promesa de "luego".

El chico realmente está obsesionado con dar palmadas a mi trasero.

Sasuke deja nuestros abrigos en el guardarropa mientras me quedo parada sosteniendo mi bolso que combina con el vestido. Mientras Sasuke regresa a mi lado, es detenido por una pareja que tienen más o menos su edad, la mujer obviamente embarazada. No estoy tan

familiarizada con las mujeres embarazadas, pero estimo que tiene un poco más tiempo que Hinata, quien sé, está de cuatro meses.

La mujer está brillando positivamente. A Sasuke. Su acompañante estrecha la mano de Sasuke antes que los presente como el Dr. Davis y su esposa, Sarah.

―¿Cuándo será la fecha de nacimiento? ―pregunta Sasuke.

―Primero de junio ―responde Sarah, radiante―. No podemos agradecerle lo suficiente. No puedo creer que finalmente esté embarazada ―dice, acariciando su pequeña panza.

―Estoy feliz por ambos ―dice Sasuke, colocando una mano en mi cintura y

atrayéndome más cerca.

Es su doctor, me doy cuenta. Sé lo que hace Sasuke para vivir, pero nunca había

considerado venir y encontrarme con uno de sus pacientes. ¿Es raro? ¿O estoy pensado como una chica de dieciséis años?

Sasuke me lleva hacia la parte de los cocteles de la tarde. Hay meseros caminando por la habitación ofreciendo champagne y aperitivos. El perímetro de la habitación está rodeado por mesas para la subasta silenciosa. El lugar entero grita riqueza, desde los candelabros de techo hasta el costoso calzado que llevan los meseros.

Sasuke acepta una copa de champagne de uno de los meseros y me la entrega.

―¿Nada para ti? ―pregunto, tomando un sorbo.

―Estoy de guardia ―responde y me guía hacia una de las mesas―. Vamos a buscar algo divertido para hacer ofertas.

―¿Podemos hacer ofertas de porno? ―pregunto dulcemente y tomo otro sorbo. Juro que veo su mano contraerse. Quiere golpear tanto mi trasero por ese comentario, pero no puede mientras esté en un evento de caridad en una habitación llena de sus compañeros.

Cuando pienso que puedo verlo sin reírme dirijo mi mirada hacia él. Se inclina y me acerca con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

―Espero que no tengas nada importante que hacer en la escuela el lunes, porque voy a pasar el resto del fin de semana follándote hasta que no puedas caminar cómodamente. ―Da un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa de suficiencia, feliz ante el conocimiento que sabe exactamente qué hacerle a mi cuerpo para mantenerme en la cama todo el fin de semana, de buena gana.

Espío a Hinata y Naruto aproximándose, así que pongo la expresión más inocente de la que soy capaz en mi rostro y sonrío.

―Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo ―dice Hinata, dándonos a cada uno un

abrazo.

―Para nada ―respondo―. Sólo estaba diciéndole a Sasuke cuánto ansío que llegue el lunes.

Sasuke tose y Hinata se ve confundida.

―¿Lunes?

―Sí, es el de Martin Luther King, por lo tanto, las clases están canceladas. Estoy muy ansiosa por dormir y tomar un largo baño en la bañera. ―Sonrío a Sasuke y entrecierra sus ojos sólo lo suficiente para entenderlo.

―El vestido se ve todavía mejor en ti de lo que me imaginaba ―dice Hinata,

observándome―. Debes quedártelo. No puedo usarlo de nuevo ahora que he visto cuán hermoso se ve en ti.

―Gracias por el préstamo, pero te devolveré todo la semana que viene. Esto es demasiado elegante para usar en clases ―bromeo.

Nos separamos de Hinata y Naruto después de unos minutos de charla y

caminamos por la habitación. Sasuke deja pequeños papeles dentro de las cajas de ofertas en varios artículos de la subasta. Se detiene frente a una pantalla, de una semana en el Ritz Carlton Waikiki, mirándolo por más tiempo de lo que un viaje a Hawái realmente requiere.

Las puertas se abren hacia el evento principal unos minutos más tarde y nos dirigimos hacia allí para encontrar nuestra mesa asignada. Me doy cuenta rápidamente que estamos ubicados con la familia de Sasuke. Es casi una repetición exacta del día de Acción de Gracias, excepto por Himawari y los Holletts. Sus padres ya están sentados junto a su tía y tío a la derecha. Las cartas de ubicación indican que mi lugar está entre Sasuke y su padre, justo como en Acción de Gracias.

Tomamos asiento mientras Hinata y Naruto llegan para completar nuestra mesa de ocho. Hinata está sentada al otro lado de Sasuke, por lo tanto ni siquiera puedo verla.

¿Por qué Sasuke me trajo a esto?

Los meseros llegan y llenan las copas de vino momentos antes que más meseros lleguen con un plato de sopa. Estoy tan nerviosa. Esto es peor que Acción de Gracias. Esta vez, sé que sus padres son horribles y estoy fuera de mi elemento, usando un vestido de alta costura en un lugar donde utilizan demasiados cubiertos. Además, ¿sopa? Estoy usando un vestido blanco de tres mil dólares. Uso la cuchara de la sopa para mezclar el contenido del recipiente del cual no tengo ninguna intención consumir, mientras alrededor, la sala está repleta de charlas y el sonar de los cubiertos.

Por décima vez en esta semana me pregunto cómo este evento beneficia a alguien.

Alguien se detiene para saludar a Sasuke mientras su padre me pide la sal. Tomo la sal y pimienta y la dejo frente a él, sonriendo cortésmente. El anciano Dr. Uchiha es un hombre guapo. Irradia autoridad, pero sus ojos carecen de la calidez de los de Sasuke. No puedo

imaginar a este hombre siquiera riendo.

―¿Te graduarás esta primavera? ―pregunta el padre de Sasuke. Estoy sorprendida que me esté hablando.

―Así es ―respondo.

―¿Planeas trabajar? ―pregunta.

―Por supuesto ―respondo, confundida por la pregunta.

―Bien. Eres una chica inteligente, señorita Haruno. Eres capaz de ser más que el trofeo de folladas de mi hijo.

Siento como si acabara de darme un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Un trofeo de folladas?

Sus padres son incluso más horribles de lo que pensaba.

―¿Sakura? ―Luke está tratando de llamar mi atención. Giro en mi silla hacia él―.

Quería presentarte a uno de mis colegas, el Dr. New.

Estrecho la mano que me ofrecen y santa mierda, este hombre parece como si podría ser el hermano mayor de Henry Cavill. Este parecido aparenta ser unos cuantos años mayor que Sasuke, quizás cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco. No estoy atraída hacia él, pero es un hombre muy atractivo. Imagino que Sasuke sólo se verá mejor en la próxima década, así como muchos hombres tienden a hacer mientras envejecen.

Parece haber una camaradería entre ellos, como si hubiesen sido amigos por años, y la idea es confirmada cuando el Dr. New habla sobre los puntajes de golf de Sasuke del verano pasado.

―La hija de Justin, Michelle, acaba de ser aceptada en Konn ―dice Sasuke, luego explica al Dr. New que me graduaré de Konn esta primavera.

Veo un destello de asombro en el rostro del Dr. New, por un breve momento, antes

que lo esconda. Espero haber escondido mi sorpresa al igual que él. El amigo de Sasuke tiene una hija sólo un par de años más joven que yo. Eso es… raro.

―Así que, ah… ―El Dr. New hace una pausa―. ¿Has disfrutado Konn?

―Lo amo. Estaré triste por graduarme y dejar el campus.

―Oh, ¿vives en el campus? ―Sus ojos van hacia Sasuke y de nuevo a mí. Su rostro no

puede delatar lo que está pensado, pero puedo decir que tiene curiosidad acerca de Sasuke y yo.

―Sí. Vivo en Jacobsen. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Es conveniente estar en el campus y es más barato que un apartamento fuera de él.

―Michelle quiere un apartamento fuera del campus. Le dije que lo discutiríamos en su segundo año. ―El Dr. New sonríe con tristeza―. Es lo suficientemente malo tener que dejarla vivir en un dormitorio mixto, estoy seguro como la mierda de no dejarla vivir en un apartamento fuera del campus. ―Sacude la cabeza―. Dime que estará muy ocupada estudiando y los chicos nunca dejan sus propios pisos. Miénteme, por favor.

Miro a Sasuke, recordando nuestra cita en mi habitación de residencia semanas atrás, antes de colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Bueno, nunca tuve a ningún chico en mi habitación en mi primer año, Dr. New. Así que hay esperanza.

―Gracias por complacerme ―dice, sin darse cuenta que le estoy diciendo la

verdad―. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes después de la graduación? ―Se ve

genuinamente interesado. Sasuke también se ve interesado en mi respuesta. Ahora recuerdo que no hemos discutido sobre mis planes. No hablamos sobre el futuro para nada, hablando de eso. Sólo me invitó a este evento la semana pasada.

―Espero encontrar un trabajo en contabilidad corporativa ―respondo.

―Ah, una especialización en contabilidad. Muy práctico.

―Exactamente ―concuerdo―. Amo el sentido práctico de la contabilidad, ambos,

como especialización o una carrera. Me gusta la estructura de eso.

―Bueno, buena suerte en encontrar un puesto con el que estés feliz. Hay muchas

grandes compañías en Konoha. ―Hace una pausa―. También en Sunakagure.

Mis ojos vuelan hacia Sasuke, por la mención de Sunakagure, pero su rostro no dice nada.

―Sí ―concuerdo―. Muchas oportunidades de trabajo.

El Dr. New nos deja mientras los meseros se llevan los recipientes de la sopa. Sasuke

toma mi mano bajo la mesa y acaricia con su pulgar la parte de atrás de mi mano. El

pequeño momento de intimidad ayuda a calmarme. Tomo una respiración y miro hacia arriba para ver a otra pareja deteniéndose para saludar a Sasuke.

Sasuke me los presenta y la mujer saca un celular de su pequeño bolso y lo pone

enfrente de Sasuke.

―Julie cumplió tres ―dice, luego se inclina para deslizar la pantalla, cambiando la

foto del celular en la mano de Sasuke ―. Es tan inteligente. Ama los libros y robots. ―Ríe―. No tenemos idea del porqué, pero la niña ama los robots.

―Quizás tengan a una futura científica o astronauta en sus manos ―dice Sasuke,

devolviendo el celular.

―Otros clientes satisfechos ―digo mientras la pareja se aleja y los meseros regresan con el plato principal.

Sasuke me mira antes de responder:

―¿Eso te molesta?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Seguramente tienes un montón de negocios en casa.

―¿Y? ―La voz de Sasuke tiene un tono de advertencia que no aprecio. Para nada.

―Y, fui tu paciente una vez también.

―Sakura, suficiente. ―Sasuke termina la conversación con esas palabras.

Miro la comida enfrente de mí y repentinamente no estoy interesada en comer. La habitación se siente demasiado calurosa y ruidosa, y sólo quiero salir.

―Disculpen. ―Me levanto de la mesa, y Sasuke se pone de pie para ayudarme―. Voy al baño.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensa con molestia. Está bien. También estoy molesta con él.

Camino entre los meseros y otros invitados pululando alrededor, salgo del salón de baile hacia el corredor del hotel. Suspiro de alivio. Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mareada en esa habitación, pero ahora que ya no estoy rodeada por una multitud, me siento bien. Hay un baño de mujeres cruzando el vestíbulo y camino en línea recta hacia

allí. Sólo quiero un lugar donde esconderme por unos minutos y reordenarme a mí misma.

Hay una mujer embarazada lavando sus manos cuando entro, paso a su lado antes de estar tentada a preguntarle si su panza también es cortesía de Sasuke. Sé que me estoy comportando como una perra ahora mismo. Estoy disgustada conmigo misma, sin embargo, todavía me siento lo suficientemente perra para negarme a ir allí y disculparme.

Escucho a la mujer terminar en los lavabos y salir del baño. Ahora estoy sola, por lo

tanto me imagino que esconderme en el cubículo es más patético que necesario. Dejo la seguridad del cubículo mientras busco en mi bolso el lápiz labial que traje en él. Estoy en medio de re aplicarlo cuando la puerta del baño se abre y Karin ingresa.

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida de verla aquí. Específicamente en este baño. Había pensado que preferiría sentarse en mi silla vacía y mantener la compañía de Sasuke mientras tenía la oportunidad.

―Sakura, ¡querida! ―Revisa el baño, confirmando que estamos solas―. Te ves

bellísima en ese vestido.

Estoy confundida. ¿Esta mujer es bipolar? Se ve despampanante, su largo cabello rojo rizado a la perfección y cayendo sobre un hombro. Lleva un vestido platino hasta los pies con un escote redondo y un colgante de diamantes en forma de pera en su cuello.

―Karin. ―Asiento como saludo.

Gira hacia el espejo y toca su colgante de diamantes, centrándolo en su pecho.

―Es un collar hermoso. ―La felicito. Si está siendo agradable, puedo ser agradable.

De todas formas, ser maliciosa no está en mi naturaleza. Tal vez encontró a alguien nuevo y no tendré que lidiar con su comportamiento celoso en estos eventos. Asumiendo que Sasuke me traiga a más de ellos.

―Sasuke me lo compró ―responde y abre su bolso.

Supongo que no terminamos con ser despechadas.

―Está bien ―digo y pongo mis ojos en blanco. Esta mujer es algo más.

Me sonríe en el espejo.

―Sasuke me compró la más linda joyería cuando estuvimos juntos. Estoy ansiosa por ver con qué aparece para mi segundo anillo de compromiso.

La miro por un momento.

―Así que, ¿entonces estás loca?

Hace una mueca y examina su reflejo en el espejo.

―Eso no es amable, Sakura. No creo que a Sasuke le guste que llames a sus pacientes locas.

―No lo estoy. Te estoy llamando loca a ti ―digo. Y mientras lo hago, mientras las palabras salen de mi boca, me doy cuenta que es su paciente.

¿Por qué, en el jamás amado infierno, él accedería a tratarla? Estoy casi ciega de rabia, así es cuán enojada estoy.

―¿Tu plan es recuperarlo haciendo un tratamiento con él por infertilidad? ―Estoy atónita. ¿Cómo esto tiene sentido?

No puedo pensar bien, estoy tan enfadada acerca de Sasuke tocándola. Sé que es un

doctor, lo sé. Encontrarme mujeres en eventos con las que él ha tratado es lo

suficientemente raro, ¿pero su ex prometida?

―Algo así ―responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Quiero estrangular a esta perra con mis propias manos. ¿Qué está involucrado en su tratamiento de fertilidad? Él probablemente le hizo una inseminación. Me pregunto quién es su donador. Me la estoy imaginando acostada sobre su espalda con sus pies en los estribos y Sasuke entre sus piernas.

¿Puedo matarla con un tubo de lápiz labial? ¿Qué más tengo en mi bolso?

―¿Por qué te está ayudando? ―Estoy incrédula. Sé que son colegas, pero es su ex prometida. ¿Por qué no la refirió a otro doctor?

―No sabes nada, ¿no?

¿Qué es lo que no sé?

―Sé que Sasuke se irá de aquí conmigo y sé que estás loca.

―Incorrecto e incorrecto ―ríe―. Estoy muy frágil, Sakura, por todas las drogas de

fertilidad. ―Realmente sorbe con la nariz―. Y Sasuke se irá conmigo. En los próximos diez minutos.

Estoy tan enojada que me siento mareada de nuevo.

―Sal de aquí―le digo―. Lárgate de mi vista, perra loca.

―Tsk, tsk. Leguaje, Sakura. ―Karin abre la puerta. Se ha ido un segundo después,

porque las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas unos segundos más tarde.

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué está haciendo con ella? Me siento estúpida. Apartada y estúpida. He pasado mi limitada vida de adulta saliendo con un hombre que se sentía atraído por los hombres, un hombre que quería filmarme sin mi consentimiento, y Sasuke. Es

evidente que mis habilidades de carácter discrecional estaban apagadas.

Tomo algunas toallitas y me limpio. No voy a tener un ataque de nervios en este baño.

Karin está mintiendo probablemente, sin embargo, las cosas están comenzando a caer en su lugar. La recuerdo en el edificio de Sasuke el fin de semana anterior al de Acción de Gracias, llorando y a Sasuke diciéndole que lo llame a su oficina la semana siguiente.

Olvídalo, me digo. No voy a pensar en esto ahora. Voy a volver ahí afuera con una

sonrisa en mi rostro y hablaré con Sasuke sobre todo esto después.

Salgo del baño, cruzo el corredor hacia el salón de baile y abro la puerta.

Estoy tan decepcionada de Sasuke en estos momentos. Creo que no lo conozco para nada. Me siento… engañada de alguna manera.

Entro al salón de baile mientras tomo una respiración profunda. Quizás tiene algún

desorden social que le impide darse cuenta que está equivocado acerca de Karin.

Dos pasos dentro de la habitación y casi tropiezo con mis tacones de aguja. La silla de Sasuke está vacía, debido a que está alejándose, con su mano en la espalda de Karin.

Giro y salgo por la puerta por la que acabo de entrar y comienzo a caminar. No estoy

segura adónde estoy yendo excepto por el hecho que voy en la dirección contraria a Sasuke y Karin. Tengo que salir de aquí. Llegamos por una entrada del evento, esa es la dirección hacia donde Sasuke y Karin están caminando. Estoy segura que puedo tomar un taxi en la puerta principal, así no voy a tener que toparme con ellos. Reviso mi bolso para asegurarme que mi ID y tarjeta de crédito siguen ahí. Puedo volver a casa con eso.

Sigo caminando, hasta que encuentro el camino al vestíbulo principal del Ritz Carlton y me dirijo afuera por un taxi, sólo allí me doy cuenta que no tengo el chal de Hinata.

Afortunadamente hay una línea de taxis enfrente esperado pasajeros, y el botones me tiene dentro de uno en un momento.

Siento como que debería llorar, pero estoy entumecida.

―¿Adónde, señorita? ―El taxista quiere saber mientras ingresa al tráfico y mi celular empieza a sonar.

―Spruce y 38th ―digo, dándole la dirección de mi dormitorio, mientras miro mi teléfono, la pantalla indica una llamada de Sasuke. Presiono ignorar, luego lo apago y guardo en mi bolso.


	31. VEINTINUEVE

Lloro desconsoladamente en el asiento trasero del taxi, con grandes y feas lágrimas que tienen al conductor mirándome por el espejo retrovisor hasta que me recuesto para que no pueda hacerlo más. Estoy cansada. ¿Cuándo mi vida se descarriló de esta manera? Me graduaré en primavera con una matrícula de honor de una universidad de la liga Ivy. No soy un trofeo de folladas.

―¿Qué edificio, señorita? ―pregunta el taxista, girando en Spruce.

Me incorporo y limpio mi rostro con la mano.

―Jacobsen, más adelante a la izquierda. ―Deslizo mi tarjeta de crédito a través del

escáner conectado a la ventana de plexiglás que separa al conductor del asiento trasero.

Me muevo en mis tacones tan rápido como puedo hasta la puerta principal de Jacobsen usando mi vestido corto sin mangas, helándome inmediatamente al dar tan sólo algunos pasos. ¿Clasifica esto como un paseo de la vergüenza si todavía es de noche? Me siento demasiado llamativamente vestida, al estar rodeada de un mar de pantalones vaqueros, Uggs, y chaquetas de plumón. Para mis oídos, los tacones suenan en el vestíbulo como disparos. No puedo esperar a llegar a mi habitación, reemplazarlos con confortables medias y acostarme.

Estoy a punto de pulsar el botón del ascensor cuando noto algo por el rabillo del ojo, Kiba. Está en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo seduciendo a una chica que conozco del edificio. Veo rojo, hay un montón de chicas en este campus, un montón de otras residencias aparte de la mía, donde Kiba puede buscar chicas crédulas. No puedo ayudarlas a todas,

pero puedo ayudar a esta.

Camino pisoteando fuerte hasta el sofá con la intención de interrumpir.

―Saylor ―llamo, consiguiendo la atención de la muchacha. Es una estudiante de segundo año. Le he dado clases de contabilidad de primer año.

Levanta su mirada, y la sorpresa cruza por su rostro antes de ser reemplazada por consternación. No estoy segura de si es por mí o por ella, ya que soy un lío despeinado con máscara para pestañas manchando mi rostro.

―Sakura, ¿estás bien? ―Se aleja de Kiba deslizándose al lado del sofá más cercano a mí.

―Estoy bien ―contesto, mirando a Kiba ―. ¿Estás con él?

―Oh, Dios mío, ¿ustedes están juntos? ―La cabeza de Saylor va y viene entre nosotros ―. Pensé que estabas disponible ―censura a Kiba.

―Lo estoy, bebé ―responde y trata de atrapar su mano―. No le hagas caso. Nosotros estuvimos saliendo hace meses, eso es todo.

―¿Eso es todo? ―exclamo, luego bajo mi voz y me dirijo a Saylor―: A Kiba le gusta

grabarse teniendo sexo con diferentes chicas. ―Hago una pausa―. Y tiene una colección muy grande.

Una mirada de conmoción destella a través del rostro de Kiba, como si no pudiera creer lo que está saliendo de mi boca. Luego enciende su encanto.

―Saylor, bebé, no la escuches. Está molesta porque la dejé.

Mi mandíbula cae.

―¿Debo llamar a Paige para que venga? ¿O tal vez debería realizar una encuesta en la escuela?

Saylor se pone de pie.

―Gracias, Sakura ―enfatiza, luego se vuelve a Kiba ―. Lo siento, no eres digno de este tipo de drama. Y le creo a Sakura antes que a ti de todos modos. Nos vemos.

Kiba se vuelve hacia mí con rabia en sus ojos mientras Saylor se va.

―Perra.

―Madura ―contesto y lo dejo para que pase su enojo.

Decido no esperar que llegue alguno de los ascensores, optando por usar las escaleras, prefiero correr hacia arriba por ellas en tacones que pasar otro minuto en el vestíbulo con él. Confío que Temari haya salido, quiero estar de mal humor en paz y tranquilidad. Empujo para abrir la puerta de acceso a las escaleras y empiezo a correr, la adrenalina por la confrontación me alimenta. Escucho que la puerta se abre de nuevo mientras estoy dando la vuelta en el rellano del tercer piso y miro hacia abajo para ver a Kiba subir los peldaños de dos en dos.

―¡Vete! ―grito detrás de mí y aumento mi ritmo.

―Sólo quiero que me escuches, Sakura.

―¡No lo creo! ―Mi corazón se acelera tan rápido que temo que voy a desmayarme.

Las escaleras no se utilizan muy a menudo y realmente no quiero estar a solas con él.

Contemplo salir en una planta más baja con la esperanza de no quedar atrapada en esa situación, pero antes de que poder hacerlo, tropiezo con mis tacones y luego estoy cayendo.


	32. TREINTA

El pulgar de Sasuke está frotando mi mano. Es agradable. Amo cuando hace eso.

Vuelvo mi cabeza hacia él y abro mis ojos.

―¿Sakura?

Espera. No estamos en la casa de Sasuke y él no está en la cama conmigo. Está sentado junto a mí en la cama. Parpadeo mientras reconstruyo que estoy en el hospital. Recuerdo pelear con Kiba, y luego nada.

―Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? ―Es Sasuke. Está de pie ahora, intentando mirarme a los ojos. Los cierro.

―Está muy brillante ―me quejo―. ¿Dónde estoy?

―Estas en el Baldwin Memorial ―dice, mientras se inclina y presiona un interruptor en la pared, bajando las luces. Un momento después la cama está moviéndose, ajustándose así estoy sentada.

―Alto, estás molestándome. Estoy durmiendo.

―Estas despierta y tengo que revisar tus pupilas.

―Eres un ginecólogo.

―Puedo hacerte un examen pélvico cuando terminemos, si quieres ― responde―. Abre tus ojos.

Lo hago, y noto que luce exhausto. Tiene sombras bajo sus ojos y estos están rojos.

Amo la ropa quirúrgica, sin embargo. Lo he visto en una bata de laboratorio, pero nunca en ropa quirúrgica.

―Me duele la cabeza ―le digo.

―Lo sé. Sigue mi dedo ―dice, levantándolo y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha, luego arriba y abajo mientras lo sigo con mis ojos.

―¿Por cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo? ―pregunto.

―Es domingo por la mañana.

―¿Dormí toda la noche?

―Estabas inconsciente, no dormida, Sakura ―dice bruscamente mientras envuelve el esfigmomanómetro alrededor de mi brazo y lo infla, antes de quitar el estetoscopio de alrededor de su cuello. Lo coloca en mi brazo y escucha mientras el aire es liberado a la vez que mantiene un ojo en su reloj. El estetoscopio está excitándome así que supongo que estoy sintiéndome mejor.

―¿Por qué esta mi tobillo envuelto? ―digo, viendo mi pierna.

―No está roto, simplemente se torció ―me asegura―. Te hicimos una radiografía

cuando fuiste ingresada.

Entonces una enfermera entra a la habitación, moviéndose rápidamente, sus zapatillas chillando en el suelo de linóleo.

―Buenos días, Sakura, hemos estado esperando que despiertes. Soy Stacy, seré tu enfermera hoy. Voy a tomar tus signos vitales.

―Yo ya lo hice ―la interrumpe Sasuke, y toma la historia médica de su mano, escribe algo y luego se la devuelve.

Stacy luce sorprendida, y como si quisiera estar en desacuerdo, pero lo piensa mejor.

―Llámame si necesita algo, doctor Uchiha.

―Tráigame los papeles de alta, por favor.

Se detiene a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.

―Creo que la doctora Senju querrá ver a su paciente primero, doctor Uchiha.

―Dile a la doctora Senju que tendré el seguimiento de la paciente la semana que

viene.

Miro entre ellos, sintiendo tensión, pero insegura de lo que está pasando. La

enfermera se va sin otra palabra y Sasuke vuelve su atención hacia mí.

―¿Qué recuerdas?

―Yo, uh… ―me detengo. ¿Qué recuerdo?―. Recuerdo que dejaste la fiesta con Karin.

―¿En serio Sakura? ―Se da la vuelta, camina hacia la ventana y admira la penosa vista de mi dormitorio por un minuto antes de volverse hacia mí y cruzarse de brazos―. Tan fascinantes como son tus suposiciones infantiles, estoy más interesado en como terminaste inconsciente en la escalera de tu dormitorio.

Levanto mi mano y la froto en mi nuca, donde hice contacto con algo, la barandilla, el suelo, no lo sé.

―Él estaba enojado conmigo ―comienzo antes que Sasuke me interrumpa.

―¿Quién estaba enojado?

―Mi ex novio, Kiba. Estaba en la entrada cuando volví al dormitorio, coqueteando

con una chica que vive en mi edificio. Los interrumpí y le dije qué tipo de chico era. Él no apreció la interrupción.

―Continúa ―incita.

―Corría subiendo la escalera, en mis tacones. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

―¿Él te tocó? ―Su rostro está calmado pero su voz lo traiciona.

―No. ―Niego―. No. Estaba un piso o dos detrás de mí. Creó que tropecé. Debí

haberme quitado los tacones.

La puerta se abre y una rubia alta usando una bata de laboratorio entra a la habitación con una historia médica en sus manos.

―Doctor Uc6, ¿escuché que está intentando dar de alta a mi paciente sin mí?

Sasuke luce como si hubiera tenido suficiente de este día y el sol ni siquiera ha

terminado de salir.

―La última vez que revisé usted me reportaba a mí, doctora Senju.

―Mi paciente ―replica.

―Tsunade ―dice, con tono de advertencia.

―Sasuke ―responde ella, pareciendo inafectada por su ira.

Tienen una batalla silenciosa entonces, sobre qué, no lo sé.

―Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? ―Esta pregunta es dirigida a mí por la doctora Senju.

―Creo que estoy bien ―respondo―. En verdad me gustaría irme ―añado, en caso que tenga algo que decir en este enfrentamiento.

La doctora mira a Sasuke y le dice:

―Una semana. ―Yendo hacia la puerta.

Estamos en el auto de Sasuke poco después. Me sacaron en silla de ruedas, lo cual normalmente encontraría vergonzoso pero resulta que me torcí el tobillo bastante mal, así que no estoy segura que hubiera estado de humor para una caminata.

―Espera, ¿a dónde me llevas? ―pregunto, cuando está claro que Sasuke no está

conduciendo en dirección al campus. Es domingo. Siempre voy a casa los domingos.

―Estoy llevándote a casa ―responde secamente.

Asumo que quiere decir su casa, pero su actitud no alienta a hacer preguntas en este punto, así que acepto, me recuesto contra el asiento y cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro Sasuke ya ha estacionado el auto y está abriendo la puerta para ayudarme a bajar. Me levanta tan pronto como la puerta está cerrada y me lleva al ascensor. Estoy en ropa de hospital y en la enorme sudadera del Baldwin Memorial Hospital de la oficina de Sasuke.

Había enloquecido cuando Sasuke me había traído la ropa de hospital para usar para ir a casa, dándome cuenta que debí haber estado usando el vestido de Hinata cuando fui ingresada. Le pregunté si le había devuelto el vestido y dijo que sí, que había llamado del hospital en el momento que fui admitida para recogerlo. Estaba siendo sarcástico, obviamente, pero su tono no dio lugar para más conversación.

Así que aquí estoy, en ropa de hospital. Mi bolsa de fin de semana arriba, dejada allí antes de la gala.

―Enviaré a alguien por tus cosas ―dice, y me coloca en su cama después de cargarme desde el ascensor.

¿Enviar a alguien por mis cosas? Jesús, es formal a veces.

―Mi bolsa todavía está aquí de ayer ―digo, señalando la silla en la esquina de la

habitación―. ¿Puedes traérmela por favor? ―Me quito las finas medias de hospital y

rebusco en mi mochila buscando medias cómodas, terminando con las manos vacías. S6 me entrega un par de sus enormes medias tubo, sonrío y me las pongo. Él es el mejor. ¿Por qué estaba siendo una perra emocional ayer?

Debería disculparme, pero cuando levanto la vista, se ha ido.

Rebusco en mi mochila. Tengo ropa limpia, pero eso me hace dar cuenta que quiero

una ducha. Deslizo mis piernas sobre un lado de la cama y estoy quitándome la parte de arriba de la ropa cuando Sasuke vuelve a aparecer con un vaso de jugo de naranja en sus manos.

―Sakura, siéntate ―dice, entregándome el jugo de naranja e indicándome que beba.

―Quiero tomar una ducha.

―Bien, juntos ―me dice, empujando el top sobre mi cabeza. Luego me baja y lava mi

cabello sin insinuar nada en ningún momento.

―Estoy adolorida ―me quejo.

―Puedes tomar dos Tylenol ―dice, sentándome en el sillón de la gran habitación.

―¿Dos Tylenol? ―me burlo―. ¿Estoy saliendo con un doctor y ni siquiera puedo tener buenos narcóticos?

Me mira extrañamente antes de responder.

―No.

Me hace comer algo antes que Ino y Temari aparezcan con algunas cosas de mi dormitorio y mi teléfono celular. Sasuke dice que tiene llamadas que hacer y nos deja a las tres para hablar sin él.

―Ese hombre está locamente enamorado de ti, Sakura ―dice Temari en el momento que su trasero golpea el sofá y, a continuación, me pone al tanto en todo lo que me perdí mientras estaba inconsciente.

Al parecer sí me caí por las escaleras. Kiba pidió ayuda y Temari estaba a punto de

entrar en la ambulancia conmigo cuando Sasuke apareció. Él le lanzó las llaves del coche con las instrucciones de que siguiera a la ambulancia hasta Baldwin y luego saltó en la ambulancia todavía en el esmoquin de la gala de beneficencia y los hizo pasar por alto el hospital más cercano para ir al suyo. Supongo que para que pudiera decidir todo, como lo hizo esta mañana con la Dra. Senju.

Después que ellas se van, enciendo mi teléfono y veo los mensajes de textos de Sasuke.

Preocupado por mí, preguntándome dónde fui. Los mensajes de voz son peores. Nunca abandonó la gala, estaba caminando en mi busca.

Me pongo de pie, con ganas de encontrar a Sasuke. Camino despacio, encontrando la

cocina y el despacho vacíos antes de pasar al pasillo central y llamarlo. Sé que no me dejó aquí, pero ¿dónde está?

Aparece, viniendo desde el pasillo fuera de la puerta principal, la que conduce a las tres habitaciones vacías.

―¿Que estás haciendo? ―le pregunto, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el pasillo del cual acaba de llegar.

―Pensando ―responde, y se encoge de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos. Me mira a los ojos y luego se detiene―. ¿Estás pensando en algo tú?

―Um, sí. Quería disculparme. ―Mierda, esto es difícil―. No sé por qué supuse que te fuiste con Karin. Fue realmente infantil de mi parte irme y no responder tu llamada. Lo siento.

Asiente.

―Está bien.

―¿Bien?

―Sí, está bien. ¿Algo más?

―No. ―Niego.

A continuación me levanta y me lleva a la cama a descansar. Se acuesta a mi lado y frota mi espalda, mientras voy a la deriva dentro y fuera.

No hay clases el lunes. La escuela está cerrada por el día de Martin Luther King. El día adicional de descanso es genial, no creo que podría haber soportado el campus.

―Voy a clases hoy ―le digo el martes el por la mañana―. Y tú vas a trabajar.

―¿Lo haré? ―pregunta, tomando una taza de café y apoyándose en la isla en la

cocina.

―Sí. ―Observo su apariencia. Está vestido para el trabajo, por lo que debe estar

planeando ir―. Estoy segura de que las mujeres están ovulando y en necesidad de tus servicios.

―Estoy seguro ―responde secamente.

―¿No me vas a pelear por dejar la casa hoy?

―No, te voy a llevar a clases.

Eh, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.

―Permanecerás en el campus y te recogeré al final del día. ―Hace una pausa―. ¿Entendido?

―Entendido, papá grande.

―Lindo. ¿Estás lista para salir?

Me deja en la puerta del edificio Hymer y me recoge en la biblioteca del campus al final del día.

Abre la puerta del pasajero de una camioneta y hago una pausa, mirando la camioneta. Es una Land Rover enorme.

―¿Compraste un auto nuevo hoy? ―pregunto mientras entro. Cierra la puerta y camina al lado del conductor.

―Sí.

―¿Se supone que esto me haga sentir más segura que el Mercedes?

Me mira.

―No, no particularmente.

―¿Simplemente decidiste que hoy era el día para un auto nuevo? ―cuestiono.

―El Mercedes no era muy práctico.

¿Práctico? ¿Para qué?

―¿Lo guardaste para mí? ―bromeo.

―¿Quieres conducir un auto de dos plazas, Sakura? ―Luce como que esto le preocupa.

―Estoy bromeando, relájate. ―Me río―. Mis abuelos me darán su viejo Honda para

la graduación. No voy a ser capaz de pagar un apartamento y un pago del auto.

―Correcto. ―Hace una pausa mientras enciende el auto―. Correcto.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza Rittenhouse en silencio y Sasuke me lleva directamente a la cocina cuando llegamos.

―La señora Gieger nos dejó la cena ―dice, abriendo los cajones de calentamiento bajo la encimera de la isla―. Siéntate ―me dice y desliza un plato de lasaña en frente de mí.

Me desplomo en una de las sillas en la isla.

―Estoy agotada ―admito.

―Pasará ―dice Sasuke. No se sienta, a su vez se apoya en el mostrador frente a su

plato, observándome.

¿Sólo va a verme comer? Ha sido tan raro en los últimos días.

Su teléfono suena y contesta mientras termino de comer. Es una llamada de trabajo y se dirige hacia su oficina para terminarla mientras pongo mi plato en el lavavajillas y me dirijo a su habitación para agarrar mi cargador de teléfono celular. Creo que lo dejé enchufado al lado de la cama. Lo agarro y doy la vuelta para llevarlo a la sala de televisión, pero me detengo cuando paso el armario vacío más cercano a la puerta de la habitación, porque ya no está vacío.

Hay dos closets walk-in en esta habitación. Uno vacío cerca de la puerta y un segundo

al otro lado del cuarto de baño lleno de cosas de Sasuke. Pero ahora el vacío está lleno de mis cosas. Camino dentro y miro alrededor. Es todo el contenido de mi dormitorio. Ni siquiera llena el armario, así de poco tengo. Pero todo está aquí. Mis libros de texto se apilan cuidadosamente en un estante que probablemente estaba destinado para los suéteres. Mi pobre vestimenta está colgada en perchas de madera, zapatos prolijamente alineados en

una fila debajo. Mis cosméticos y bolso de la ducha están en otro estante.

¿Me ha... mudado con él? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién hace eso? Alguien tomó todas mis cosas y las mudó a su casa sin mi consentimiento. ¿Qué dijo el otro día? ¿Voy a enviar por tus cosas? ¿Eso era él pidiéndome que me mudara con él? Estoy tan aturdida que no sé qué hacer a continuación. Salgo del dormitorio y camino por el pasillo hasta su despacho y paro justo dentro de la puerta y lo miro fijamente. Está al teléfono ahora, escribiendo en su computadora portátil. Hace una pausa cuando no digo nada.

―¿Sí?

―¿Vivo aquí ahora? ―le pregunto, irradiando actitud―. ¿También obtengo una llave? ¿O me llevarás a la escuela y me recogerás todos los días como un niño? ―Jesús, el transporte. ¿Cómo espera que vaya a la escuela todos los días?―. Espera, ¿realmente piensas que vas a llevarme a la escuela?

―Por el momento, sí, estaba pensando exactamente eso. ―Cierra el ordenador portátil y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

―¿Hemos discutimos esto mientras yo estaba inconsciente? Porque no recuerdo haber tenido una conversación acerca de irme a vivir contigo.

Sasuke roza su labio inferior con el pulgar antes de contestar.

―Logísticamente pensé que mi lugar tenía más sentido.

¿Logísticamente? ¿Sentido? Nada de lo que está diciendo tiene sentido.

―¿Por qué es Karin tu paciente? ― pregunto. Si quiere tener una charla loca, vamos a hacerlo.

―No lo es ―dice, abriendo su port{til de nuevo―. Ya no más.

―Pero lo era ―le digo y sé que mi voz no es neutral.

―Sabes que no puedo confirmar eso debido a la confidencialidad médico-paciente, pero ya que parece que sabes, y en el interés de poner fin a esta conversación, sí, ella era mi paciente. Y ya no lo es.

―¿Pero por qué? ―Estoy confundida―. ¿Por qué lo fue, Sasuke?

Suspira y se frota una mano por la cara.

―Tenemos una historia, Sakura. Me sentía como que se lo debía para ayudarla, pero

ya no más. ―Me mira―. ¿Es eso suficiente?

No sé, pero estoy cansada, así que, sinceramente, me doy por vencida en esta lucha o lo que sea y me voy a la cama.


	33. TREINTA Y UNO

Sasuke insiste en llevarme hacia y desde la escuela por el resto de la semana. Temo por la población futura de Konoha con la cantidad de trabajo que debe faltar.

El domingo me despierto en la cama de Sasuke, igual que el resto de la semana. Es agradable estar aquí. Ducharse en la ducha gigante de Sasuke cada mañana en lugar de las duchas del dormitorio cuestionables, no apesta, eso es seguro.

Estoy sola en la cama esta mañana, que no es inusual. Sasuke va al gimnasio antes de

que esté despierta casi todos los días. Me estiro en la cama. La calidad del colchón en Sasuke es un mundo lejos de la vida del dormitorio también.

Todavía no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. ¿Me he mudado? Sería bueno que se lo pregunte. ¿Es permanente?

Me quedo mirando la vista de Konoha desde la cama mientras pienso.

Sasuke ha estado raro toda la semana. Es dulce, en realidad. Creo que está preocupado por mí, pero estoy bien. No tengo ningún efecto duradero de la conmoción cerebral y mi tobillo está bien.

No me ha tocado toda la semana, sexualmente. ¿Tal vez debería iniciar yo? ¿Hacerle saber que estoy bien? Nunca he tenido que iniciarlo antes, sin embargo, en realidad no.

Quiero decir, demonios, por lo general sonreír puede ser percibido como una invitación con Sasuke.

―Estas despierta ―dice Sasuke desde la puerta del dormitorio.

No lo oí entrar. Tiene una toalla al hombro, con el cabello alborotado por su entrenamiento.

―Vuelve a la cama. ―Acaricio la cama con mi mano.

Camina a la cama y, apoyando su peso sobre las manos, se inclina y me besa.

―Estoy sudado. Toma una ducha conmigo y vamos a ir a desayunar.

Maldita sea, ¿no quiere tener sexo conmigo? Desayuno suena como una gran idea sin embargo.

―Quiero waffles.

―Sé que sí ―dice, tirando de las sábanas fuera de mí.

―Y una tortilla.

Extiende una mano para sacarme de la cama.

―Tocino también ―agrego―. Quiero todos los alimentos, en realidad.

―Vamos a pedir cuatro desayunos y pretenderemos que otras personas se unirán a nosotros.

―¿Estas burlándote de mí? ―Detecto una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Nunca. Vamos a ir al buffet en Lacroix. Tienen toda la comida, te lo prometo.

¿Un buffet? Oh sí. Reboto fuera de la cama y paso a Sasuke para la ducha.

Sasuke está listo antes que yo, ya que insiste en que no puedo salir de la casa con el cabello mojado. Estoy vestida y sentada en la parte superior de la vanidad del baño, secador de cabello en la mano, mientras que Sasuke se encuentra en la puerta del baño sujetando su reloj en su muñeca.

―Casi seco ―le digo―. ¿Me puedes traer mi bolso, por favor?

Asiente y lo recupera desde el piso de mi armario y lo coloca sobre el mostrador.

Apago la secadora, satisfecha de que el nivel de humedad de mi cabello pasara la inspección, y cavo a través de mi cartera. Me pongo algún bronceador en mi cara y aplico máscara de pestañas antes de cubrir mis labios en bálsamo labial de especias de calabaza.

Entonces saco la píldora anticonceptiva de hoy del paquete y la meto en mi boca, mientras que lleno un vaso de agua.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? ―Sasuke está de repente a mi lado, cavando en mi

bolso.

―Relájate, estoy lista. ―No tomé tanto tiempo. Él no tiene ningún aprecio por lo

rápida que soy.

―Con estas, Sakura ―dice, levantando mis pastillas anticonceptivas―. ¿Qué estás

haciendo con esto? ―Se ve enojado.

Me quedo mirando el paquete en su mano. No me he saltado ninguna, las tomo todas las mañanas.

―Siempre las tomo en la mañana, Sasuke, misma hora todos los días. ―Me encojo de

hombros―. Bueno, dentro de una hora o dos.

Me mira por un segundo antes de tirar las pastillas sobre el mostrador. El paquete se azota a través de la superficie antes de golpear la pared y rebotar en el fregadero. Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta del baño, agarrando el marco de la puerta por un segundo antes de volverse hacia mí.

―Sakura, estás embarazada.


	34. TREINTA Y DOS

Hay un silencio de muerte luego. Siento un momento de la nada absoluta antes de que mi mente empiece a correr a toda velocidad. Nos miramos el uno al otro, Sasuke observando mi reacción, mi cara regalando un sinfín de sentimientos a la

vez.

―¿Qué?

Él no responde, sólo sigue mirándome.

―No lo estoy. ―Niego―. Tomo mis pastillas todos los días. Todos los días. No he estado con ningún antibiótico. ―Niego de nuevo―. No, no, no lo estoy Sasuke.

Se ve triste mientras se inclina contra la puerta del baño.

―Te hicimos un análisis de sangre antes de tomar una tomografía computarizada de la cabeza mientras estabas en el hospital. Y confirmamos con un ultrasonido.

―¿Has sabido esto durante una semana? ―Me siento semi-histérica en este momento y estoy seguro de que sueno igual.

―Pensé que sabías ―dice lentamente―, quería darte la oportunidad de decírmelo tú misma.

Cojo mi bolso y paso delante de él camino al armario. Agarro una bolsa y empiezo a tirar cosas al azar.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? ― Sasuke está bloqueando la puerta del armario,

mirándome.

―Me voy ―le digo. Estoy tratando tan difícil no llorar, las lágrimas amenazan con

caer y parpadeo los ojos tratando de detenerlas―. Me voy a casa, donde no estoy embarazada. ―Dios, ni siquiera tiene sentido. Coloco la bolsa sobre mi hombro y giro hacia él en la puerta, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me pierda―. Por favor, muévete, Sasuke ―digo, mirando a su pecho.

Hay una pausa y luego da un paso atrás y paso más allá de él.

―Sakura ―me llama, pero no me detengo y la puerta se cierra fuerte detrás mientras

huyo.

No estoy embarazada. Él no lo sabe todo. Tengo que hacer pis en un palo. No estoy embarazada. Estos pensamientos rebotan alrededor de mi cabeza mientras tomo el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y niego el coche que el portero intenta ofrecerme. Me voy hasta la calle 18. Hay un CVS en la esquina de la Chestnut. Me apresuro por la acera, intentando obtener una prueba de embarazo.

Ando por CVS en un sueño. ¿Dónde están las pruebas de embarazo? Nunca la he necesitado antes. Los encuentro en el pasillo de cuidado femenino, tampones y pruebas de embarazo están todas en un solo lugar. Parece irónico, ya que sólo necesita uno o el otro.

Bueno, pruebas de embarazo. Exploro la fila. ¿Por qué hay elecciones? ¿Habrá una opción de hacerme menos embarazada? ¿No todas hacen lo mismo? Me siento en pánico, tengo que salir de aquí, ¿pero qué prueba elijo? Tomo tres de ellas y camino a la caja.

La cajera les escanea y pregunta si quiero una bolsa. ¿Por qué no iba a querer una

bolsa? ¿Se supone que pase al cuarto de atrás y orine sobre ellos aquí? Me quedo mirando su etiqueta con su nombre. Holly. Tal vez estoy embarazada de una niña y vamos a llamarla Holly. Holly Uchiha. Pierdo la batalla con las lágrimas entonces, y caen por mi cara.

No quiero un bebé llamado Holly.

―Así que voy a poner esto en una bolsa entonces ―la cajera dice mientras utiliza mi tarjeta―. Con su recibo ―añade, como si se preguntara si el recibo en la bolsa va a empujarme por el borde. Claramente no soy capaz de responder a las preguntas difíciles en este momento.

Cojo la bolsa y camino por la Chesnut en dirección de la escuela. No tengo idea de quéestoy haciendo. Hay un Dunkin Donuts por delante a mi derecha y empujo la puerta y entro.

Me quedo mirando el menú hasta que alguien detrás de mí se pregunta si estoy en línea. Niego y les digo que sigan adelante, luego, paso la línea por completo y me encierro en el baño. Abro todas las cajas y salto en todas las direcciones. Orinar en el palo, espero.

Busco un signo más o líneas dobles, lo tengo. Termino y los meto a todos en una caja y luego en mi bolso y salgo del cuarto de baño.

Me quedo mirando el borde del menú de nuevo. Debería tener un donut. Eso es lo normal que haces cuando esperas una prueba de embarazo, ¿verdad? Han pasado tres minutos. Las pruebas de embarazo están en mi bolsa, esperando, mientras miro donas. ¿De crema? ¿Gelatina? Oh, mira, tienen buñuelos en forma de corazón para el Día de San Valentín.

¿Qué clase de idiota tiene que ser avisada de que está embarazada por su novio? Sigo imaginando la cara de Sasuke mientras ordeno dos donas de jalea llenas y uno de los que tienen forma de corazón con helado rosado. Añado un zumo de naranja. El olor del café está casi arruinando mi deseo por los donuts.

Probablemente no puedo tomar café de todos modos. Estúpido bebé. Deslizo el jugo de naranja en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y continúo caminando por la Chesnut mientras llevo una dona de jalea en mi boca.

Camino y camino y camino. Llego a la Schuylkill y me doy cuenta que puedo cruzar el puente a pie. Podría sólo caminar todo el camino a casa. El penthouse de Sasuke esta ridículamente cerca de mi habitación de la residencia. Cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie, es menos que quince en coche. Pero somos de mundos separados, ¿no?

Se veía tan decepcionado cuando dijo que estaba embarazada. Oh Dios. Quiero vomitar, y no debido a las hormonas. ¿Cuántas veces me dio la conferencia sobre control de la natalidad? Vuelvo a pensar en el principio, en la clínica cuando era su paciente. El uso de condones sólo porque me tiró un par de veces cuando estaba con resaca, las recargas de control de la natalidad que me entregaron.

Me he convertido en mi madre, pero peor. A mi padre no le importaba que estaba

siendo utilizado para engendrar hijos del cual no tenía interés. A Sasuke le preocupa.

Tiro la botella de jugo de naranja vacía en un bote de basura y de un tirón abro mi

bolso y saco las pruebas de embarazo también. No las necesito. No es como si Sasuke de todas las personas no supiera lo que está haciendo. Mi negación se está desvaneciendo rápidamente reemplazada por ira. Esto no es lo que había planeado.

Me dirijo a la derecha en Spruce y veo a Sasuke apoyado en su gran y estúpida

camioneta delante de Jacobsen Hall. Hacemos contacto visual brevemente mientras me acerco y él asiente, pero no intenta hablar conmigo. No puedo creer que me dejaste embarazada.

Idiota.

Abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y camino dentro donde Temari y Shikamaru tienen

relaciones sexuales. ¿Puede este día ser peor? Debería contar mis bendiciones en este punto, al menos no había juguetes involucrados en esta ocasión. Me desplomo en la pared frente a la puerta y me deslizo hasta el suelo. Me queda una dona, la de forma de corazón cubierto

de glaseado rosa. Hay algo en forma de corazón en la parte superior también, lo noto mientras lo meto en mi boca.

La puerta se abre y Shikamaru aparece con Tema justo detrás de él.

―Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Temari pregunta, con preocupación en su rostro.

―Como un donut. ―Sostengo la otra mitad como evidencia.

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento y luego Shikamaru me ayuda en el suelo

mientras que Temari tiene la puerta abierta. Una vez que estoy en mis pies Shikamaru me deja y voy directo a mi vieja cama.

―¿Qué está pasando, Sakura? ¿Pensé que estabas con Sasuke?

―Yo estoy… ―suspiro―… embarazada.

―Oh. ―Temari se ve sorprendida―. Oh wow. ―Está tranquila por un momento―.

¿Sasuke no lo tomó bien?

―Es él quien me ha dicho.

―¿Sabía antes que tú? ―pregunta con incredulidad.

―Soy una idiota ―le contesto, soplo el pelo de mi cara.

―No, Sakura, no, no lo eres. ¿Qué está pasando?

Le digo y ella escucha con paciencia. Me frota la espalda mientras lloro y me permite hablar y desahogarme toda la tarde. Durante toda la semana de verdad. Me presta su ropa, ya que Sasuke se llevó todas mis cosas a su casa.

Sasuke llama y lo envío al correo de voz. No estoy dispuesta a hablar con él. No estoy lista para todo esto.


	35. TREINTA Y TRES

-Maldita sea. ¿Embarazada? ―Ino parece horrorizada. Está mirándome el estómago, como si pequeños bebés estuviesen en el

aire.

―No es contagioso, Ino.

―Lo sé ―responde no muy convencida mientras se pasa una mano por el estómago plano. Salta al mostrador y me mira mientras balancea los pies―. ¿Hablaste con Sasuke? ¿Cómo se lo tomó? ¿Van a VFPS?

―¿Vamos a qué?

Ino me pone los ojos en blanco.

―VFPS. ¿Van a casarse, tener el bebé y vivir felices para siempre?

―No lo sé. ―Niego.

―Bueno, ¿cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste? Es realmente mayor, puede que quiera un hijo ―ofrece.

―En realidad, él me lo dijo.

Ino deja de balancear las piernas.

―¿Cómo? ¿Estaban jugando a algún juego pervertido de test de embarazo? Por favor, di que sí ―suplica.

―Uh, no. ―Me señalo la cabeza―. ¿Contusión? ¿Hospital? ¿Recuerdas?

―Oh, cierto ―comenta desilusionada.

―Suficiente sobre mí. ¿Alguna novedad con el profesor Sarutobi?

Ino se congela por un instante, luego se encoge de hombros.

―Nada. Y si crees que he acabado de hablar sobre el nugget de pollo en tu útero, estás equivocada.

La ignoro y me muevo para atender a un cliente.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? ―pregunta Ino cuando termino.

―Han pasado tres días, Ino. ¿Se supone que tenga un plan?

Ino me mira como si estuviese loca.

―Sí, eres Sakura. Probablemente tendrías un plan en menos de tres horas.

Me desplomo contra el mostrador.

―Tenía planeado graduarme sin quedarme embarazada, así que, planear no es todo lo divertido que debería.

Ino sólo agita la mano para que continúe.

―Creo que puedo pagar un piso de una habitación en un área decente mientras

encuentro algo definitivo para la graduación.

―Puedes pagar uno de tres habitaciones y un poni con la manutención para el niño,

que Sasuke debería pagarte.

―No. ―Niego―. No, no quiero su dinero. No soy mi madre. ―Me queman los ojos y me obligo a no llorar.

Ino salta del mostrador y me da un abrazo

―Lo sé, perra. Lo sé ―me consuela, frotándome la espalda. Sólo Ino puede

llamarme perra en un momento como este y hacerlo reconfortante―. Sakura, eres la

persona más escrupulosa que conozco. Nadie pensará que te quedaste embaraza a propósito.

Miro el brillante, nuevo Land Rover estacionado al frente mientras me alejo de Ino.

No puedo creer que esté parando para su café del martes por la mañana como si nada hubiese pasado. Me escondo en la parte de atrás y dejo que Ino se encargue de él, manteniéndome ocupada, desempaquetando una remesa de vasos de plástico.Continúo hasta que Ino aparece, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

―Eres tan estúpida ―comenta a modo de saludo.

―Lo sé ―concuerdo, desplomándome.

―No, tonta, sobre Sasuke. ―Apunta a la calle con el pulgar―. Cambió un auto

deportivo por una camioneta.

―Ino, no quiero su dinero. En lo que a mí concierne, puede comprar tres autos.

―No puedo creer que seas la inteligente ―murmura―. Primero de todo, es un Land

Rover de lujo no un auto. Y segundo, es un Land Rover, Sakura... Es el equivalente de un monovolumen para Sasuke. Jesús, probablemente tenga una página de nombres para bebés guardado en su ordenador. Ambos son idiotas ―finaliza y camina hacia la tienda.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras pienso en lo que dijo Ino.

―Preguntó por ti ―grita mientras se aleja.

Los siguientes dos días pasan en una bruma. Asisto a clases, estudio y envío

resúmenes. Neji me deja numerosos mensajes sobre quedar para hablar, pero mi nivel de energía está tan bajo que lo único que he podido hacer es mandarle un mensaje. Ser una incubadora es agotador.

Estoy confundida. Ino y Temari no han estado con Sasuke estos últimos meses. No han escuchado las advertencias sobre tomarme la píldora a la misma hora todos los días, dándome los repuestos. Las preguntas sobre mi periodo. No creo que Sasuke quiera un bebé.

Al menos no en este momento, o quizás no conmigo.

Estoy trabajando en Grind Me el jueves cuando levanto la mirada y me encuentro a Neji frente a mí, al otro lado del mostrador.

―Hola, Neji ―saludo.

―Has estado ignorando mis llamadas, hermanita. ―Sonríe cuando lo dice.

―Lo siento. ―Me detengo―. Tengo mucho entre manos.

―Sí. Recuerdo la vida universitaria. Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que devolver las llamadas de la familia.

―Desearía que fuese así de simple ―me quejo.

Neji frunce el ceño.

―Escucha ―comenta, golpeando un sobre que acabo de notar en el mostrador―. Tengo que dejar la ciudad un tiempo por un trabajo y quiero ocuparme de esto antes de marcharme. ¿Puedes tomar un descanso? ¿O podemos encontrarnos después de tu turno?

Nos sentamos en una esquina y Neji me pasa el sobre.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto, sosteniéndolo entre los dedos.

―Tu herencia.

―¿Qué? ―Dejo el sobre en la mesa alarmada.

―Tu herencia ―repite―. De tu padre.

―Es tuyo, Neji. ―Niego―. No lo quiero.

Neji sacude la cabeza y se pasa una mano por la mandíbula.

―Quería que lo tuvieses, Sakura.

Apenas me abstengo de resoplar.

―Nunca, jamás se molestó en conocerme.

―Hablé con mi madre ―comenta Neji ―. Ella lo sabía.

Me hundo en la cabina. No estoy segura si eso es mejor o peor. Esperaba que ignorase el hecho que su marido le fue infiel. ¿Pero por qué deseaba esto? ¿Así no tenía que sentirme culpable por parte de mi madre? Qué estupidez.

―Lo siento, Sakura.

Espera, ¿qué?

―¿Por qué lo sientes? Soy la que debería pedirte disculpas a ti.

Neji se ríe.

―¿Por qué?

―Mi madre no tendría que haberse involucrado con tu padre. Estaba casado.

Neji inclina la cabeza y me mira durante un minuto.

―¿Es lo que has tenido en la cabeza estos últimos meses? Sakura, no tenemos nada

que hacer con nada de lo que pasó hace veinte años entre nuestros padres. Y si alguno de los dos tendría que sentirse culpable por las acciones de nuestros padres, soy yo, no tú. Tu madre era apenas una adulta, y por lo que puedo decir, es la única que respondió como un adulto en una mala situación.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Nunca antes había mirado a mi madre de ese modo.

―Mi madre sabía de la aventura, Sakura. Y vivió con miedo, no por perder a nuestro

padre, sino por tener al descubierto su falso matrimonio. No quería acabar en las portadas de los periódicos como otra mujer de político despechada.

―No puedo decir que la culpo, Neji.

Me ignora y continúa:

―Cuando supo que tu madre estaba embarazada, amenazó con dejar de financiar la campaña de nuestro padre si no terminaba con ella. Discretamente. Nuestro padre tenía un patrimonio decente cuando murió ―dice, señalando el sobre―, pero la familia de mi madre tenía el verdadero dinero. El tipo de dinero que necesitas para ganar una campaña.

―Así que eligió su carrera política ―concluyo.

Neji asiente.

―Pero ahondé un poco más. Nunca quiso deshacerse de ti completamente. Al menos financieramente. ―Señala el sobre―. Se suponía que recibirías esto cuando cumplieses dieciocho.

Me centro en el sobre de la mesa frente a mí.

―¿Por qué no lo recibí? ―cuestiono, mirando a Neji.

―Mi madre ―responde con una mueca―. Lo ocultó. Sabía que con la muerte de nuestro padre nadie lo sabría. No contó con que el rastro en papel volviese para cazarla.

Dejo salir el aire de mis pulmones.

―Soy un lío, Neji. Estoy embarazada ―suelto y sigo rápidamente ―: Estoy

embarazada. Justo como mi madre. ¡Estoy repitiendo el círculo! Voy a tener un bebé justo como yo. Y la mitad de la familia de este bebé hará como que no existe.

Neji se reclina en la cabina e inclina la cabeza.

―¿Estás embarazada del bebé de un candidato a senador casado?

―No. No seas ridículo. Sasuke es la única aventura que he tenido. El bebé es de Sasuke.

―¿Luke está casado?

―¡No!

Neji niega.

―¿Necesitas tener un momento de iluminación, hermanita? ¿En qué te pareces a nuestro padre y tu madre? ―pregunta Neji, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

―Porque no fue planeado, Neji. Sasuke no quiere un bebé. Y su familia me odia.

―¿Es lo que Sasuke dijo? ―Neji frunce el ceño―. ¿Es lo que dijo cuándo se lo contaste?

―Bueno, no. Él lo supo antes que yo. ―Neji se sorprende con esto―. Técnicamente fue él quien me lo dijo.

―¿Y entonces te ofreció establecer un fondo fiduciario para el decimoctavo cumpleaños del bebé y te abandonó?

―¡No! Entonces me marché antes que tuviese oportunidad.

―Oh.

―Sólo, me siento como una carga. No pidió esto.

―Tampoco tú, Sakura. Pero se metieron en esto juntos y no le diste la oportunidad de

discutirlo como los adultos que son.

Hmm. En eso tiene razón.

―No necesitas a Sasuke, Sakura. Si no está interesado en participar en la vida del bebé, tienes muchas opciones en ese sobre justo frente a ti y vas a graduarte en un par de meses. No necesitas que nadie cuide de ti. Y nadie está abandonándote excepto tú. Habla con Sasuke.


	36. TREINTA Y CUATRO

El taxi me deja fuera de la entrada principal del Baldwin Memorial. Las puertas electrónicas se abren de golpe frente a mí y me paro un momento en la acera. Esto

es todo. Necesito hablar con Sasuke y averiguar exactamente qué está pensando. Voy a tener un bebé, su bebé. No estaba en mis planes, pero está pasando de todos modos.

Tomo un profundo respiro. Hoy el cielo está despejado, el aire fresco con la promesa de la primavera a la vuelta de la esquina. Se me ocurre lo mucho que va a cambiar. La graduación es en mayo, me mudaré del campus y en algún momento de este otoño seré madre. Titubeo un segundo con ese pensamiento. Voy a ser una madre, no inmediatamente, pero sí este año, y la idea me aterroriza.

Estaré dejando un hospital, quizás este, con un bebé recién nacido entre mis brazos. Sé que no seré una madre terrible, pero, ¿y si no soy una buena? ¿Y si sólo soy aceptable? ¿Y no es algo natural en mí y hago elecciones parentales cuestionables? ¿Y si tengo que hacer todo esto sola?

Las puertas se abren de nuevo, tomo un poco de aire fresco y entro. Evito el mostrador de entrada y me encamino hacia los ascensores, concentrada en mi destino. La energía dentro del hospital es muy distinta a la de afuera. Es estéril, seguro, pero palpable.

Se me ocurre mientras pulso el botón de llamada que no sé con certeza si Sasuke está aquí. Normalmente estoy en clase los viernes por la tarde. Sasuke está aquí la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que sé.

Salgo del ascensor en la planta de Sasuke y me dirijo a su oficina, el olor a antiséptico

picándome en la nariz.

―¡Sakura!

La doctora de cuando estuve aquí hace un par de semanas se acerca.

―Sakura ―repite―. Soy la doctora Senju. Te traté cuando estuviste aquí ―explica,

buscando reconocimiento en mi rostro―. ¿Estás aquí para verme a mí o a Sasuke?

Oh, cierto, quería verme para un seguimiento.

―Sí, la recuerdo doctora Senju. Estoy aquí para ver a Sasuke, pero, ¿supongo que

tengo que citarme con usted? No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo. ―Me encuentro confesándolo mientras me toco el estómago. ¿Estoy estropeando esto realmente?―. Yo... ―Me detengo―. ¿Está bien? ―Miro a la doctora Senju para asegurarme―. No se supone que haga algo especial aún, ¿no?

La doctora Senju sonríe. Es una mujer hermosa, más o menos de la edad de Sasuke

Noto una punzada de molestia de que Sasuke esté rodeado de tantas mujeres atractivas en el trabajo, todas mucho más competentes que yo en este asunto del bebé.

―Aún es temprano, Sakura. Me gustaría que empezases con las vitaminas prenatales, dejases el alcohol y la cafeína y descansases lo máximo posible. Eso será suficiente por ahora y necesitarás empezar a tener citas regulares con tu obstetra.

Niego.

―No tengo ninguno.

―Puedes pedir una cita en mi oficina o Sasuke puede darte una lista para que elijas. Estoy sorprendida de que no te explicase esto. ―La doctora Senju se coloca un perfecto rizo de su cabello detrás de la oreja y me mira interrogativamente.

―No hemos hablado mucho ―indico.

Asiente.

―Está con una paciente ahora mismo. Te llevaré a su oficina. Siento haber dejado que te marchases sin que hablásemos, pero Sasuke fue muy insistente en que tuvieses la oportunidad de decírselo tú misma.

―No lo sabía ―digo mientras desbloquea la puerta y nos sentamos en las sillas frente al escritorio de Sasuke ―. No tenía ni idea. He tomado los anticonceptivos religiosamente. ¿Pensó que lo sabía? ―Miro a la doctora Senju en busca de confirmación.

Asiente.

―Para él era realmente importante escucharlo de ti.

―¿Por qué? Ha hecho una carrera basada en decirles a las mujeres que están

embarazadas.

―Lo hizo. ―La doctora Senju sonríe ante mi descripción de su trabajo―. Me imagino que no quería que te sintieses presionada.

―¿Quería que decidiese si me lo quedaría sin su influencia?

Asiente lentamente antes de hablar:

―He sido amiga de Sasuke desde hace tiempo ―comenta antes de detenerse,

dejándome para llenar los espacios en blanco.

Toma una página y se levanta.

―Tengo que irme, Sakura. Por favor llama a mi oficina para organizar una cita o

déjame saber si necesitas una referencia.

Se marcha, la fragancia de su perfume persistiendo detrás de ella mientras la puerta de cierra y me quedo sola en la oficina de Sasuke. Golpeo los dedos en el borde de la silla y miro a las estanterías bajas a lo largo de la pared. Sobre ellas hay un tablón de corcho a lo largo de la pared lleno con fotografías de bebés y, bajo una mayor inspección, lo que parecen cartas de agradecimiento de nuevos padres. Bah, no sé nada de bebés. Miro las fotografías durante un momento. Parecen tan pequeños. ¿Cómo hace alguien para vestir

algo tan pequeño? Examino los estantes buscando por un manual de bebés de cualquier tipo. Son en su mayoría revistas médicas pero localizo varias copias de Qué esperar cuando estás esperando. Parecen nuevos, como si Sasuke los mantuviese para pacientes embarazadas

potencialmente abrumadas. Probablemente no necesita leer nada de eso, habiéndolo memorizado en la universidad de medicina Al menos uno de nosotros tiene idea de algo.

Saco una copia del estante y me muevo a la silla de Sasuke, así puedo apoyar el libro

sobre su escritorio. ¿Por qué es tan grande este libro? Estoy abrumada mientras paso la primera página e incluso más cuando llego a la página veinte. Necesito tomar notas. Busco en el escritorio de Sasuke por algo donde escribir y al estar vacía, abro el cajón del escritorio.

Mis ojos comprenden el contenido, pero mi cerebro está en cámara lenta tratando de

procesar lo que estoy viendo cuando hay un golpe en la puerta seguido de Karin entrando como si tuviese el derecho. Cierro el cajón y observo quela sonrisa que tiene reservada para Sasuke deja su rostro.

―¿Fisgoneando en la oficina de Sasuke, Sakura? ¿Tienes poca clase, no es así?

Oh, Dios, hoy vamos a empezar con rapidez.

―¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, Karin? ¿El número de un servicio de citas? Estoy segura que alguno está especializado en buscar citas para trols.

―Lindo, pero úsalo para ti. Tengo a Sasuke ―afirma con rostro engreído.

―No lo tienes. ―Niego―. Puede que una vez, pero definitivamente ya no lo tienes. Porque lo tengo yo y no voy a dejarlo ir.

Pone los ojos en el libro abierto bocabajo en el escritorio y puedo ver cómo un espasmo de terror cruza su rostro.

―¿Estás embarazada? ―Está aturdida―. No puedo creer que Sasuke dejase que esto pasara, es muy cuidadoso.

Quiero vomitar en la papelera de Sasuke con el conocimiento que ella sabe sobre Sasuke, mucho menos su habilidad en el control de natalidad, pero de repente las cosas empiezan a encajar.

―Tuviste un aborto, ¿no es así? Cuando salías con Sasuke, tuviste un aborto. ―Ni

siquiera necesito que lo confirme. Al final todo encaja.

―Sasuke no quiere hijos, Sakura ―escupe Karin ―. Está centrado en su carrera, no tiene el tiempo o deseo de niños que le estorben. Va a deshacerse de ti y vas a estar gorda y sola.

Sé que está mintiendo. Hay un muro de bebés con pequeños rostros de querubines y agradecimientos escritos a mano de sus padres que prueban que está mintiendo. El hombre hizo una carrera ayudando a mujeres a ser madres, las fotografías documentan orgullosamente su éxito. No creo ni por un segundo que no lo quiera para sí mismo.

Aunque sus palabras pinchan como metralla. Incluso las mentiras son dañinas.

―Creo ―menciono lentamente―, que eres una mentirosa. Creo que Sasuke es cuidadoso con lo de concebir porque algún trol de su pasado tuvo un aborto que él no

quería. Creo que Sasuke me respeta y quería que el momento fuese mi elección. Y finalmente, Karin, sé que Sasuke quiere este bebé. Nuestro bebé. Se acabó, Karin. Este patético intento tuyo de culpar a Sasuke por una decisión que tú tomaste para tenerlo tratándote tu infertilidad se

acabó. ¿Tan siquiera tienes problemas de infertilidad o es todo una estratagema para pasar tiempo con él? ―Niego―. Necesitas ayuda sicológica, no un ginecólogo. Ahora sal inmediatamente de la oficina de Sasuke y de mi vida.

La puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de ella y vuelvo a abrir el cajón del escritorio, pasando mi mano sobre el contenido. Saco uno y paso los dedos sobre la tela de Navidad.

Navidad fue hace un mes, Sasuke no supo que estaba embarazada hasta hace dos semanas.

Abro aún más el cajón y pequeños pavos aparecen en mi vista. Acción de Gracias fue hace dos meses. Ha estado coleccionando un alijo de adorables calcetines de bebé durante al menos dos meses. El tipo de calcetines que me pondría en miniatura. Hay un par rosa

cubierto de corazones rojos. Otro par cubierto de sándwiches de crema de cacahuete y mermelada. Los pequeños calcetines de elfo con tiras rojas y blancas aún están en mi mano.

Ese caliente hijo de perra quiere que tenga a su bebé.

No me siento engañada. Creo lo que le dije a Karin. Creo que quería que el momento

fuese mi elección. Vuelvo a poner los calcetines en el cajón y lo cierro de golpe.

Miro el libro de seiscientas páginas frente a mí y sintiéndome abrumada por todo lo

que no sé, lo cierro y lo vuelvo a poner en el estante. Volviendo a la silla de Sasuke, pongo los pies a mi lado y me rodeo las rodillas dobladas con los brazos.

Estoy preguntando cuánto más seré capaz de sentarme así hasta que mi estómago lo

impida, cuando Sasuke entra. Se para con la mano en el pomo, notándome, sentada tras su escritorio.

―Sakura ―dice, pareciendo aliviado de verme y desconfiado al mismo tiempo.

Bloquea la puerta a su espalda y se sienta frente a mí.

―¿Compraste un auto que tendrá cabida para sillitas de bebé?

―Sí ―responde, su rostro no me dice nada por mi caprichoso inicio de conversación.

Esperaba algún tipo de negación, así que no estoy tan segura de qué hacer con esto.

―Conseguiste un auto para bebés antes de decirme ―me señalo―, que íbamos a tener un bebé. Eso está mal, ¿no crees? ―cuestiono con un poco de cólera―. Eres ridículo. Ni siquiera lo necesitaremos en ocho meses.

En ese momento sonríe, la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su rostro.

―Siete, en realidad.

Me detengo y dejo caer la mano. Ni siquiera sé de cuánto estoy embarazada. Niego y aparto la mirada de él mientras Luke se mueve para sentarse en el borde del escritorio frente a mí.

―¿Por qué estás enfadada? ―pregunta, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar―. Sé

que da miedo, Sakura, todo va a ir bien. Perfecto, incluso.

―Te estás riendo de mí ―protesto.

―No. ―Niega para enfatizar.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

―Porque dijiste que vamos a tener un bebé.

―Bueno, sí ―respondo confusa―. Ya lo sabías.

―Sabía que estabas embarazada. ―Hace una pausa, mirándome a los ojos―. No sabía si lo querrías.

―Lo quiero. Pero estoy asustada. Esto no es lo que había planeado.

―Sé que tienes planes que no incluyen un bebé, hasta ahora y lo siento por ponerte en esta posición. Pero si es lo que quieres, podemos hacer que funcione. ―Se detiene y busca mi rostro―. Lo quiero, Sakura. Tú, el bebé, todo.

Asiento.

―Lo resolveremos.

―¿Juntos?

Extiende una mano y la tomo.


	37. EPÍLOGO

SASUKE

Sakura no lo sabe, pero hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario. Hoy hace cinco años tomé un giro equivocado que cambió mi vida. Había obras en la vía Walnut. Me desvié y perdí mi parada normal en Starbucks. Vi Grind Me y me detuve en un capricho, desesperado por una dosis de cafeína antes de la clínica.

No tenía ninguna razón para volver la próxima semana. O la semana después de esa. Semanas de desvíos por ninguna otra razón que una mirada a una barista llamada Sakura.

Tuve que terminar el café en mi maldito auto todos los días ya que no entraría en una clínica de estudiantes sosteniendo una taza estampada con Grind Me.

Nunca tuve la intención de poner en marcha cualquier cosa con ella. Sabía que era joven. Supuse que era una estudiante de posgrado por lo menos, pero eso era todavía demasiado joven para mí. No era nada más que para subirme inofensivamente el ego al principio; ver sus pupilas dilatarse cuando le hablaba, sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando me entregaba el café. Ver sus ojos seguirme en el reflejo del cristal cada mañana mientras salía de la cafetería.

Poco a poco empecé a cuestionar, ¿por qué no ella? Podría llevarla a cenar. Follarla. Sacarla de mi sistema. Pero demonios, parecía el tipo de chica que necesitaba ser llamada al día siguiente. Lucía como el tipo de chica que tenía nombres de bebé escogidos y practicaban el escribir señora Uchiha en trozos de papel. Parecía aterradora.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía lo aterrador en realidad hasta que me di cuenta que yo era el que quería todas esas cosas, y no estaba seguro de que ella también. Que tal vez el pasado se repetía. Que quizás Sakura podría estar más interesada en una carrera que en un esposo e hijos, sin fe en que podría tener ambas cosas.

La miro, durmiendo junto a mí. Se agita con la luz de sol de la mañana que se filtra.

No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que las chicas estén despiertas y comience el día. Extiendo mi mano y trazo besos por su mandíbula hasta el pecho.

―Mmm, buenos días a ti también, Dr. Uchiha. ¿Dime que cerraste la puerta? ― pregunta.

Libero un pezón de mis dientes antes de responder.

―Cerrada, y las dos están todavía dormidas. ―Separo sus piernas y me muevo entre ellas mientras beso su estómago―. Con base en el tiempo, deberíamos tener al menos veinte minutos.

Se ríe.

―¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos todo el día?

―Lo hago ―le sonrío.

―Echo de menos los maratones, pero disfruto viendo lo creativo que puedes ser en un límite de tiempo.

―¿Ah sí? ―pregunto y dejo caer sus tobillos sobre mis hombros.

―Umjú.

―Me gusta cuando me visitas en el trabajo después de dejar a las chicas en la guardería del hospital.

―¿Crees que somos malos padres? ¿Los otros padres utilizan la guardería para poder echar un polvo en medio del día?

―Si no lo hacen, deberían.

―Fue una cosa cuando no podían caminar, pero son pequeños terrores ahora.

Hago una pausa y levanto la cabeza.

―¿No quieres otro?

―¡Tenemos dos! ―exclama―. ¡Con menos de cinco! Acabo de sacar a Christine de preescolar y finalmente tengo a Alessandra fuera de los pañales.

―Bueno, ¿tal vez podrás cambiar de opinión? ―Levanto una ceja.

―Espera un minuto. ―Se sienta y se escabulle lejos de mí―. Espera, espera, espera. ―Me mira, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Crees que estoy embarazada ahora?

―Tienes tres días de retraso.

―Tienes tres días siendo fastidioso.

―Me encanta la forma en que tus insultos ni siquiera tienen sentido cuando estás

agitada. ―Alcanzo su pantorrilla para traerla de vuelta a mí, pero me esquiva y agarra su teléfono de la mesita de noche.

Espero pacientemente mientras hojea en busca de su aplicación de seguimiento de ciclo menstrual.

―¿Cómo haces eso? ―Frunce el ceño―. ¡Ni siquiera tienes la aplicación!

―Las pruebas de embarazo están bajo el fregadero ―digo mientras pisotea hacia el

baño―. Puedo obtener una muestra de sangre esta semana cuando pases para tener sexo en la oficina.

―Gracias, cariño, eso es conveniente ―responde con sarcasmo, y sólo me río.

Oigo la prueba golpear el bote de basura antes de que aparezca en el baño con un suspiro de que es falso. Sonrío y le hago un gesto con mi dedo para que se acerque,

haciéndole señas para que vuelva a la cama a terminar lo que empezamos.

Algo golpea contra la puerta del dormitorio y el mango se sacude hacia atrás y adelante.

―¿Mami?

Ella se hunde.

―Ahí se va el sexo por la mañana. Por la próxima década.

―Un momento ―grito a la chica que sea que está en el pasillo―. Tú ―le digo―,

regresa a la cama. Dame cinco minutos, las dejaré con un aperitivo y una película de Disney y volveré.

Ella traga una sonrisa.

―¿Va a distraer a nuestras hijas con una película para que podamos tener sexo? Eres tan malo.


End file.
